Raised by a Kami
by lildevil425
Summary: what would happen if harry was abandoned at the tender age of four, only to be adopted by Count D's grandson? how would the wizarding world deal with a kamiraised BoyWhoLived that is also halfelven? creature!Harry creature!Draco possible future SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Raised by a Kami

Yo again peoples! This is my second fanfic and yes, I do know that I'm bein' crazy for putting up a second fic when I haven't finished my other one but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, Sirius and Dumbledore would not be dead and the poor souls of the magical world would run for their lives when they saw my crazy friend.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

Prologue

It was a cloudy day when Count D, or more correctly, the _grandson_ of Count D walked back from the cake shop. With a box of strawberry chocolate mousse cakes in his arms D walked past a small alleyway when suddenly Q-chan ears twitched slightly.

"Kyuu?" said Q-chan curiously as he cocked his head to the side. The Valvertinger rabbit opened his bat-like wings and lifted himself up into the air. D looked up at Q-chan with a light frown of confusion. "What is it Q-chan?" asked D curiously. "Kyuu," replied Q-chan as he gave a slight shrug before flying down the alleyway with D following him curiously.

Going in deeper down the dark alleyway they soon heard the quiet sniffles of a crying child. Q-chan and D glanced at each other in worry. Who would abandon a child in an alleyway? They quietly came near to where the sounds were coming from and soon they both felt the strangest sense of calm despite the soft noises. Soon they came upon a small figure sitting in a foetal position with their back to the wall. D could not help but feel sad for this child. But he felt that the child was not human.

Harry's POV (or Unknown for now)

I cried quietly as I sat on the ground. I didn't know what made Uncle Vernon mad. But I thought that it might have been the reason that it was my fourth birthday today. Or maybe it was the fact that my ears went all pointy today? I sniff again as I rubbed my eyes. I soon felt eyes on me and I look up to see an amethyst eye and a golden eye.

End POV

D felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw the child's bright, emerald green eyes and the pointed tips of their ears. This child was definitely not human. But what made his heart bleed for the child was the utter fear on the child's face. He smiled softly at the child as Q-chan chattered quietly above.

"Hello there," said D softly to the child so the child wouldn't start. He really should find out the child's name, he couldn't keep calling it 'the child' all the time. "My name is D. What is yours little one?" asked D gently. The child sniffed again before looking at D again searchingly. There was a long pause with the silence being only broken by the beat of Q-chan's wings.

"I don't know, Aunt 'Tunia and Unccy Ver'n always call me Boy or Freak." said the child softly. D frowned. "Didn't your parents give you a name little one?" asked D as he hid his anger at the child's guardians. "My mummy an' daddy are up in heaven now," said the child again with his soft voice. "Aunt 'Tunia and Unccy Ver'n said they died in an acciden'."

Q-chan suddenly landed on D's shoulder chittering and pulling at D's ebony hair gently. D looked at Q-chan as the child stared at Q-chan with wide eyes. They both stared at each other as if they were talking telepathically before D nodded. Looking down again at the shocked boy he smiled gently. "Would you like to come home with me to my pet-shop?" asked D as he held onto the box with one hand and held out his other. The boy, if possible, looked even more shocked. "W-w-weally?" asked the boy cutely with a bright look of hope.

It made D want to fuss over the little boy and give his former guardians a slow and painful death. Hmm. Maybe one of the tigers would like to do that. Or maybe the hyenas? They haven't hunted in quite a while.

D smiled down at the child with his eyes closed. "Yes, really," replied D as the young child took his hand and shyly gave him a small hug around the knees. "Tank you." Said the child with a bright smile. "Hmm," murmured D as he looked down at the boy. "I shall call you Haru." The boy looked up at him in curiosity. "What does 'Haru' mean?" asked the newly named Haru. "It means 'spring' in Japanese Hiragana which seems to suit you since you remind me of a warm spring day," said D with a smile as Q-chan fluttered down to perch on Haru's shoulder. Haru himself had a rose red blush but smiled shyly and happily back at D, his new father. "Come now Haru," said D with his usual smile. "I do believe that we have tea and cakes calling us back home." _'Home,' _thought Haru smiling widely. _'I have a home.'_

To be continued……

Valvertinger- rabbit with horns, bat-like wings and a rat-like tail.

Hopefully. Anyways please review and tell what you think. Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Raised by a Kami

My second chap. My, how time flies when you're in your own world at times…………

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, Sirius and Dumbledore would not be dead and the poor souls of the magical world would run for their lives when they saw my crazy friend.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sighed tiredly as he took off his half moon glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been nearly seven years since the Order of the Phoenix had found out that Harry Potter had been abandoned by his guardians and disappeared from their radar. Dumbledore replaced his glasses and stood up to go to the window.

Fawkes trilled gently when he sensed that his charge was feeling depressed. Taking off gently Fawkes glided over towards Dumbledore and settled onto his shoulder. Dumbledore smiled sadly at his companion before replacing his glasses. "It's been nearly seven years Fawkes," said Dumbledore softly as he stroked Fawkes' feathered breast. "Seven years since the Order had discovered that young Harry had been abandoned by his aunt and uncle. Since we lost all trace of him. It's almost like he never even existed."

Dumbledore then fell into thought. It was so deep that he never heard the silent alarm on the statue outside his office go off. He was quite surprised when Professor McGonagall suddenly barged into his office with a look of triumph and elation on her face. "Headmaster!" exclaimed McGonagall elatedly, which was rather out of character for the usually stern Transfiguration professor. "We found him! We found Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore shook out of his surprise when he heard the news. The twinkle in his eyes was rekindled by that unexpected declaration. "Where and how is he Minerva?" asked Dumbledore as he beckoned her over to the window. "All we know is that his current guardian is an Asian man that owns a pet shop in Muggle London and Harry is now called 'Haru'," answered McGonagall as she gathered her breathe. "He has been living with the man for seven years and seems to be quite happy where he is."

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought of how he should handle the situation. It was silent in the Headmasters' office as he pondered. "We shall invite Mr Potter to come to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore finally. "But we shall also give him a notice that a Hogwarts professor will be coming to explain things to him in more detail." McGonagall nodded in agreement with the plan which sounded rather sane for the eccentric Headmaster. "Who should we send then?" questioned McGonagall. Dumbledore fell silent again before smiling.

"I do believe Severus might be the best person for the job," said Dumbledore as McGonagall stared at him before opening her mouth in action to protest before closing it and settled for merely shaking her head. She should have known that he would have said something like that. "I have Mr Potter's acceptance letter here with me," said McGonagall as she pulled out a thick, yellow envelope from her robe pocket.

"Thank you Minerva," said Dumbledore as he took the letter from her. He turned his head to the phoenix perching on his shoulder. "Fawkes, would you be as kind as to take Mr Potter's acceptance letter to him?" asked Dumbledore to Fawkes. Fawkes trilled in agreement before he took the letter in his beak and fire flashed to his destination.

Chinatown…… a place of mystery and desire. Home to a variety of merchants of the occult and mystical. The gateway to a world of dreams……or to a world of nightmares.

A little Petshop in Chinatown was finishing business with their last customer of the day. "Now if you would sign her ma'am," said an Asian man in an elaborate chiao-fu with an embroidered Chinese dragon that had its' head at his left shoulder and went down diagonally with detailed embroidery on the edges of the sleeves and base of the clothing. He also had a strange creature perched on his right shoulder.

"Of course Count," said a woman happily as she signed the contract that would allow her to keep her new pet. There was a rather shy girl clinging to her skirt. "Please keep in mind… if you do not adhere to each point of the contract, then this store can not be held responsible for the consequences." Said Count D as the woman was signing the contract.

She nodded and held onto the little girl's hand before repeating the clauses of the contract. "1.Feed her fresh fish and milk daily, morning, noon and night… 2.Don't shout at her… 3.Brush her carefully, right?" queried the woman.

D nodded. "Well then…please take good care of her." Said D with a smile which she returned before turning to leave the shop. D then sighed and shut the door after placing a sign saying 'Out to Lunch' on the door. "Tired father?" asked an amused voice from the doorway to the tea room. D turned his head slightly to glance at his son.

The last seven years had done wonders on the once waif-like image his son had. His emerald eyes now held happiness and glowed brighter than any jewel. His untameable hair now reached his son's waist arranged in a braid to keep it from going everywhere with some of it to cover his forehead. He had pale milky skin and rose-red lips. Like his ancestors before him, Haru wore Chinese clothing like his father, except his was a cheongsam and not a chiao-fu. He was, unfortunately, under the average height for his age but it made him look petite and slightly feminine.

Haru smiled at his father as he placed his hands into his large sleeves. D merely smiled back and walked towards his son with Q-chan flying ahead eagerly to have one of the cakes or sweets that were displayed on an Asian styled table. "I am more hungry, my son, than tired," replied D as they both went into the tea room to have the lunch that Haru had prepared.

"Hmm, but we did have a busy day today father," said Haru as the animals that stayed in the front of the shop came in for lunch. "Anna, please don't throw your food around," reprimanded Haru as a bread roll flew past. "Sorry Haru-kun," said Anna the Macaw sheepishly. D and Haru got out the food and fed the animals first before they sat onto the ornate seats and had their own lunch.

It was chaotic as the animals talked, laughed and generally associated during lunch as Haru and D tried to make sure the food didn't end up on the floor or on someone else. This was how Fawkes found them when he flashed in. Causing the chaos to stop as they saw the phoenix in their midst. D and Haru were stunned. It had been years since any of the celestial creatures had come to the shop and now a phoenix has come.

"Hou-sama," said D and Haru in unison as they stood up and bowed deeply to Fawkes. To them, Fawkes was a young man with Arabian clothing; golden eyes and had such deep rich red hair that it was almost black. Fawkes was surprised to see that one of the kami's of Earth had taken in Harry but merely bowed to them in return.

"Good evening D, Haru," said Fawkes softly as a phoenix trill overlapped his words slightly. "I came to deliver a letter to your elven son D." Both D and Haru blinked but hid their surprise. They had made sure that Haru could hide his ears as to not arouse suspicion from all the mortals that they see in their store everyday.

"Who is the letter from Hou-sama?" asked Haru politely. Fawkes merely smiled. "Please, call me Fawkes young one," said Fawkes. "You too D." D merely nodded politely. "The letter is from my charge who is a wizard," said Fawkes as he pulled out the letter from the folds of his clothes. "This is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

Haru carefully took the letter and stared at it. It said:

_Mr H. Potter_

_Count D's Petshop, Chinatown_

_ London_

Turning around, he saw that the letter was sealed with wax that had a crest on it. The letter 'H' with a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion surrounding it. D looked over his son's shoulder as Haru broke the seal and pulled out pieces of yellow parchment. Both father and son glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow before reading the letter and the other pieces of parchment.

When they finished, Haru looked at his father. "Should I go father?" asked Haru with a slight frown. D looked at his son before his gaze went to Fawkes. "Is this school safe Fawkes-sama?" asked D with a hint of worry in his voice. Fawkes nodded. "If anything happens I'll be there to help young Haru, D," said Fawkes soothingly as he placated the worried father. D thought deeply before nodding in agreement.

"Not to worry father," said Haru as he comforted him. "What could happen at a boarding school anyway? But if you want, I'll take Ame and Kira with me." D merely nodded again, this time more assured since he knew that Ame and Kira adored Haru and would protect him at all costs.

To be continued……

What would a visit from Snape entail? Be patient my amigos, I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Raised by a Kami

Complete and utter silence. The wind blows gently causing stray leaves to fly in the wind and land on the mirror-like surface of the lake. A person is sitting under a tree, sipping tea from a China set, only to have her paradise be disturbed by a loud hoot. "Yaaahhhooooo!" Ker-splash! "………………" the person surfaces and grins at her friend sheepishly. "Eh heh heh, um, hi ," she says. "Do that again and I'll have your head ." Says the author blankly as she pulls out a gun, aiming it at her friends head. Her dear friend nods furiously.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, Sirius and Dumbledore would not be dead and the poor souls of the magical world would run for their lives when they saw my crazy friend.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

……… Japanese

Chapter Two

_This is Chinatown…_

A person in black slacks and a greyish-black coat over a black woollen skivvy looks up at the ornate, red gate to Chinatown with a raised eyebrow. The man was rather stunning in a way. Nearly two meters tall with chin-length black hair, pale, marble-like skin and deep obsidian eyes.

_Where the mysteries of the world wait around every corner…_

Severus Snape went into the Chinatown, and gazed at all the different stores that were there. There were all different types of Asians from different places talking, chatting and laughing together. Some children ran by laughing as their pet Pomeranian ran after them yipping happily.

_Where your greatest wish lies behind every door…_

He soon came to a door with a sign to his right. It designed typically by the residents of Chinatown. The sign to his right said 'Count D' in black calligraphy that stood out against the deep red of the doors. Preparing himself, Snape pushed open the door and was immediately greeted with the scent of sweet scented incense.

He scanned his surroundings as he studied the animals. There was a variety of tropical birds, cats, dogs, smaller birds and…was that some penguins! Snape shook his head in disbelief as he heard a door open. He turned his head and saw an Asian man come out.

Short black hair, pale milky skin and mismatched eyes. One a deep violet colour and the other a golden amber. He wore a light blue cheongsam with a flower pattern border and a high collar along with a navy blue sash. "Welcome to Count D's Petshop," said the man with a charming smile on his lips and a mysterious air around him. "How may I help you today sir?"

"I am here to escort Mr Potter to purchase his school things," said Snape coolly as he noticed the strange rabbit-looking creature hover around the man. "Ah yes," replied the man as his smile grew slightly. "I'm afraid you shall have to wait a moment sir, my son is feeding the meerkats at the moment."

Snape blinked at the unexpected animal in the store. But he nodded nonetheless. "Are you Count D then?" Snape asked as he noticed a python move towards the Asian man and gave him a kiss by flickering its tongue on said man's cheek. "No," replied D as he beckoned a Rag-doll cat to him. "I am merely the store manger. My grand-father was the last Count in the family, I am his grandson, D. Lucy, will you tell Haru that his escort is here? He's with the meerkats." Lucy the cat mewed in response and left through an open doorway and disappeared from sight.

D then turned to Snape and gave him a smile as Q-chan sat on his right shoulder. "Would like to come into the back for some tea and cake Mr..?" asked D as he held out an arm and waved it towards the back. "Snape, Severus Snape," said Snape as he nodded hesitantly. "Wonderful!" chirped D as he clapped his hands together. "I had bought some wonderful moon cakes from the Chinese bakery down the street." Humming to himself, D went into the tea room with Snape following him.

Snape was soon regretting agreeing to have the tea since it was so full of sugar. But the cakes weren't that bad. 'Dear Merlin, I sound like Albus with his sweets!' growled Snape mentally as he pictured the ever cheerful Headmaster offering his lemon drops to everyone he meets. "Is your son going to be here soon D?" asked Snape as he put the plate with a moon cake on it, on the table. D looked up and tilted his head to the left. "Why he is already here Mr Snape," said D with his smile. "I'm sorry for taking so long father but Amy and the cubs wouldn't let go of me," said a soft voice with a hint of amusement, to Snape's right.

Snape turned around in his seat and was slightly shocked to see the complete opposite of what he thought would be the exact replica of James Potter. His son looked more like the store manager than anyone else. Especially in their taste of clothing. Haru wore a high collar, dark, forest green robe underneath a night blue, loose vest with a pattern of maple leaves on it. His hair tied in a short braid stopping only at the base of his shoulder blades, letting the rest fall loose.

D merely smiled. "Not to worry my son," replied D. "Mr Snape had just arrived a few minutes ago." Haru smiled with his eyes closed as he held Lucy in his arms. "Well then Snape-san, I hope you won't mind waiting a while for my father and me to just go and get our cloaks," questioned Haru to Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow before nodding mutely. "I will wait for you both at the entrance," said Snape silkily as he stood up. D and Haru both nodded as they both cleared the table and Snape left to wait outside.

Snape was waiting outside when they finally came out. D had on a white cloak with a deep red ribbon to hold it together and Haru had on a greyish-blue cloak with a black ribbon. D shut and locked the doors as Haru placed the 'Closed' sign on it. Once they were done, Snape had them hold onto him and he Apparated them to a small alley next to the Leaky Cauldron.

When the reappeared again, Haru and D looked queasy. "What was that?" asked D, slightly annoyed, as Haru took in deep breaths. "That was Apparation," replied Snape with a blank face even though his eyes had a hint of amusement in them. "Then that was the worst type of transportation I have ever had the displeasure of taking," muttered Haru as he straightened himself and shook his head slightly.

Snape merely smirked before walking out of the alley way. "Coming?" he said before he went out into the street. D and Haru glanced at each other before they both shrugged and followed Snape out. When they reached the street, they both saw Snape waiting for them.

"So where is the 'Leaky Cauldron' Snape-san?" questioned Haru as he and his father noticed that no one was looking in their direction. Snape raised an eyebrow and merely turned slightly. "The Leaky Cauldron is right in front of you, Mr Potter," said Snape as Haru and D turned and saw a small dingy-looking bar.

Haru blinked as D merely stared at the supposed 'Inn'. "It looks…quaint," said D hesitantly. Snape looked at him sharply. "Shall we go in then Snape-san?" asked Haru cheerfully with a small smile. Snape glanced at D once more before nodding to Haru. Snape changes his Muggle clothes into something more suitable for the Wizarding World. D smiled at his son for saving him.

Snape opened the door to the establishment which let out a breeze of faint smoke and heat from the fireplace. The occupants stop when they see the most feared professor of Hogwarts helping what looked like two Asian people who came from the Muggle World. Haru looked around curiously at all the people that were staring at them while his father merely raised an eyebrow, as if to enquire why they were staring.

The man behind the counter grinned when he saw Snape. "Good evening Severus," said the man cheerfully. "I never knew you showed the new ones around here." Snape glared at him. "I do not Tom," scowled Snape. "Unfortunately for me the Headmaster insisted that I show Mr Potter and his father our world."

The whole bar stared at Haru in awe, hope, amazement and disbelief. "Harry Potter?" gasped Tom as he stared at Haru. Haru merely smiled at them politely, if slightly puzzled. "'Harry' Potter?" repeated Haru with a bit more confusion. "I am sorry but I am not the 'Harry Potter', I am _Haru _Potter. You must have me confused for someone else."

Haru smiled brightly as the whole bar deflated in disappointment. D covered his smile with the sleeve of his cheongsam as he heard his son twist the truth. Snape smirked internally but kept his face blank.

"Mr Potter, Mr D," said Snape silkily. "If you would follow me." Snape swept away as D and Haru trailed after him despite the curious stares of the rest of the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron. They went through the back door and Snape waited until it was shut firmly before looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you not tell them who you were Mr Potter?" asked Snape curiously. Haru smiled the same charming smile as his father. "I _was _'Harry Potter' Snape-san," replied Haru as D placed a hand on his shoulder and Q-chan chattered happily from D's. "I am now just 'Haru' even if I have the surname 'Potter' attached to it."

Snape stared at the preteen in front of him and wondered how he could have thought that Haru was ever like his father, James Potter. He seemed more like his mother, Lily Potter. He finally nodded in response. Snape then turned to the wall in front of him and tapped the sequence of bricks as D and Haru watched.

They watched in slight wonderment as the bricks moved by themselves to reveal another world. The street was bustling with people going from store to store, not unlike Chinatown in a way to the father-son pair.

"Welcome Mr Potter, Mr D, to Diagon Alley," said Snape as he looked back at them. D and Haru glanced at each other before looking back at Diagon Alley. / Oh my/ murmured D in Chinese as Haru nodded in agreement.

To be continued…

Ah! Another chappie done. Hopefully my next chappie won't take so long to type up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chap. Two of 'Raised by a Kami'. Until nxt time, sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Raised by a Kami

Sigh. Another long day of boring reality. A nice trip to the park would be nice. And there I'll find my friend shouting at and my friend laughing her head off at the scene. Sigh. I hate you God.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, Sirius and Dumbledore would not be dead and the poor souls of the magical world would run for their lives when they saw my crazy friend.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

……… Japanese

Chapter Three

Haru was sitting in a compartment near the end of the train that was taking him to Hogwarts. Reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by _Newt Scamander_, Haru made sure that Kira, the King Cobra, wasn't trying to eat Trevor the toad that had been hiding in the compartment from his owner. Haru was wearing a grey and smoky blue kimono-like cheongsam with white cherry blossoms embroidered onto it in painful detail and grey and smoky blue slippers with it, leaving his hair to be braided all the way down.

Ame, the Iriomote Wildcat, was sleeping peacefully with her head on his lap as he ran his free hand through her hair. Ame, in the eyes of D and Haru, was a Japanese beauty. She had dark blue eyes with slitted pupils and long black hair that was either tied in a braid or left loose and her ears were pointed and furred. She wore a light blue kimono that had silver snowflakes embroidered onto it with a dark blue sash and light blue socks.

Kira looked like an American despite the fact that he came from Africa. He wore black leather pants with a brown sleeveless leather jacket with black army-like boots that had silver buckles on the outside. Kira had yellow, slitted, slanted eyes with shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied back leaving some to hang in front of his face and patches of scales on his bare arms and on his revealed chest.

He was currently trying, unsuccessfully; to get Trevor to understand that being eaten by him would be the easiest and most painless way of going to Heaven. Trevor merely replied that he was not as dense as he believed him to be.

Trevor had pitch black eyes and green hair that was so dark that it looked black with a dark green tinge. He wore the Australian fashioned light blue board shorts that had a wide white stripe on either side with thin dark blue strips on the edges along with a black t-shirt and sandals on his webbed feet.

"Come on," whined Kira as Trevor glared at him. "It ain't gonna hurt. Just a lil' prick with me fangs and ya off ta Heaven." Trevor's glare upped another notch. "Hell no dammit!" snapped Trevor in a strangely Australian accent despite his origins from England. "Even if Heaven's as good as you said it is, I ain't gonna be eaten by some bloody snake!" Kira then pouted in disappointment as he folded his arms like a petulant child.

Ame opened an eye and glanced at the sulking Kira. "Baka," muttered Ame as she closed her eye again and went back to sleep as Kira gave an indignant cry. Haru chuckled in amusement as he scratched a spot behind Ame's ear that made her purr.

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and the round-faced boy that Haru, his father, Ame and Kira saw on the platform came in. he looked tearful but his tears disappeared when he saw Trevor on the seat opposite to Kira. "TREVOR!" cried the boy as he hugged Trevor fiercely. Trevor sighed in resignation as his owner hugged him even though to anyone looking through the door, the boy was really only holding the toad close to his chest.

Haru smiled slightly as the boy turned to him with grateful eyes. "Thank you so much," said the boy with a thankful smile. "I thought I had lost him." Haru marked his page before responding. "Not at all," murmured Haru as he looked up again. "I'm Haru and you are?" queried Haru curiously. The boy smiled sheepishly as he realised he had forgotten to introduce himself to the 'girl' in front of him.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom," he said as he held out a hand for Haru to shake. Haru took the proffered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Mister Longbottom," said Haru sincerely as Ame yawned and stood up to stretch before sitting on her haunches. Neville suddenly gasped as he remembered something.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," said Neville as he turned to leave. "A girl was helping me look for Trevor and I need to go and tell her that I found him." Haru merely nodded as Kira watched mournfully at his lost meal. "See you at the feast then," said Haru with a mysterious smile on his lips. "Oh, if you want Trevor to stop running away, I would suggest that you don't pet him between the eyes and to not rub his stomach, especially if you don't want him to upend his last meal, again." Neville gaped at the still smiling Haru as Kira and Ame snickered silently.

Haru then blinked innocently. "Don't you have to find someone Mister Longbottom?" questioned Haru with such child-like innocence that Neville snapped out of his daze and thanked Haru hurriedly before running out, closing the door after him. Kira and Ame then started laughing as Haru opened his book again. "You just love messing with the minds of humans don't you Haru-kun?" remarked Ame as she took out her fan from a hidden pocket in her sleeve and snapped it open.

Kira grinned ferally at Ame. "Why wouldn't he?" said Kira as he crossed his long legs. "They abandoned him in an alleyway to die, starve or be picked up by creepy old men with strange sexual tas-Aak!" Was what Kira cried when Ame hit him with her fan, her metal-ribbed, lady fan. "What was that for!" shouted Kira as he held his head with tears of pain leaking from his eyes.

Ame glared at him. "For being a bigger baka than I gave you credit for," was what Ame said as she opened her fan again and fanned her face gently. Kira's eye twitched as he glared at the wildcat that ignored him. Haru watched this all from his seat near the window with mirth in his eyes. He then looked out of the compartment window.

The sun shined merrily as some clouds drifted by quickly. "Such nice weather today," murmured Haru as Ame and Kira traded insults in the background. "Perfect for some late afternoon fun." Ame and Kira heard and their eyes flickered over to Haru who now had a slightly sadistic smirk on his face. Ame smiled slightly despite the feral glint in her eyes and Kira gave a feral grin, showing off sharp teeth and small notches where his fangs were. "Definitely," said Kira as he rubbed his hands together.

The rest of the trip was peaceful, interrupted only around half-past twelve when there was a great clatter outside the compartment. A smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door and said "Anything off the trolley, dear?" Haru was about to say 'no' when he saw all the different types of sweets, candy and chocolate on said trolley.

With hearts in his eyes and a happy smile, Haru said 'yes' quickly and pulled out his money pouch as he stood up. Looking at all the different sweets, Haru decided to buy double of everything so that he could send half to his father and keep the other half for himself. Hoping that Hedwig had made it safely to Hogwarts, Haru munched on the candy happily as Ame and Kira sorted the _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _into two piles and made sure to put the normal flavours and non-meat ones in one pile, leaving the rest to be thrown into the nearest bin.

The sky soon grew dark and Haru got up to change. Taking down his trunk with the help of Kira, Haru opened his trunk and pulled out a black robe before placing all his candy in neatly. Soon a voice echoed through the train. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Closing his trunk, Haru carefully placed Kira on his shoulders and Ame stood up and followed Haru out of the train as it stopped at the station. As they stepped out of the compartment, they were soon overwhelmed by the moving crowd in the corridor. Though many had stopped to let Haru go first, smiling charmingly, since they wanted to get on the good side of the pretty 'girl'. However they paled when they caught sight of Kira staring at them with his unblinking yellow eyes.

Ame and Kira snickered silently as Haru gave them a charming, if empty, smile in return. Sweeping away from the dazed boys, Haru went onto the small platform as Ame followed at his heels, weaving expertly through the legs of the many students there. The masses unconsciously made a pathway for him as he walked, or glided in the view of some, down the platform.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Haru, Ame and Kira head a booming but kind voice. "First years! First years here!" A large man with wild black hair that covered half his face, leaving only the top half of his face showing small black beetle-like eyes. Haru, Ame and Kira could easily tell that the man wasn't fully human. "Ready? Right, follow me- any more first years? Mind your step now! First years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, except for Haru, they followed Hagrid down what seemed a steep, narrow path. It was quite dark though should anyone look near Haru, they would see three pairs of glowing eyes. The turned round a bend and got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. There was an exaggerated noise of amazement which caused Haru to sigh slightly at the simple minds.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats by the shore. Haru decided to follow Hagrid into the same boat as Neville followed. A girl with bushy hair had followed Neville but had to leave to sit with someone else as Hagrid had taken half of the boat space. Ame leapt onto Haru's lap after he sat down and Kira was staring at Neville's pocket since he could taste Trevor there.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid as the boat sank before bobbing up again. "Right then-FORWARD!" the little fleet of boats all moved at once across the expanse of the lake, reflecting the view of the castle and the starry night sky. Everyone was silent as they stared at the looming castle. Haru merely looked at it with slightly glazed eyes as he heard the whispers of Nature call to him.

Kira and Ame made sure that no one noticed as Haru listened to the advice that was given to him. He ducked before Hagrid gave the warning. And as they went through a curtain of ivy, no one noticed the plant move slightly to caress Haru gently and the gentle smile that Haru had on their face. They were all to busy gazing at the dark tunnel that they were taking which seemed to go under the castle itself.

Hagrid checked the boats as people were coming out of them before they climbed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's bobbing lamp. They soon reached onto a stretch of smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the great castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge front door made of oak and iron hinges.

"Everyone here? Good." Hagrid said before raising a gigantic fist and knocked on the castle door three times. The door swung open at once to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and Haru knew that she was not one to cross. Haru also noticed a strange type of aura around her. "She smells of felines," murmured Ame from his arms as Kira gagged slightly. "I can taste it from here man," grumbled Kira as he had his arms around Haru's shoulders. "It reeks." Ame's eye twitched. Suddenly, Kira had another bump on his head as Ame held onto her fan. "Baka yarou," muttered Ame as she put away her fan again. "Don't insult my family."

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. McGonagall nodded sharply. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She then pulled the door wide to reveal an entrance hall so large you could almost fit the whole pet-shop in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches but their natural light couldn't reach the darkness above the ceiling which was too high to make out. In front of them was a magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper floors.

They followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor to a small empty chamber off the hall. Haru's ears pricked up slightly when he passed a doorway to his right, hearing the drone of hundreds of voices in the room. McGonagall opened the door and the new students crowded in, huddling together closer than they would have usually. But Haru made sure to stay away from them, lest they annoy either Ame or Kira into attacking them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began McGonagall. Haru then drifted off as he looked around him, petting Ame as he did so. He only came to focus when McGonagall had reached the ending of her speech.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and a smudge on a red-headed boy's nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said the professor. "Please wait quietly." When she left the chamber, the others all started talking at once. Haru sighed silently again. _'So loud,' _he thought as he gazed around the room. They all sound like a bunch of monkeys from the shop. muttered Haru in Japanese as he stroked Ame. Ame meowed in agreement as her tail waved back and forth. Haru never noticed all the looks he got, most were in awe of how he could look so regal without effort and the strange mysterious air he had around him.

Haru noticed that Neville had fixed his cloak and was moving towards him. He gave him a small smile. "Hello again Longbottom-san," said Haru as nodded in greeting. Neville smiled back. "Hi Haru," replied Neville, not noticing all the jealous looks. "Thanks again for finding Trevor for me."

"Not at all," murmured Haru as Ame wriggled slightly out of his arms and leapt lightly onto the floor before weaving in and out of Neville's legs, purring. Neville smiled and crouched down to scratch her behind the ears. Suddenly there was a shadow and Haru and Neville looked from their respective positions to see the red-haired boy.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "How may I help you Mister…?" trailed off Haru, giving the boy a chance to introduce himself. "Ron Weasley," said the boy as he attempted to give a charming smile. Kira lifted his head as Ame flexed her paws. "What's your name, my lady?" Haru's eye twitched as he glared at Ron. Trevor pooped his head out from Neville's pocket to watch the show.

"First of all," began Haru icily, still smiling though in a more sinister manner, as the chatter stopped and everyone turned to watch the event unfold. "Name is Haru. Second of all, I am a boy; as such I am not called 'lady'. Thirdly, you really should learn to not judge a person by their looks alone Mister Weasley." The boy, Weasley, went red and opened his mouth to speak when McGonagall came back.

"Move along now," she said in a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." She glanced suspiciously at Weasley before addressing them. "Now, form a line," said McGonagall to the first years. "And follow me."

Haru calmly picked Ame up before getting in line behind a boy with sandy hair with Neville behind him. They went out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Haru was mildly impressed with the place as Ame and Kira decided to leave now. With Kira around her, Ame leapt down and hid underneath the nearest table which happened to be full of Slytherins.

McGonagall led them up to a long table that was placed in front of four long tables, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers behind them. Haru glanced up at the ceiling and saw the starry night sky looking back down at him. He then glanced at the professor as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top was a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. To his amusement, the hat twitched slightly before a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. It then began to sing.

Haru then drifted off as the hat sung about the four houses, only coming back to focus when the whole hall applauded as it bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again. Haru heard Weasley mutter "So we just have to try on a hat! I'll kill Fred, he going on about wrestling a troll." Haru mentally shook his head at the gullibility of the Wizarding world. Not to mention their strange obsession with hogs and their idiotic racism and prejudice.

McGonagall then stepped forward holding onto a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and put on the hat as she sat down on the stool, the hat covering her eyes. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. A table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to join the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw a ghost of a monk wave happily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Then Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table next to Hufflepuff clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined their table.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor. The table next to the Ravenclaws exploded with cheers and Haru could see the twins that helped him earlier catcalling. 'Bulstrode, Millicent' became the first Slytherin and Haru studied the house under Snape's care. They looked unpleasant but he could tell that it was only a mask. After all, he and his father wear mask when dealing with most humans anyway. The Sorting went on as the group became smaller and smaller.

Haru noticed that the hat sometimes shouted the house at once and sometimes it would take a while to decide. The sandy-haired boy that was in front of him, 'Finnigan, Seamus', took a whole minute before going to Gryffindor.

Then a 'Granger, Hermione', was called and Haru remembered that her family had bought a talking cockatiel from them earlier this year. She almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on eagerly. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat as Weasley groaned. Then Neville was called and Haru smiled at him encouragingly and he smiled back. When the hat was placed onto his head, it took a long time before calling out 'GRYFFINDOR'. Haru had to laugh when Neville ran off with the hat before, running back, amid gales of laughter, to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.

Haru zoned out again as the Sorting went on, the group now losing more and more people. He snapped out of it when McGonagall announced his name. "Potter, Haru!" as Haru stepped forward, he could hear the awed and confused whispers.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Isn't his name Harry?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Haru saw before the hat covered his vision was the shocked looks of Neville and Weasley and the encouraging looks of Ame and Kira. He then saw the blackness inside the hat and waited.

"_Hmm," _said a small voice in his ear. _"I must say that it has been some time since I have ever met anyone who was raised by D." _Haru nodded mentally. _"You mean my grandfather from the thirteenth century? He only adopted some half veelas when their mother died from depression at having betrayed her unfound mate." _Haru felt the hat nod approvingly. _"You know your family history well," _replied the hat. _"And since you are the adopted son of the youngest D and can see all of Nature as your father and ancestors have, you may call me by my true name, Maximillion." _Haru mentally bowed his gratefulness.

"_Thank you for allowing me this honour," _said Haru mentally to Maximillion. _"But can you sort me now please? The masses are getting restless." _Maximillion chuckled in his ear. _"Very well then," _he said. _"Since you seem to be a more like your adopted ancestors than your biological ones, it better be _SLYTHERIN!" Maximillion shouted the last word as the hall fell silent in shock. _"Good luck and good bye Haru," _said the hat as Haru gave the same reply before taking the hat off.

No one reacted as Haru walked calmly to the Slytherin table where Ame and Kira were waiting for him. Then, the Slytherins that were already seated threw their composure and cheered. Haru glanced up to see Snape staring at him, before he gave him a small nod. Haru returned it before smiling slightly at his house mates. The last three people were finally sorted, 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw, Weasley a Gryffindor and the final Slytherin, a Blaise Zabini sat on the other side of Haru.

Haru petted Ame as he ignored the Headmaster when he stood up to give a message to the whole Hall. He snapped out of it when the Headmaster mentioned a Forbidden Forest near the castle. _'I wonder what creatures I will be able to find there,' _thought Haru as he petted Ame absently. _'Maybe some of the people there would like to come to the shop.' _Haru came out of his daze when he heard the last words of the Headmaster as the table was suddenly ladened with food. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Haru glanced at one of the older years. "He doesn't happen to have a mental illness does he?" asked Haru as he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe schizophrenia?" The boy shook his head. "Mental illness? Maybe. Mad? Definitely." Said the boy with confidence. "I'm Marcus Flint by the way; I'm captain of our Quidditch team." Haru nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you Flint-san," murmured Haru as Ame pooped her head up over the table. "As you heard earlier, I am Haru Potter, and this is Ame and Kira." Haru pointed to the respective owners of said names.

"Please refrain from annoying Kira," began Haru as his other house mates stared at him for talking so calmly with a king Cobra around his shoulders. "While he can not bite anyone and pump them full of poison since he promised tou-san he wouldn't, I'm sure he isn't beneath snapping at you with his other teeth. And please do not insult Ame since she will gladly claw any bit of flesh she can get her paws on regardless of whether you're friend or foe."

Haru then turned to eat his meal in silence as his house mates chatted lightly around him. Ame and Kira merely talked as they ate, telling him what they could smell off of his house mates while they were hiding under the table. Haru then noticed a cold presence next to him and looked up. He saw the ghosts of what looked like a man from the medieval ages. He had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood.

/It's been some time since I've seen any child of D come to Hogwarts/ said the ghost in an older version of Chinese, surprising most of the Slytherins. Haru merely gave him a small smile. /I am merely an adopted child sir/ said Haru as Ame tilted her head. /The last ones you saw were most likely my half veela ancestors./ The ghost nodded thoughtfully. /Well, should you need my help call my name/ said the ghost. /It is Raphael. But most call me the Bloody Baron./ The Bloody Baron then went off, leaving Haru to deal with shocked students. Raising an eyebrow, Haru ignored them and went back to eating as Kira and Ame stared at them unblinkingly. Haru mentally sighed as he drank some soup. _'It's going to be a long year.' _Thought Haru tiredly as the chatter built up again, allowing him to eat quietly.

Sigh. Sorry for the lame ending. I didn't know how ta end it so I left it there but in the next chapter it will start off with the next morning. Until then, ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Raised by a Kami

I hold a small globe in my right hand. "This is the world," I say. I then hold up various weapons of mass destruction in my left hand. "And this is what will happen when my friend is going to go ahead with her plan of world domination." All the weapons light up and hit the globe with a loud explosion creating a mushroom shaped cloud. I stare at the now charcoal globe with a bored look on my face. "I pity the world."

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, the Wizarding World would be completely deserted due to my mentally insane friend who insist on taking over the world.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

……… Japanese

Chapter Four

The next morning saw whispers following Haru the minute he left his dorm with Ame at his side and Kira wandering the castle in interest and also looking for the kitchens. His housemates found it hard to decide how to treat him. On one hand, he was their housemate and had yet to condemn them in anyway. On the other, he was the one who had defeated their Lord, the one person that they were to serve once it was their time. As such, they had treated him neutrally until they could sort things out in their own minds.

Haru, of course did not care whether they liked him or not. He was no mortal and would live longer than they would. He would still walk the Earth even if they had lived to see their own great-great-grand children, as youthful and ageless as his Elven kin. Many stared at him as he would talk calmly with all of the ghosts as they led him to his classes. Even Peeves, the resident poltergeist, would be seen having a civil conversation with Haru, if you can count talking about cherry bombs, plastic dynamite, flamethrowers, grenades and etc a civil conversation. On one of their conversations, they came across Mrs Norris a dust-coloured Maine Coon with bright yellow eyes, who ended up walking along with them, talking with Ame as Haru absently, listened to their conversations.

Once Haru got to his classes he found most were quite interesting since he was able to talk to some people with higher order thinking. Hermione Granger was one he knew. Draco Malfoy could be a possible customer to the petshop if he came at the right time. Neville Longbottom proved to be a good choice as well. Blaise Zabini might be a potential customer but only time could tell. On Wednesday nights, he was up in the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars and learning about them in greater detail. They went to the greenhouses three times a week where Haru, Neville and Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch, talked enthusiastically about the different plants in the Wizarding world and where you could find them.

History of Magic was the most boring class that Haru had ever taken and he ended up playing with Ame, writing his own notes from the book or talk with Hermione about Mikey, the talking cockatoo that he and his father sold her and her parents in January. They were taught by a ghost, Professor Binns that had left his own body without knowing it. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was quite amusing and Haru and Ame were definitely sure that he wasn't human. When he had started their first lesson, he fell off the pile of books he stood on when he came to Haru's name on the roll.

Their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall had changed her desk into a pig and back again in their first lesson and had given them matches to turn into needles. Only Haru had succeeded in changing his match into a needle with Hermione changed it slightly; it had turned all silver and pointy. McGonagall had given Haru ten points and a small rare smile. "Your father was good at this subject as well, Mr Potter," said McGonagall to him as the bell rung. Defence Against the Dark Arts had turned out to be a big joke and Kira was very wary of Quirrell when it was his turn to stay with Haru for the day. "Don't trust that man Haru," hissed Kira as they left after the lesson. "He reeks of death and decay." Haru nodded slightly at the warning as he left for lunch in the Great Hall.

Friday, however, was the class that he would not forget in all the years that he would live. He was walking to class calmly in his white mandarin shirt and black under shirt with black pants that had silvery white and silvery black koi fishes embroidered on them on their respective colours. Over his usual clothing was a black school robe with the Slytherin insignia on the left side. Ame was walking with him and Kira was wandering again but this time on the third floor.

"His curiosity is going to kill him one day," mumbled Ame as Haru chuckled softly. When he got close to the dungeons, he saw Hermione ahead and called out her name. "Hermione-san!" chirped Haru once he was within earshot of the girl. "Good morning." Hermione looked up and smiled. "Good morning Haru," replied Hermione politely. "How are you?" Haru merely smiled. "I am fine." They then continued their conversation form where they left off in their History class. As they chatted, they walked towards their Potions classroom where a group of Gryffindors were already milling around the classroom door. They were shocked when they saw a Slytherin and a Gryffindor talking, throwing hexes, jinxes or curses at each other is not a conversation neither is a screaming match, actually having a conversation.

Unfortunately, due to the idiocy of a certain redhead, their conversation was interrupted. "Oi Granger!" shouted Weasley. "What are you doing with that Slytherin scum!" Hermione's eye twitched rapidly as she glared at Weasley. Ame waved her tail back and forth as she crouched down slightly, hissing and with her claws out. Haru glanced at him calmly with a raised eyebrow. However, someone spoke up from behind them. "Merlin Weasley," drawled a voice. "Is that the limit of your vocabulary or are you just naturally dumb?"

Hermione spun round as Haru calmly turned his head slightly and glanced back. "Ah, Malfoy-san," said Haru pleasantly with a small smile that his father always wore. "Goyle-san, Crabbe-san, good morning." Draco nodded slightly in greeting before focusing on Weasley with a sneer. "You should know better than to insult someone of a higher rank than you, you know," said Draco as he watched Weasley go red like a tomato. "Especially when said person is a Slytherin and of the Potter line, someone that is definitely of higher rank than you." Weasley turned a deep reddish-purple and would have exploded if it weren't for the fact that Snape had appeared from the shadows.

"What is going on here?" he asked silkily as he swept the crowd with onyx eyes. "Ronald was insulting my friend here by calling him 'scum'! 'Scum'!" fumed Hermione silently as she glared at him angrily causing him to flinch. Never say that men never know when to shut their mouths when a woman is pissed. Snape raised a brow at the little lioness before looking at Weasley. "Is this true Mr Malfoy?" asked Snape calmly with a bit of anger. Draco nodded as did the other Slytherins that had come during the small argument. "Well then," said Snape. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow student."

The other Gryffindors gaped at their professor, and would have retaliated, if it weren't for the glare that he had directed at them. "Now that this is settled," said Snape as he turned and opened the door. "All of you get into the classroom." All of the Gryffindors rushed into the classroom as the Slytherins went in calmly but swiftly. Haru nodded slightly to Snape in thanks who returned the gesture. When they were all seated, Haru sitting next to Draco, Snape took the roll and paused slightly at Weasley's name. "Ah, yes," remarked Snape softly with a little disdain. "Ronald Weasley, another one to add the long lists of Weasleys' that have graced the halls of Hogwarts. The other Slytherins snickered softly as Haru ignored the heated glare directed at him from said person. He had faced juvenile lions that could glare fiercer than him. Ame growled at him from her position at Haru's feet as her hackles rose in a challenge. He cut off the glare since Weasley didn't want to be bitten by Ame. He had seen those sharp teeth and did not feel like going to the Hospital Wing any time soon.

When Snape finished calling the names, he looked up to the class with his onyx eyes. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began in merely a whisper but the whole class caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you to understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this as Haru thought that it was similar to how most humans never cherish what is in front of them until it is too late; until it is gone forever. _'They will never understand the world around them and see with eyes wide open until it is too late,' _thought Haru with a bit of sadness as he watched Weasley being bombarded with questions by their Potions professor.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, Weasley?" asked Snape with a predatory glint in his eyes. "I don't know sir," said Weasley sullenly as Hermione raised her hand. Snape's lip curled into a sneer. "Tut tut- looks like you don't have much intelligence despite all your other more successful brothers." Weasley flinched slightly at that remark. "Let's try again. Weasley, where would you find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir," gritted out Weasley through clenched teeth. Hermione stretched her hand as high as she could without leaving her seat. Sighing silently, Haru caught her eye and shook his head minutely. 'Don't bother' he mouthed to her as she huffed silently but did as he advised. "Maybe you should look at your books before coming to school, Weasley." Weasley's eye twitched rapidly as Ame snickered at his anger. "Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir," ground out Weasley as his ears turned red at the tips. Snape arched an eyebrow before glancing at Haru. "Mr Potter," drawled Snape lazily. "Would you please enlighten Mr Weasley with the correct answers?" Haru nodded. "Of course Professor," said Haru softly. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong that it is named the Draught of Living Death, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which is also known as aconite." Snape nodded before snapping at the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?" The class became alive in a flurry of movement as they all rummage for quills and parchment.

Snape turned to head towards the blackboard but stopped and turned slightly. "And two points will be taken off Gryffindor house for your cheek, Weasley," said Snape over the noise. "And ten points will be awarded to Slytherin House for your correct answers Mr Potter." The rest of the lesson was pure Hell for the Gryffindors as the Slytherins watched them struggle with the class. Snape had paired them up and set them to making a simple boil cure potion. He watched and criticised almost everyone's work except Draco's and Haru's which had turned out alright despite it not being finished.

As he was giving them complements in front of the whole class, a hissing noise was heard and a cloud of acid green smoke filled the dungeon. As it seems, Neville had melted his and Seamus's cauldron into a twisted lump of metal as their potion spilled onto the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Ame had leapt onto a clear space on the table once she had smelt the acrid smoke as Haru had followed her unspoken advice and sat cross-legged on his stool. The rest of the class had panicked before leaping onto their stools and were now standing on them. Neville was, however, drenched in the ruined potion when the cauldron collapsed and was now sporting angry red boils all over his arms and legs.

He moaned in pain as Snape cleared the spilt potion with a wave of his wand. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as more boils sprang up on his face. "Take him to the Hospital Wing," Snape ordered to Seamus before rounding on Weasley, who had been working next to Neville. "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills Weasley? Thought to make yourself the centre of attention if he got it wrong, did you? That's another two points off of Gryffindor."

An hour later saw Haru walking out of the dungeons with Ame by his side when he heard his name being called out. "Oi Potter!" Puzzled, Haru stopped and turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Yes Malfoy?" asked Haru politely when Draco had caught up. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends during dinner later," asked Draco as Crabbe and Goyle came up at a slower pace. Cocking his head, he scanned their faces closely for any signs of ill intentions. After deeming them sincere he nodded. "Certainly," replied Haru with a small smile as he turned. "I'll see you all at dinner then." With a nod in good bye, Haru turned fully and left the dungeons just as Kira turned the corner.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all watched in surprise as Haru smiled down at the King Cobra that had appeared before leaning down. "There you are Kira," they heard Haru say as he held out a hand for the snake to climb onto. "How was your wanderings today?" They heard a hiss from the poisonous snake before it climbed onto the proffered appendage and curled itself around Haru's forearm. Before they could hear another word, Haru had gone off around the corner and out of their sight.

"You wouldn't believe what I found on the third corridor Haru," exclaimed Kira as he waved his arms in emphasis. Ame raised an eyebrow in query as Haru blinked in response. "So what did you find Kira?" asked Haru curiously. Kira grinned at them both. "I found a Cerberus," said Kira proudly as Ame's and Haru's eyes widened. "A Cerberus?" repeated Haru in disbelief. "Here? In the school?" Kira nodded rapidly. "Nice guy," said Kira nonchalantly. "For a Greek mutt. He's kinda lonely though and said he would like someone else other than his other two heads to talk to, even though they sleep most of the time." Haru smiled happily and clapped his hands together. "Lead the way Kira," chirped Haru with closed eyes as Kira grinned and led them to the third floor corridor.

On the way, they met Peeves who had happily greeted them before going off to cause more havoc on Mr Filch. When they had finally reached the room that held the Cerberus, Haru opened the door with a simple _'Alohomora' _before sliding in. There, in front of Haru, was a large black Cerberus. All three heads blinked awake before yawning. Though, in Haru's eyes, in front of him was a young man with black hair, dark olive skin and dark brown eyes in a white and blue coloured toga. He had yellowish-white sandals on his feet and only looked to be fourteen years of age. When he finally came to, he looked up at Haru. "Who are you?" demanded the Cerberus as his eyes changed to a darker brown that was almost black.

Haru smiled as Ame and Kira appeared beside him in their true forms. The Cerberus's eyes changed to a hazel brown as his eyes widened in surprise. "Kira!" chirped the boy as he pounced on the older teen happily. "You came back! And so soon too!" Kira's arms pin wheeled as he fell back onto the door with a soft 'thud'. "Whoa there boyo," gasped Kira as he hit the door causing Ame and Haru to laugh. His eyes changed to a chestnut brown. "Sorry Kira," he apologised as he let go. "Gemini was quite bored when you left." Kira waved away the apology as he glared at Ame and Haru. "Not to worry Sagittarius," said Kira nonchalantly. "This is Ame and Haru by the way." Sagittarius turned and bowed slightly to them. "A pleasure to meet you both," he greeted them politely. "I apologise for Aries. He is quite violent to people he doesn't know."

Sagittarius's eyes turned to the black/brown of before. "Hmph," huffed Aries as he glared at the stone wall. "Not my fault. Hagrid just told us to guard da place from any intruders. I was just following orders." Haru merely smiled at the 'triplets'. "Not to worry Cerberus-san," said Haru happily. "I'm just happy to meet a Cerberus anyway. I've never talked to one face-to-face before." Chestnut eyes came back again and Sagittarius smiled at him. "Not at all D-san," murmured Sagittarius as Haru looked at him in amusement. "D is my father," said Haru with a small smile. "But 'D' is my last name despite what these prejudiced morons might believe." Hazel eyes came forth, shining with curiosity as Gemini sat down on the stone floor. "Can you tell me how that is?" asked Gemini in innocent happiness. "Please?"

Haru laughed lightly as he also sat down gracefully with Ame and Kira following. Listening to Haru tell the story of how he met his father to the Cerberus. It was a happy time for them all until Haru, Kira and Ame had to leave Gemini, Sagittarius and Aries to go to dinner. "Come back soon!" chirped Gemini with a large grin as Aries took over and hit his own head. "Shut up you loud fool," growled Aries. "Aries!" snapped Sagittarius as he punched himself. "Don't hit Gemini on the head." Haru laughed lightly as they went down the stairs, listening to the bickering triplets. Ame sighed heavily. "We're going to visit them again huh?" she asked. Haru merely nodded in response as they headed towards the Great Hall. Ame sighed again as Kira laughed out loud.

To be continued…

Finally! I finished this bloody chap! Sorry for da lame ending though. Anyways, hopefully I won't get another writer's block for the next chapter and for those who read my other story… I'm soooooo sorry for the delay on the nxt chap. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Until nxt time, ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Raised by a Kami

What a wonderful world we live in…NOT! What kinda bloody place goes on and on about wars and petty lil' fights dat aren't even worth fightin' over! We are nothin' but bloody hypocrites and as such, when da world ends, I'll b frickin' laughin' at our idiocy when we finally destroy our decayin' ecosystem. Until then, I say dat most of the 'civilised' world is nothin' but bloody morons dat need ta wake up and look around them.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, the Wizarding World would be completely deserted due to my mentally insane friend who insist on taking over the world.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

……… Japanese

Chapter Five

When Haru had appeared sitting with Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe later at dinner, it had caused quite a shock as they were used to seeing Haru sit by himself with no other company other than his two pet animals. This, of course, set off Weasley into a rant which he was soon berated for by his twin brothers, Hermione and, strangely enough, Neville. There were also some people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who came to Haru's defence since they had met him before when they had bought their pets from him and his dad a some time during the years before, in other countries. Haru merely smiled as the other Slytherins stared at him. "It's quite helpful to have a lot of connections, no?" asked Haru innocently with his mysterious smile as he took a bite of his fruit parfait; an ice-cream sundae with layers of natural strawberry ice-cream and mixed fruit, topped with whip cream and cut strawberries and stoned cherries. Ame and Kira were laughing as Weasley paled and leaned back at all the people telling him off for insulting Haru; thinking that even if Haru was in the Slytherin House, he was still a good person since they had had all good experiences with him and his father.

Up on the High/Teachers table, the Headmaster couldn't help but smile at the show of House Unity. "Now isn't this nice?" asked Dumbledore happily to his Deputy Headmistress who was frowning at the loud, mainly angry, voices. "Yes," replied McGonagall with thinned lips. "But couldn't they be a little less…exuberant?" Hearing that comment, Snape smirked as he watched Haru interact with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as they laughed at Weasley who was being shouted at by five different girls. Needless to say, no one ever said a bad thing within hearing of any of the former customers of the petshop, lest they wanted to be killed slowly and painfully.

A few days later saw Haru and the rest of the Slytherin first years at flying lessons with the Gryffindors. Haru was talking with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as they stood by the twenty brooms on the ground beside them. Kira listened in on their conversation from his hiding spot under Haru's left sleeve when he caught the scent of a familiar person. **"Hermione's here," **hissed Kira quietly to Haru. Haru tilted his head slightly when he heard the news, making it look like he was listening intently on the information that Draco was giving him on Wizarding government. When he heard Hermione greet him cheerfully, Haru turned his head and gave her a polite smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu (1) Hermione-san," greeted Haru with a small nod. "Good morning Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle," greeted Hermione politely to them as the other Slytherins looked on to make sure that nothing out-of-hand happened.

Draco gave her a curt nod while Crabbe and Goyle merely grunted in reply. "Where's Ame?" asked Hermione curiously as the other Slytherins glared at the other Gryffindors who returned the favour. They only tolerated Hermione since she was a friend of Haru and held no threat to them. "Oh," said Haru as he blinked before smiling the same smile that his father puts on when a new customer comes into the shop. "She's with a new friend of hers. Kira had introduced them and now they take turns keeping him some company." Hermione blinked in surprise. "Who's their new, um, 'friend'?" asked Hermione curiously as the other Slytherins listened in. Haru merely gave that smile as his eyes became crescents. "Oh, he's just a dog," said Haru nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "Albeit a large dog, but a dog nonetheless."

"Is it an Irish Red Setter?" asked Hermione thoughtfully, thinking of all the different dog breeds that might match. "That's the only dog I can think of since it is the biggest breed of dog there is isn't it?" Haru shook his head. "There are other breeds that are just as big as or larger than the Red Setter," explained Haru calmly and softly. "Hermione since she was a friend of HaruHHlklkjl;jka; But I think that their new friend might be a mixed breed." _'Hmm, definitely a mixed breed.' _Thought Haru to himself as their Flying instructor came towards them.

After getting the class settled and teaching them how to mount the broom without falling off, they were soon whizzing through the sky aimlessly and happily. Haru was in the air laughing mentally as Kira started muttering about how wonderful the land was and that solidity was his best, best friend in the world. Humming to himself, Haru did barrel rolls, loops and just aimless wandering to the amazement of his friends and acquaintances. In fact, Neville was so amazed that his grip on his broom slackened and he soon started to slip off his broom, which was just tolerating his nervous presence. Once it felt its rider's grip loosen, it bucked up causing Neville to fall but be saved by Haru as the broom lazily flew towards the Forbidden Forest.

During Haru's own aimless wandering, he had the misfortune of his 'Gift' alerting him to the fact that his classmate was about to fall making him dash towards him like a blur and grabbing Neville's hand just as he fell off the broom. "-Sigh- Neville-san, try to keep your nervousness hidden," said Haru in resignation as he slowly descended down. "They can sense your fear." Neville nodded rapidly as he gave Haru a grateful smile. "O-o-okay t-t-then H-H-Haru," stuttered Neville as Neville's feet touched the ground. Hermione then got off her own broom that she was hovering on; with her feet just touching the ground, she ran to Neville and checked him over to see if he was alright. Madame Hooch also went up to check on Neville. "That was very foolish Mr Longbottom," scolded Madame Hooch. "If Mr Potter here hadn't caught you, you could have broken a bone or a joint! Now why don't you thank him?"

"T-t-thanks Haru," stuttered Neville again as the rest of the class looked on. Haru merely smiled in reply. "Not at all Neville-san," said Haru cheerfully with a wave of his hand as he gave a small laugh. "I know you'd do the same for me." Neville gave him a shy smile as the Gryffindors gaped in disbelief, bar Hermione of course. When the lesson ended, Haru was quickly surrounded by Gryffindors asking why he did it. However, since they were all talking at once, Haru couldn't answer their question and Kira was getting annoyed by their disregard at Haru's attempts to answer their questions. Getting annoyed himself, Haru made a comment that silenced them immediately. "It's like talking to a bunch of monkeys in heat," stated Haru loud enough for the Gryffindors around him and the Slytherins watching to hear. The Gryffindors stared at him; stunned and insulted at being compared to monkeys as the Slytherins laughed out loud. "Oi," said Seamus Finnigan in annoyance. "What did you call us!" Haru glared at all the Gryffindors, except Hermione and Neville, coldly. "I said," began Haru slowly as if talking to a mentally unstable and slow person. "That it is like 'talking to a bunch of monkeys in heat'. Since you all can't seem to know the meaning of the word 'quiet'." There were cries of outrage at this causing the Haru to quickly go over to the Slytherin side of the field as his year mates made a human barrier.

Looking at them sharply, Haru silenced them with a single look. "Now that you're quiet," said Haru in his normal quiet monotone-like voice. "I'll answer your question. It was an impulse and nothing more. Neville-san may be an acquaintance of mine and I do not know him well but I do not let others get hurt that easily if I can prevent it." And with that, Haru turned sharply and headed towards the castle wandering why his 'Gift' had alerted him to something so trivial after he had meditated to control it after so long. /Father will be worried about this/ murmured Haru softly with a sliver of worry as Kira hissed in agreement.

By the time it was dinner, Haru sighed as he felt the eyes of many people on him. The other Slytherins had silenced them with glares but it didn't stop them from talking. "And here I thought that I won't have to worry about too many things," muttered Haru a bit darkly. "But if they don't stop I am going to make them wish I had never come to this magic school." Ame and Kira glanced at each other uneasily as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle leaned away slightly from the rather dark aura Haru was projecting. As if the other tables heard him, they all shut up as they felt a cold shiver go down their spines and looked over their shoulders suspiciously before deciding to change the subject just in case something bad happens. "Who says voodoo magic never works?" muttered Kira softly to Ame who nodded in agreement as they held little dolls with a piece of paper pinned to it that read 'Idiot's in the Great Hall that won't shut up' with a wooden nail stuck in it and a small wooden mallet in one of their hands.

Haru sent them an amused and thankful glance before taking a bite of his vegetarian chow mien. Once he finished the last bite of his strawberry and mixed fruit mousse cake, Haru stood up, told his friends that he was heading for the Common Room and left with Kira on his left arm and Ame trotting at his heels. The minute he left the view of the Great Hall he was stopped by Snape. Turning around in slight puzzlement, Haru stopped and waited for his professor who was with Flint. "Snape-san, Flint-san," began Haru with slight surprise. "Good evening." Snape nodded in reply as Flint sized him up. "He's got the right build for it," mumbled Flint absently as he started to circle Haru. Haru blinked in confusion as he tilted his head at Snape for an explanation. "I'll explain once we are in my office," said Snape as he stared at Flint who stopped his examinations with a disgruntled look on his face. Still confused, Haru followed Snape and Flint to Snape's office as he thought of what he could have done to get their attention. Once they got to his office and sat down, Snape looked at Haru in the eye that had Ame in his lap. "I heard that you save one of your fellow students from a twenty metre drop from Madame Hooch earlier this afternoon," started Snape as Flint started his examinations again. Haru blinked before his eyes widened in realisation.

"I am sorry Snape-sensei, Flint-san," said Haru startling the two Slytherins. "But I do not wish to be on the Quidditch team. I am not a very big fan of sports." Flint gaped at him in disbelief. "How can you not want to be on the Quidditch team!" exclaimed Flint. "We could easily decimate all of our competition if you were our Seeker for all of our games!" Haru sighed softly. "Flint-san, I really don't have any interest in any type of sport and I do not intend on taking it as a career later in life. I do not even see the point of such a game even if it is for exercise and enjoyment." Snape watched all this calmly as Haru stood up. "If that is all Snape-san?" asked Haru with a glance in Snape's direction who nodded in reply. Haru then turned and left. Once the door closed behind him Flint looked at his Head of House. "Why didn't you convince him to join the Quidditch team, sir?" asked Flint with a slightly sulky look.

"Because Flint," said Snape silkily. "Even if he was on the team, there would be no challenge for him on the field and he would no doubt have his cobra on himself during each game. We do not want our opponents to be poisoned after all." Flint blinked at that comment and remembered what Haru had said during the Welcoming Feast.

-Flashback-

"_Please refrain from annoying Kira," began Haru as his other house mates stared at him for talking so calmly with a king Cobra around his shoulders. "While he can not bite anyone and pump them full of poison since he promised tou-san he wouldn't, I'm sure he isn't beneath snapping at you with his other teeth. And please do not insult Ame since she will gladly claw any bit of flesh she can get her paws on regardless of whether you're friend or foe."_

-End Flashback-

Flint felt a slight chill going up his spine at that. "I nearly forgot about his pets," he mumbled absently as he envisioned people from both teams in the hospital wings with claw and teeth marks and venom in their veins. Flint blanched at that and then nodded weakly. "Maybe putting him on the reserve team would be a better idea. Or just go with what he wants, just in case." Snape merely nodded silently as he raised an eyebrow for Flint to leave. Flint took the hint and left Snape alone in his office. Looking down at the assignments he had to mark, Snape sighed in resignation before thinking of Haru. "You'll be breaking every view we have the world by the time you leave here Potter," murmured Snape to himself with an amused smirk on his lips. "And I can not wait to see the results."

Elsewhere saw Haru smirking when he heard that from his teacher's lips as Kira draped his arms around Haru's shoulders and Ame lay on her stomach as Haru lay back onto the couch by the fireside in the Slytherin Common Room. "You have no idea what the results will be Snape-sensei," said Haru softly with a sly, dark smile on his face. "And they will change this world, be it for the better……or the worst." And with this, a sinister shadow revealed itself from behind the trio; a darker more sadistic side of themselves that they kept hidden from the world of mortals. They people who can not see what is in front of them until it is too late……………

To be continued…

Ahh. Another chappie finished despite it being quite a while since my last update. '…' ok, so I lied it was only a week or two but still, it's long to you- my readers and to me. Anyways, to those of you who read my other story 'Meet the Count' I'm currently writing the 7th chap and it'll be up within a few days to at least a week so hold out til then ppl! Until my next update, ja ne.

Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning (formal)


	7. Chapter 7

Raised by a Kami

Ahh… the holidays… such a wonderful phrase. A time for peace, for luxury, for sleeping in until midday and do nothing but laze about, listening to music, read and, of course, write fanfics to my hearts content. Mmmmmmmm, I absolutely love da holidays. Who eva doesn't is a nutcase or just loves school a bit too much.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic or Petshop of Horrors. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Six

Haru was reading peacefully in front of the fire with Kira and Ame around him when he heard the stone door open and he looked up to see Draco with a slightly angry expression on his face as Crabbe and Goyle trailed after him silently. Catching their eyes and just glancing at Draco, he could tell that his friend had either done something stupid or some idiotic person had gotten him made. With a sigh, Haru bookmarked the page he was on before looking at Draco, who had flopped gracefully (how can anyone do that?) onto the couch opposite with Crabbe and Goyle flanking either side. "What happened?" asked Haru with slight resignation as Ame opened one eye and stared at them. She flicked her tail then went back to sleep as Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other. "Weasley started throwing insults at us about how Slytherins were 'evil' and all that," began Crabbe slowly. "Draco got pissed and challenged him to a wizard's duel tonight at midnight in the trophy room." Haru just stared at them blankly before blinking once. He gracefully stood up, walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.

Draco looked up from his sulking at the blank-faced Haru who had moved in front of him. "What?" growled Draco, who was still pissed off at remarks Weasley had made. Haru gave him a small, polite customer smile and hit him on the head with his book. "Baka," said Haru blankly as he wiped the smile away to replace with a look of slight annoyance. "You know better than to let an oroka yarou like him to get you riled up. I bet he was just doing it to look cool, to make himself feel superior or to just justify that all Slytherins are 'evil'." Draco scowled as he held his head and Crabbe and Goyle stifled their laughter. Haru merely 'Hmph'ed and turned his head away. "Besides," began Haru airily. "He's probably jealous of us for some reason. So next time you see him use that against him and promise me that you won't go off challenging people to duels would you? Otherwise people would think you were becoming a Gryffindor." Draco made a face of disgust causing Crabbe and Goyle to really laugh as Draco gave them a look of mock indignation.

With a huff Draco answered. "Fine," he replied as he sulked. "Besides, I wasn't even going to go and meet the idiot anyway." Haru raised an eyebrow before shrugging. It wasn't any of his business anyway. "Just don't get anyone killed before we leave school," said Haru over his shoulder as he turned towards his seat. "It'll be a big blotch on your school records." Draco raised an eyebrow at his strange friend who returned the action before going back to his book. "And you say _I'm _acting like a Gryffindor," muttered Draco before dodging the flying object which had turned out to be a rolled up _Witch Weekly _magazine left by some careless Slytherin girl.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning found Haru blinking at Draco's look of disbelief. "Something wrong Draco?" asked Haru as he tilted his head. Draco mumbled something before shaking his head. With narrowed eyes, Haru glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley smiling in triumph before talking with one of his friends. "You told Filch then?" asked Haru softly and carelessly causing Draco to look at him sharply. "Not to worry. It isn't my business and I really don't care. I was just curious." Draco stared at him a little while longer before returning to his own breakfast. Shrugging and scratching Ame behind the ears. Looking at Weasley again, Haru couldn't help but think that he had made an unexpected trip down the third floor corridor.

A week later saw the usual flock of owls coming into the Hall and a medium-sized package being delivered to Haru. Raising an arm for Hedwig to land on, he took the package from her and gave her a piece of bacon to eat. "Thanks girl," said Haru as he stroked her feathers. "You go and take a rest now okay?" Hedwig gave him a whistle of thanks before taking off for the Owlery. Haru carefully untied the string and picked up the letter with Chinese characters written on the bottom left-hand corner. He could tell that it was from his father since they were the only ones who wrote to each other in this language, unless it was from ojii-san(1) or hisofu-san(2) but that was quite rare. Haru carefully sliced the letter open with one sharp nail and unfolded it.

_/Dear son,_

_I am happy to hear that you are doing so well at school and that you have fixed several misinterpretations. We are doing well in the shop, even though some of the animals, and I, miss your presence here. And since Halloween was coming up, I thought I'd send you some home-made sweets before-hand as a thank you for the sweets you had sent me earlier, though I am concerned to hear that your 'Gift' has been acting up again even though you have some control over it and do not have your saban(3) with you. But if it happens again, tell me and we'll see if we can go and visit Yuuko. Also, son, we shall be moving again, this time to Los Angeles, America. Come back during Christmas and we'll ask Fawkes-san to take us there. _

_Love, your father_

_P.S. I made your favourite cakes and put in some sweets that our neighbour gave us. /_

With a happy cat-like smile, Haru opened the package and his eyes sparkled with happiness when he saw one of his favourite sweets. Oukatou, Sabaiyen Mousse, Swedish milk chocolate, Fondant au Chocolat, Beauty's Lips, Chinese moon cakes and many others, there were also some Chocolate Rum Pots that his father had no doubt sent to him to give to Snape. With a happy smile, Haru took out some Oukatou and took a bite of it. He then moved onto the rest of the candies slowly, taking a small portion of each as the others wondered how he didn't gain any weight from all the candy, sugar and sweets he eats on a daily basis. Ame was staring at the Chocolate Rum Pots but knew that the chocolate and alcohol weren't good for her and sighed dejectedly before wondering when D was going to send them some animal-friendly chocolate.

She glanced at Haru and blinked when she saw that he was still eating the sweets to the disbelief of the others around him. Ame tapped Haru on the shoulder catching his attention. "It's almost time to go to class Haru-kun," said Ame as she looked up to the Head Table. Haru also glanced at said table to see the teachers starting to go. With a sigh, Haru closed the box and shrunk it with a spell he found in his Charms book. "Time for class then," murmured Haru as he stood up and headed for his first class of the day with Ame at his heels. For the rest of the day, Haru was quite busy and the teachers were happy that they had a competent and intelligent student that questioned how the spells worked. His last class of the day gave him the opportunity to give Snape his father's gift since Potions was his last class. When all the students, except Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, were gone, Haru walked up to Snape with the Rum Pots in hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the small box in his hand. "Yes Potter?" queried Snape in his own way. Haru merely smiled and placed the box onto his desk. "A thank you gift from my father, Professor," explained Haru as Ame jumped onto the table. "For taking us to Diagon Alley in August." Snape's brow rose even higher before he took the gift slowly. "What is it?" asked Snape curiously as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle eavesdropped onto their conversation. Haru's smile grew as his eyes closed to become crescent. "Rum Pots," said Haru with a small laugh as the others stared at him. "'Rum Pots'?" repeated Snape with both eyebrows raised. Haru merely shrugged. "Father thought that you would like some alcoholic chocolate."

"I see," said Snape slowly. "Then please thank your father for me." Haru nodded and waved good bye to his professor. "Why do you have a recipe for Rum Pots?" asked Crabbe incredulously as he stared at Haru. "My god-mother is an alcoholic and tends to have a love of candy as well," explained Haru as they went to the Slytherin dorms. "Well, maybe calling her an alcoholic is a bit rough. She drinks like a fish most of the time and has alcohol with all her meals. Which reminds me, I need to see what Wizarding alcohol I can get for her for Christmas." His friends stared at him in disbelief as he hummed and went into their Common Room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

An hour later, Haru left the Common Room and went to the third floor corridor to visit Aries, Gemini and Sagittarius to see if Weasley had been in their room. Once he got there, he saw Kira and Aries arguing again. "I'm telling you, poison is a better way to kill them!" hissed Kira as his eyes became slits. Aries eyes had become like black holes. "No, using knives are!" growled Aries as the two glared at each other heatedly. "Aries, Kira, please stop arguing over how to kill people," said Haru with a sigh. Kira and Aries both snapped their heads towards him and gave him grunts of grudging acceptance. Sagittarius went into control and gave Haru an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that Haru," said Sagittarius with a sigh. "Aries is still a bit riled up about letting some intruders escape a week ago." Haru blinked. "Well," said Haru with a bit of surprise as Ame greeted Gemini. "That answers my question then. Weasley did come here." Aries immediately came back as his eyes flashed. "That's his name then?" growled Aries as he showed his fangs and flexed his fingers. "Can't wait to see him again then. We never really had a chance to talk since he and his friends ran away before we could." Haru blinked before murmuring an 'oh my' in slight surprise. Looking at Aries who let Sagittarius take control again, Haru asked him a question. "Who else was with Weasley?"

"A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy that smelled like a toad," recounted Sagittarius as Haru sighed "Hermione-san and Neville-san. No doubt keeping Weasley from getting himself killed or kicked out of school." Aries grumbled about wanting to get rid of them before they came back but Haru quelled that desire saying that those two were friends. "Besides," said Haru soothingly. "You killing students would get you taken away from Hagrid-san and that would make him sad." Aries grumbled again but took his advice. "But if anyone else comes through here," declared Aries hotly. "I will injure them before they get to It." Haru tilted his head before shrugging. "Sagittarius, Hagrid-san won't mind a visit from me would he?" asked Haru curiously. "I would like to talk to him." Sagittarius shook his head as Gemini took over. "Nope!" chirped Gemini happily. "Hagrid'll love to have someone to talk to who's as interested as he is on magical creatures." Haru nodded before standing up to leave. "I have to go now, Cerberus-san," said Haru with an apologetic smile. "It's almost time for dinner and I do not want to draw suspicion to where I go to all the time." Sagittarius nodded with a smile as Gemini took over and gave him a happy wave. "Come back soon!" he called out as Kira also came with them to get some food. Haru shook his head in amusement. "So childish," murmured Haru as they went down the stairs, Ame and Kira nodding in agreement.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Before Haru, Ame and Kira even knew it, it was already Halloween. They woke up one morning to the scent of baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors. Also, to Haru's curiosity, they would be learning the spell that had made Trevor fly through the classroom. It had caused Kira into a fit of laughter as he avidly watched the toad go different shades of green by flying through the air. Haru was paired up with Draco as he noticed Hermione being paired up with Weasley. A very volatile and destructive pairing had he seen any; had they been a pair of birds to mate, Haru would have made sure that they were in different rooms just to make sure they did not kill each other. Haru and Draco were able to succeed in getting their feather to hover above their table slightly before gravity pulled it down again, to the praise of the Flitwick, and soon turned back to trying to master the spell.

Haru could hear them arguing from the opposite side of the classroom. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he heard Weasley shout as he waved his arms like a windmill. He could hear Ame mutter about idiotic humans who didn't know how to act normal, gentile and decent as Hermione berated him. "You're saying it wrong," he heard her snap. "It's Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. You have to make the 'gar' nice and long." He turned to her with scowl. "You do it then if you're so clever," he snarled. With a conscending look towards him, Hermione rolled up her sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" their feather rose off the desk and hovered about one and a half metres above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Haru winced mentally as he thought of the repercussions of this actions and he could tell that Ame was wincing and Kira saying 'no good going to come out of this' and he completely agreed.

By the end of the lesson, Weasley was in a very bad mood. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to a dark-skinned boy as they walked out of class. 'Oh no,' thought Haru as he sighed while looking skywards and waited for the reaction. "She's a nightmare, honestly." He saw her run past and bump into Finnigan who commented "I think she heard you." With a sigh, Haru walked with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle past them. "And they say that Slytherins are 'evil' commented Haru in false absence causing Weasley and his friends to bristle in indignation. They were soon out of their sight however, before they could retort and Haru sent Ame after Hermione. After all, women tend to open up to each other more than to men. Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon as was Ame. On their way to the Great Hall, Haru overheard two girls from Gryffindor talking about how Hermione was in the girls' toilets crying and wanted to be left alone. Haru couldn't help but be worried about a former client and also had a bad feeling that something wrong was going to happen tonight.

The feeling did not go away once they went into the Great Hall that was filled with live bats and as some even came down to talk to him. The ones that did come to chat told him of something happening that would not be good for the school as the others stayed airborne in case it happened soon. Haru did not eat much and only took small bites of his Lemon Pavlova and vegetarian fried rice when he suddenly got another of his visions. Once he got out of it, Quirrell suddenly barged through the Great Hall doors and sprinted towards the Headmaster; his turban about to fall off and a look of terror on his face. When he reached the Head Table, he leaned in front of the Headmaster and gasped "Troll-in the dungeons- thought you ought to know" before sinking to the floor in a dead faint. Chaos erupted in the Great Hall as Haru stared at the 'unconscious' professor with a wary gaze. The bats flew in every direction at the loud noise, letting a few fly towards him inconspicuously. :Follow the man in the turban once he wakes up for me please: whispered Haru to one of the bats that had taken a resting spot on sleeve of his aoi dai. :I do not trust him to be truthful about the troll in the dungeons.: The bat nodded as it took off again to join his brethren while the Headmaster calmed everyone down with the purple sparks coming out of the end of his wand.

"Prefects!" he rumbled. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Flint stood up and barked orders. "Follow me!" Haru then stood up and tugged at his sleeve. "Flint-san," said Haru urgently as Flint looked at him. "What?" asked Flint as the others looked at them. "The troll is in the _dungeons_ remember?" Flint cursed strongly before bellowing out more orders. "Alright! Everyone to the library!" Haru slowly hung back as they all headed towards the library. Once they all were out of sight and he was no where near the vision of the Great Hall, he quickly and swiftly ran for the girls' toilets. /Of all the bloody days that red-headed moron had to insult Hermione-san/ grumbled Haru as he flitted in the direction of the girls' toilets with Kira running along side him. /It had to be the day a troll was let in by my possessed Defence teacher./ Kira nodded sympathetically but stayed silent since Haru had to be really angry for him to swear. Kira stopped suddenly as he hid behind a large stone griffin and Haru quickly jumped up into the rafters as the sound of quick footsteps was heard behind them.

Snape appeared and crossed the corridor before he disappeared from view. Kira and Haru glanced at each other from their hiding places before Haru jumped down and they both continued their path to the girls' toilet. They found the girls' toilet and rushed in to see Hermione just sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and Ame in her arms. They both looked up and glared at them. "What are you two doing!" hissed Hermione as she stood up. "This is the girls' bathroom!" Haru just went over and pulled on her arm. "Not now Hermione-san!" snapped Haru as he steered her towards the doors. "There is a troll on this floor and it will come into this room any…second…oh dear." They both looked at the troll that stood in front of them and backed away slowly. It was four metres tall, with dull, granite grey skin and a boulder-like lump of a body with a small bald head perched on it like a coconut. It had short, thick legs and flat horny feet. The smell coming from him made Ame sneeze repeatedly as Kira gagged at the stench. Haru himself brought up the sleeve of his aoi dai to his cover the bottom half of his face as he leaned in slightly to Hermione. "Hermione-san," whispered Haru to her as he kept eye contact with the troll. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "When I say so, you take Ame with you and find the nearest teachers before coming back. I'll distract the troll." Hermione stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you insane!" she hissed in reply as the troll dragged its club on the tiled floor. "You'll be killed!"

Haru gave her a glare which reminded her of his father's profession. "Oh fine," she huffed quietly. "But if you get injured I will say 'I told you so'." Haru merely snorted softly before nudging her away as signalled for Ame to go with her. As she hugged the wall and carefully shifted towards the door, Haru slowly reached into the sleeve of his aoi dai and pulled out a small wrapped paper triangle with a box of matches. He lit the match and set the paper triangle alit, letting the scent of sweet incense drift into the air; clearing the scent that came through the door. It caught the attention of the troll letting Hermione and Ame dash out to alert some teachers. When she looked back through the swinging doors, she could swear that there were two other boys with Haru instead of two creatures before dismissing it as her imagination and sent the theory to the deepest corners of her mind.

Once the doors were still again, Haru smiled at the more human form of the troll. "Hello there," said Haru as the man stared down at him. In the place of the troll was a well-muscled man with granite-grey eyes wearing only a kilt-like cloth around his waist and silvery armbands on both arms, he was bald and had a serious face. "What is your name?" he blinked before answering in a gravely voice. "Barh, my name is Barh young elf," he rumbled out. Haru merely smiled in reference to his more immortal side. "How did you get in Barh? Did someone hurt during it?" asked Haru with slight concern as he moved forwards. "A wizard showed me in," Barh growled in anger. "I have no idea how he even was able to. But I will kill him if I see him again!" Kira looked on as he leaned on the wall and Haru looked at Barh with hooded eyes. "You can not kill the wizard Barh," said Haru softly with some authority in his voice. "It will more or less get you killed. And killing any beast in front of a 'D' will mostly likely have bad repercussions for the murderer, even if the 'D' is an adopted part of the family. As such, I'll lead you to the Forbidden Forest and I'll get the wizard later. He is after all, the one trying to kill me right now." Barh and Kira stared at Haru as he smiled cheerfully for one who knows that someone is after their life. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal McGonagall with Hermione at her heels and Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrell following. They stopped in their tracks, however, when they saw the troll just standing there, doing nothing to Haru who stood in front of it and the lingering scent of the incense in the air. Haru then caught the scent of blood and started to discreetly search for the source.

"Oh, hello," greeted Haru to the shocked teachers as if there wasn't a troll beside him. Quirrell fainted again as Ame wove through their legs and trotted over to Haru. "Is it alright if you can help Barh here to the Forbidden Forest? He seems to want to go back home." Haru noticed Snape's injured leg and caught his teacher's eye who nodded slightly. Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall and Hermione gaped at him. "You'll be leading him then?" asked Dumbledore in jovial voice to the disbelief of the others. Haru smiled brightly with his eyes closed. "Of course," said Haru cheerfully as he picked up Ame and Kira. "I do hope that you do not mind, sir. Barh would rather be with someone familiar than with total strangers." Dumbledore merely shook his head with a benign smile on his lips and an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Not at all Mr Potter," said Dumbledore as they walked out leaving McGonagall and Hermione to take Quirrell to the hospital wing. "Not at all."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

……… what a lame ending… sorry 'bout dat ppl. But the chap was getting a bit long and I wanted to get started on the nxt chap of my other story. still, at least the first year is almost done.

Translations-

Ojii- grandfather

Hisofu- great-grandfather

P.S.- there r two spellings for 'ojii' but they mean different things. The one above means exactly that while the other, 'oji', means 'uncle'.


	8. Chapter 8

Raised by a Kami

Noooooooo! It's almost the end of da hols! I don't wanna go back ta school! It's so boring! And I gots da School Certificate too! T.T. I don't wanna go backsniff sniff stupid school who eva thought of dat anyways!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Seven

After letting the troll free into the Forbidden Forest, Snape led Haru to his office. They went into the dungeons in silence as the bats that followed Quirrell landed on Haru and told him what had happened. How Snape was fighting with Quirrell and how they had sensed a malignant evil on the back of the Defence teachers head. Haru's eyes narrowed slightly as he wondered if he was to do an exorcism on the professor and what price he was to get from him. After all, exorcisms do cost the person quite a bit depending on the personality of the spirit. As Haru contemplated on the price, Snape had just reached his office and had opened the door. Haru went in and stood by his professor's desk as Snape shut the door and stiffly went over to his chair before sitting down. Haru looked on from the corner of his eyes as the bats went off into the rafters and Ame went onto the chair opposite of Snape.

"You were bitten by Cerberus-san, then, I take it Sensei?" queried Haru as he looked around for a medical kit. Snape's head snapped up and his onyx eyes bored into Haru with no effect. "How do you know?" asked Snape quietly as he opened his draw to reveal healing potions and a Muggle styled First Aid kit. Haru merely pointed to the bats up on the rafters as he went over to Snape and took the Kit from his hands. "Lean back Sensei," said Haru as he placed it on the table. "I'll fix your wounds." Snape raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told since he knew he could trust his Slytherins. He held up his robes above his knees to reveal a bloody and mangled leg. Haru blinked before sighing. /Looks like Aries went through with his promise/ muttered Haru as he opened the First Aid kit and took out the bandages. Snape raised an eyebrow at his student's mutterings before taking the proffered item after downing a foul-tasting healing potion that accelerated the rate that the flesh healed. Haru had already cleaned the wound with disinfectant quickly and swiftly so that it wouldn't sting. He padded the wound and held it there as Snape wound the bandage around his leg. When they finished, they packed up in a companionable silence before leaving to get the rest of the Slytherins back to their territory.

Once they reached the library Haru was immediately pounced on by his friends as they interrogated him on where he had been as he merely smiled and laughed slightly in reply. The other Slytherins watched in amusement as Haru dodged all questions with a cat-like smile and an amused glint in his eyes as he turned and walked off in the direction of the dungeons with his friends trailing after him in annoyance and the rest of the House following in amusement.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was the first match of the Quidditch season and Haru was doing something that would create cries of outrage amongst Quidditch fans, he was reading a book called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander despite the desperate attempts by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to get him interested in the Wizard sport. After he finished his book, he was cloud watching and saw that the clouds were heavy with water which told Haru that they were in for a very cold Christmas. The only time he even watched was when they had just caught the Snitch and won the game against Gryffindor. Once the game ended, Haru stood up with the others and listened to them as they talked about the game before his mind wandered again. Haru sees Hagrid in the distance and decides to talk to him about the Cerberus on the third floor and he tells the others that he'll meet them in the Common Room later. Ame trotted to keep up with Haru as they weaved in and out of the crowd and towards the Groundskeeper. "Hagrid-san! Hagrid-san!" called out Haru above the din and was thankfully rewarded by Hagrid turning and searching for the person who called for him. Haru waved his arm in the air and quickly walked over to the half-giant with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid-san," greeted Haru with a smile. "Er, hello Haru," replied Hagrid with a bit of confusion. "Did you want something?" Haru's smile grew slightly. "I was just wondering if you could tell me some more on magical creatures. I heard from some older years that you were an expert on them." Hagrid beamed in happiness when he found another creature enthusiast. "Well, why don't you come with me to my cabin and we'll talk as we have a cuppa?" suggested Hagrid with a smile as Haru nodded in agreement. They walked down towards Hagrid's house while talking enthusiastically about the different creatures that one could find in the Forbidden Forest as Haru listened attentively.

"Can you take me into the Forest sometime Hagrid-san?" asked Haru curiously as they sat by the fire with large mugs of earl grey tea, his with a rather large amount of sugar in it. Hagrid frowned slightly in thought. "I'll try and see if I can take you with me sometime but it will most likely be against the rules," said Hagrid with a slight tone of worry and dismay. Haru smiled at him in reply. "Not to worry then Hagrid-san," said Haru as he took a sip of his tea and scratched Fang behind the ears. "Maybe some other time then? Oh, and Hagrid, you don't happen to own a Cerberus do you?" Hagrid spat out his tea in surprise as Haru smiled cheerfully. "How'd you know about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid after cleaning his mouth with a large handkerchief. "No wonder Aries didn't want us to know their collective name," muttered Kira as he stretched. "For a guy to be called that is just damn embarrassing."

"Kira and Ame are friends of, ah, 'Fluffy'," replied Haru as Ame lifted her head and Kira poked half his body out from Haru's sleeve. Hagrid's eyes brightened at the sight of Kira. "Is that a King Cobra?" asked Hagrid with some excitement. Haru nodded in amusement and they were soon discussing the differences between Muggle and magical snakes until it was time for Haru to leave for dinner.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

D and Q-chan waited patiently at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for Haru's train to come in as they ignored the admiring and curious stares they were getting. He wore a black cheongsam and slippers with the picture of a Chinese dragon on it and golden bordered sleeves and edges. D pulled his white and red cloak closer to himself as he tried to block out the cold with Q-chan huddling into the crook of his neck. Then the train finally came into view with a long sound of its piercing whistle making D smile slightly. When the train completely stopped, a whole flood of students came out as D looked around for his son. "Father!" called out a voice he had not heard in three months. D turned with a smile when he saw his son wave to him as he quickly glided over. Haru was wearing a kimono-like outfit that had dark, navy blue pants, under shirt and sash with a light, sky blue shirt and slippers, around his shoulders was his black and blue cloak.

Q-chan chirruped happily as he flew over to Haru who greeted the rabbit with a smile before walking the rest of the way to greet his father with a hug. /It has been a long time, my son/ said D with a smile once the pulled apart. They both smiled at each other before Haru picked up his trunk and they headed for the entrance. Haru saw Draco with his parents and gave him a smile and a small wave when he caught his eye. Draco returned it causing his parents to look around with masked curiosity before their eyes settled on the amused pair with animals surrounding them. "See you after the holidays, Draco," said Haru in a normal tone of voice which reached them despite the fact that they were surrounded by a large and noisy crowd. "Good bye." And with that, D and Haru disappeared from their view as a small family of five went within their sight and left again; showing no trace of them ever being there.

On the other side of the entrance to the magical platform, D and Haru were walking towards the car park of King's Cross Station were the limo was waiting for them. They climbed into the limo as the driver put the trunk into the boot and Ame started to berate Kira again. "Where are we going this time Father?" asked Haru curiously to D as the car started. D smiled a true smile at his son. "I was thinking San Francisco, America," said D with some amusement. "Is that alright? We haven't been to America in a while." Haru merely shook his head. "No, it's alright. I just wonder how long it'll take Dumbledore to notice that I have left the country," wondered Haru with an amused smile. "Not many owls will be able to make the journey over the Atlantic Ocean after all." They both laughed slightly as they talked some more in Chinese until they got back to the shop where Fawkes was waiting for them with a leather suitcase in hand. "Ready?" asked Fawkes with a grin as the two immortals merely smiled at him in amusement as a reply. "Right then, San Francisco here we come!" Both D and Haru couldn't help but laugh as they held onto Fawkes with Ame, Kira, Q-chan and Haru's trunk touching them as they left in a whirlwind of flames to their new home and new customers to unleash their pets onto; their laughter still echoing through the streets of Chinatown to the wonder of the vendors.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Sigh… school will come again and I shall be shackled by the chains that are tests… oh well, anyways, da nxt chap will start at San Francisco where we will soon be meeting Leon and Chris along with many other favourite characters of the Petshop of Horrors series. Til nxt tym, ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Raised by a Kami

I'm sooooooooo soooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! After I went back to my 'Petshop of Horrors' books, I noticed a small little fact that I forgot to take into account! As it seems, the 'Petshop of Horrors' arc doesn't start til they stay there for at least 2 years then everyone comes into the picture! And I quote _'It's not just the Hendrix case. Almost all the really odd accidents that have occurred the past couple of years…the family that was chewed up to death…the guy that was drained of his blood…all these freak random deaths…and the only thing that ties them all together is that petshop. Every single one of them shopped there!!' _ -Extract from 'Petshop of Horrors' vol. 1, English series, POV of Leon Orcot-. So I'm sorry to say that everyone will not appear til Haru's fourth year where the timeline is actually right! Once again…IIIIIIIII'mmmmmmm sssssssooooooo ssssoooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!author is on hands and knees as they cry a river of tears for getting the hopes of readers up for no reason

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Eight

It had only been three days since they had moved to San Francisco but business was booming as people came into the shop to buy pets as Christmas gifts for friends and family. It was also on that particular day that a man came in wanting a something that was what they did not usually deal in. Or at least, what _D _never deals in.

It was in the late afternoon that Haru's client came, a four days before Christmas. D, in a plain black cheongsam with a cloud-like strip down the front of the cheongsam and black pants and slippers, and Haru, in a simple faded lavender aoi dai with dark green vines, were a having a late afternoon tea when Q-chan's ears pricked up signalling to them that a customer was about to arrive. Haru glanced at his father questionably as he shook his head. "I'll take this customer," said D firmly to his son. "You've already done so much today. Now stay and take a rest." Haru gave his father a rueful smile as he nodded and D stood up and went to the front to greet their customer. The door opened silently to reveal a young man in his late twenties with blond/brown hair and honey brown eyes wearing a pair of bluegrass jeans and a white chequered shirt with a bag over his shoulder.

"Welcome. How can I be of service today?" asked D with his customer smile. "Our store offers a wide range of animals- from small cats and dogs to birds, insects and even amphibians." The man smiled softly with his eyes closed. "I see," he said still smiling. "Then are you the one who travels and makes wishes come true?" D immediately frowned and shook his head. "I am not the one you seek," replied D as he watched the man warily as Q-chan fluttered around him. "You must have me mistaken for Yuko Ichihara."

He merely smiled again. "You mean the one who lives in Japan? No, no, I am talking about the one who grants any wish and travels around the world selling pets, for a price of course." D stayed silent as they stared at each other. "Then you must want to do business with me then, Thomas Smith?" asked Haru from the door to the tea room. D turned slightly to look at his son as the man stared at Haru in shock and disbelief. /You really shouldn't be doing anything right now, my son,/ said D as Haru merely gave his father a reassuring look before giving Thomas a half smile, half smirk. "You're the one who grants wishes?" asked Thomas with disbelief and excitement mixed together. "But you're so young!" Haru raised an eyebrow at that exclamation. "Age does not mean that one does not have the wisdom of one beyond their true age Thomas-san," said Haru calmly as Thomas blushed and muttered an apology. Haru merely smiled as he brushed away the apology. "Not to worry Thomas-san. Now, why don't we go into the back to talk a bit more privately?"

Thomas nodded in agreement as D and Haru led him into the tea room. Thomas couldn't help but looked around in amazement as various animals got along calmly and without any of them fighting despite the small, in his opinion, space. He sat down and took the proffered tea gratefully but almost choked on how sweet the tea was. He watched as father and son both sat down on the opposite couch with grace and took their own cups. Haru looked at him with his emerald eyes over the rim of his cup. "Now what do you want from me Thomas-san?" asked Haru as one of the pythons decided to take a sip from D's cup. Thomas glanced at him with a troubled look before swinging the bag around and zipped it open. D and Haru glanced at each other before looking back at Thomas who pulled out a worn black sketch book. "A few months back, my wife died during a trip overseas," began Thomas as he handed the book to Haru. "She was a talented artist and use to do sketchings of different animals for children in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) or for children with terminal illnesses. Lately, I noticed that her sketching of us two over at the Daintree Rainforest, where I last saw her, was moving."

Haru flicked through the book quickly, just glancing at the sketches, and soon found the picture that he was referring to. There was him and a beautiful woman standing in front of a large tree in the rainforest where the roots were sloping up slowly and had vines hanging across the branches. What was shocking was that the animals in the picture were glaring at Thomas with something akin to hatred in their eyes. Even D could see that some of the animals on the forest floor were growling and trying to separate the two from each other. "I can see what you mean Thomas-san," murmured Haru as he closed the book gently. "I am guessing that you want me to keep this with me then? Until either they stop moving or you are over your grief?" Thomas nodded as his hands clenched unconsciously.

"Very well then," said Haru as he placed the book on his lap. "If and when you come back to this shop Thomas-san, I will expect my payment then." Thomas nodded mutely as D stood up and let the slightly distraught man to the front door. Once they were gone, Haru opened the book again and noticed that picture Thomas was hiding something behind his back. He closed the book again with soft eyes as he saw the animals shield the woman protectively. With a sigh, Haru stood up and gently placed the book onto the rosewood shelf and left it there until he could find proper wards to contain it in. As Haru turned and left, the book opened slightly and its pages fluttered before stilling once more in a mockery of an inanimate object.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The four days past quickly as D and Haru were swamped with customers looking for the 'perfect pet' to give as a gift. The sketch book had been placed in a glass box, opened to that very page as the wards tried to hold in the spirit power that was leaking from it. However, exactly on Christmas day, Haru woke to see a small wind spirit with a gift from his godmother Yuko. Thanking the small spirit with a small offering of moon cake, he placed the gift down onto his bed and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he walked out into the front to see his father in from of a small pile of gifts from various people they had met over the years. "Did Yuko-oba-san send us alcohol again Father?" asked Haru as he saw another pile of gifts which had a simple bow on them. D sighed as he nodded in resignation. Haru also sighed as they both started to move the presents into a more private room. The other animals also helped move the gifts before any customers came.

For the rest of the day, they only sat around the tea room and open a few of their presents since there were so few customers. When it was only three o'clock, they closed up shop and went to open the rest of the presents. As it seems, Haru had received various gifts from people back in England. Draco had sent him a book which had very detailed information on vampires, werewolves and other magical creatures as it was written by a vampire and a werewolf; Crabbe and Goyle both got him an art set; Hermione had given him a large box of sweets which also included chocolate frogs that had made D and Haru very happy; Snape had sent him a book on all the potions that could be found around the world; Neville had sent him a small magical plant that D immediately started to coo over as Haru gave it some water; Hagrid had given him a flute he whittled himself; the twins had also sent him sweets but they were from Honeydukes which were the best tasting chocolate that both father and son had ever tasted as their mum had sent Haru a thick green woollen jumper along with a box of home-made fudge; they both ate the fudge with delight as they read Yuko's card which thanked Haru for sending her the twelve bottles of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey along with a box of German chocolate and wished them a happy Christmas. There only one present left which was strangely wrapped in plain brown paper. Both curious, they opened the package to see an invisibility cloak and a note flutter down. Percival picked it up and read what it said out loud.

_Your father left this in my possession before_

_he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well. _

_A very Merry Christmas to you. _

Once they finished opening their presents, despite the curious gift, they both got dressed and headed for the restaurant that they saw earlier and had a vegetarian dinner. When they came home, they both went straight to bed after saying good night to each other. Haru went to the sketch book again and saw that the bottom corner of the case was slightly melted and the top was starting to look burnt. Haru looked down at it as he fingered the burn mark. "It's starting to eat the wards," murmured Haru as he watched the picture move again as the woman settled down in a tent to sleep and Thomas was sitting by the fire reading, the item that was hidden was starting to become bigger.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It had almost been a week since Thomas first came to the shop and now he was back with a slightly happier face. When he came in, the first person he saw was D. D smiled at him. "Hello again Thomas-san," greeted D as Thomas smiled back. "Hello again Count," chirped Thomas cheerfully. "I came back to see the sketch book again." D nodded in understanding. "My son thought so," said D as he turned. "He is waiting for you in the back. Now if you would follow me." Thomas followed D into the back where the long hallways were scattered with closed doors and the heavy scent of sweet incense. They walked on until they had reached a pair of open jade doors where Haru was standing in a cream coloured room with white tatami mats, and naked ebony support beams. The walls were covered with Japanese ink paintings depicting either scenery of mythical creatures. On one side was a pair of cherry wood doors with black ring handles. There were only three walls as the right side was a pair of sliding paper doors which were currently open to reveal a covered veranda and a lush garden with a koi pond and a small red bridge.

"Good afternoon Thomas-san," greeted Haru as he walked away from the open doors to where a melted glass case was with the closed book inside. "You are here for the sketch book then?" Thomas nodded as Haru turned slightly and studied his face. "But you are also here for another reason aren't you?" stated Haru as he went closer to him. "You do not wish to see the picture any more because of what it might show, what it might tell, what it might become if you ever set your eyes on it again."

Thomas's eyes went wide as the smile left his face and he heard the jade doors shut behind him. He then caught sight of the open book as it played the scene of his wife's murder by multiple stab wounds to the chest and head. Her eyes dulled by pain and the approaching death. Small drops of blood against her face as reddish-pink froth bubbled up from her mouth and trailed down as she went limp with the final blow to the head. There wasn't any trace of the animals that had once protected her; they were instead, lying on the forest floor with blood dripping from their wounds. His own persons dropped the dead body as he heaved and panted from exhaustion.

"NO!" cried out Thomas as he covered his face with his hands and fell to the floor. Haru and D looked on with blank faces as they watched the man cry. "Don't show it to me again!" Haru ripped out the page from the book and held it in his hand. "You didn't want me to keep it for long did you Thomas-san?" queried Haru rhetorically as he studied the picture carelessly. "What you really wanted was to get rid of the one thing that scared you, that made you have nightmares, which made you see your wife nearly everywhere you go…you have a wish do you not?" Thomas nodded his head rapidly. "I'll pay you anything!!!" he cried desperately as tears ran down his face.

Haru merely nodded and went towards the locked cherry wood doors. He pulled out a small silver key and inserted it into a small keyhole. He turned the key to reveal a room full of objects. Haru looked around until he found a bronze bowl full of strangely powdered blue ash and went back out. He placed the picture into Thomas's shaking hands as he held the bowl in his own. "You must place the picture into this bowl," instructed Haru as Thomas looked at him before nodding. He placed the picture into the bowl and once his hand left it, blue flames leapt up and ate the paper. However, before the picture was turned to ash, the picture form of Thomas glanced back to reveal a psychotic smirk on his face with smudges of blood on his cheeks before it turned to grey ash and fell into the bowl.

Thomas looked at Haru with a shaky smile as D watched this all calmly from his seat by the table. "I-is that it?" asked Thomas with a shaky voice. Haru nodded. "But I do believe that we still have yet to talk about the payment of my services?" said Haru as Thomas blinked before nodding. "So what do I have to pay you?" he asked as he wiped away his tears. A smirk grew slightly on his face as he tilted his head childishly. "I shall keep this book of yours as part of the payment," said Haru softly as he held up the sketch book. "For the rest, you must never let yourself be caught on any type of still media. Photos, sketches, paintings…you can not let yourself be on any still media, otherwise she will come again and the scene in her sketch will be replayed for the whole world to see."

Thomas stared at Haru in disbelief and slight horror. "W-what?" stuttered Thomas in shock. "Y-you're joking right?! How can that be a price?!" Haru merely looked down on him coldly. "You already knew that I can grant wishes but at a fair price in return," explained Haru as he went over to where his father sat and put the bowl down gently. "And that is the price I am asking for as payment. You should know by now Thomas-san that one should always think before they speak." Thomas stared at the two in shock as the sketch book of his former wife opened by itself and the pages flipped open to reveal the last animal she had drawn. It was a picture of a lyrebird hiding under its tail feathers in the rainforest, mimicking the sound of mocking laughter.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru came back a day earlier than when the holidays was going to end, with the sketch book in his hands, and was thanked profusely and dramatically by Fred and George for their new pets. He had given Fred an Azure Kingfisher that had a tendency to dive bomb and peck people it had decided to call a target and George got the kingfisher's friend which was an Australian Water Monitor Lizard that had a very short temper and tended to hiss and try to bite people who had pissed it off. "You two had a good holiday then?" queried Haru with a small smile as they both nodded with huge grins on their faces.

"Rena kept pecking ickle Ronniekins on the head after he called her a fuzzball and insulted you," recounted Fred with a gleeful expression. "And Caleb bit onto Percy and didn't let go until he apologised about calling him a potential fashion accessory," crowed George with a laugh as Caleb hissed in pride. "He's got a small scar now." Haru smiled as he laughed behind his hand. They talked some more before Haru had to go to the dungeons.

With a small wave goodbye, Haru, Ame and Kira left for the dungeons. Kira stretched languorously as they went off towards the Slytherin Common Rooms. "It's good to be back," he said as he placed his hands behind his head. Ame nodded slightly as Haru merely smiled at them before looking down at the page the book was open at. It was another sketch of Thomas's deceased wife only this time she was sitting by a billabong with an array of Australian animals looking over her protectively as she smiled brightly and waved before becoming still once more.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Ahh…such a long chappie. I wonder if I did dat wish rite? I got the idea to do something similar to it from vol. 7 of Xxxholic when I went over ta Kinokuniya to browse around the manga section. It took me ages to get rite -.-;; at least three or four times I had to retype it until I finally felt rite with it. Hopefully it won't happen with 'Meet the Count'. Til nxt tym, ja ne!

P.S.- again, IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T


	10. Chapter 10

Raised by a Kami

This is Halloween. This is Halloween…-sigh- I want the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' DVD. My friend said that the music is suppose ta b really good. Too bad it ain't comin' to Australia til December. T.T Damn.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Nine

It had been a peaceful beginning to the second term of the year and it was on this day that Haru received a curious letter. Both Ame and Kira were with the Cerberus and Haru was talking to Draco about their Potions assignment. The morning post was flying through when a non-descript brown owl glided towards Haru making him look up from their conversation. He lifted his right arm for it to land on as the other Slytherins looked on discreetly. Haru took the letter that was tied onto its leg as he gave it a piece of bacon as a thank you which it took with happiness before leaving.

With curiosity in his eyes, Haru opened the letter as he noted that it was written in an ancient for of Chinese. The rest of the table looked on as Haru's eyes widened slightly in surprise before they returned to normal. They couldn't help but feel a chill run down their spine when they saw the slightly sinister edge to his normal smirk.

"Who is it from Haru?" asked Draco softly to avoid the listening ears. Haru merely smiled slightly with his eyes closed. "No one of importance," murmured Haru flippantly with a wave of his hand. "It's just an acquaintance." Draco frowned in confusion and opened his mouth to query further but Haru just stood up and grabbed his bag. "Are you all coming or not?" asked Haru over his shoulder as he slipped the letter into his left sleeve. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle gave each other looks before following their friend to their first class of the day.

Throughout the day, they had tried to pry out the identity of the sender only to have Haru cut off all their attempts. By the time it was dinner, they were no closer to finding out who it was and it was annoying them. Haru merely smiled whenever they asked and he would say "It is merely an acquaintance," as the continuous answer. They gave up when Haru drew his curtains with a final smile and went to sleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The days past quickly as they started to study for the yearly exams, with Haru not bothering to study at all to the disbelief of his friends. "Why aren't you studying?" asked Draco incredulously one day as Haru took a sip of oolong tea with a sigh of content. Haru blinked and looked up. "I have already studied enough and I thought that a little relaxation might be good," said Haru with a smile as Draco gaped at him. Crabbe frowned as Goyle blinked and said. "But you didn't study at all Haru," said Crabbe in confusion as Haru's smile grew a bit brighter and he closed his eyes. "I know." Chirped Haru happily with a small laugh to Draco's disbelief and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall as Goyle blinked again.

Haru was completely calm throughout the next five weeks despite all attempted rantings by Hermione on the importance of preparing for a test and ended up wandering the school, visiting the Cerberus or just relaxed by the lake while talking to the giant squid.

It was during one of his wanderings of the school that he had discovered a strange room where anything he wanted would come to life. Thrilled, Haru repeatedly went to the room each afternoon and would walk in front of the bare wall next to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. When the door appeared, he was happy to be able to be in a room which was exactly like his shop.

However, when he opened the door that looked exactly like his treasure room, he was surprised to see all the items that he had taken as payments inside. He was further surprised when he saw that they were actually in his shop within the petshop and was ecstatic as he could now open his shop to the school. But he would need to draw up a contract for his potential clients if he didn't want to be swamped by other people wishing for things they could not pay for.

With a dark smirk on his face, Haru took out a sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and sat down on the comfortable sofas and started to plan out the contract like one his father would use with his own clients.

A few days later, he had finished about twenty copies of the contract when the door leading to the seventh floor corridor opened. The sweet incense wafted past the seventh year Ravenclaw as she walked into the Japanese styled room with the arrogance that many pureblood Slytherins had to put around them whenever they went in public. She was a pretty girl, now woman, with auburn red hair, crystal blue eyes and a splash of faint freckles on her face.

Haru watched as she looked around the room with curiosity and awe before stepping out from behind the paper screen doors. He smiled as she turned to look at him in shock before bowing slightly in greeting. "Welcome to my store," said Haru when he met her eyes again. "How may I be of service today?"

She looked at him in bewilderment before smiling in a flirtatious way. "My name is Maria Cunningham," she purred as she went closer to Haru who merely tilted his head slightly. "I wonder what does your 'store' sell?"

The edges of Haru's mouth twitched slightly into a smirk. "It is a store where wishes are granted." said Haru as the screen doors shut themselves with a hissing noise behind him. Ame then appeared from behind Maria in her humanoid form.

"And if it's possible for our customer," whispered Ame, startling Maria and causing her to spin around to face the Japanese beauty. Kira then also appeared behind her in his humanoid form. "We'll grant any wish," said Kira in a seductive voice causing Maria to turn her head to see who it was only to meet Kira's slitted yellow eyes.

"And in exchange…" said Haru as Kira and Ame smirked at Maria before disappearing only to appear near Haru. Ame next to him as she held onto his left arm gently and Kira with his arms wrapped around Haru's shoulders from behind. "…a proper payment. That way balance is ensured."

Maria couldn't help but stare in shock as Kira and Ame let go of Haru so that he could walk towards the stock-still Ravenclaw with a smirk on his face. He then went up to her and looked into her eyes while closing her mouth with two fingers. "Now," purred Haru softly as Maria trembled slightly. "What is your wish Maria-san?"

Maria swallowed before moving away slightly to regain her composure. "There is a boy I want," said Maria once she got rid of the light blush on her face. "He is in my year but is currently _taken. _Is there anything that you can give me so that I can have him for myself?" Haru tilted his head in a curious manner before nodding.

"There is something that I can give you," murmured Haru as he swept past her and toward the cherry wood doors. He took out the silver key, unlocked the door and went in. Maria watched from where she stood as Ame and Kira watched her carefully. When Haru finally came back out, he was holding a bracelet made out of pure silver and melted moonstone. Also, dangling from the bracelet was a medium sized trinket in the shape of a tear drop filled with a deep ruby coloured liquid.

Maria couldn't help but gasp in wonder at the bracelet as Haru brought it to her. "This bracelet should be able to get any man you desire that is around your age to about ten years older," explained Haru as he handed the bracelet to Maria.

"What is in it Potter?" asked Maria as she held it up towards the light. "And what's it called?" Haru tilted his head slightly with a smirk on his face before answering.

"It is called the Bracelet of Desire (A/N-not very original I noe) but what is inside it is a secret, it is only known that it is a type of perfume," said Haru as he moved towards the table. "I hope you are satisfied with the item I have given you Maria-san. Now if you would sign here." Haru pushed the contract and pen towards her as she took off her own bracelet and put on the Bracelet of Desire.

"Oh, and please read the document carefully and follow the instructions listed," instructed Haru calmly as Maria nodded. "If you do breach one of the clauses of this contract, I can not be held responsible if for any reason an accident should occur while you are in possession of any object I sell to you."

Maria skimmed over the contract as Haru waited patiently with Ame and Kira at his sides. The contract said, use two drops pf the perfume twice a day, no more; no less…keep the bracelet hidden from curious eyes or it will lose its potency…and finally, you must not tell anyone where you bought the bracelet. When she had finished reading, she looked up and met Haru's eyes. "What do I have to pay you?" she asked curiously as Haru tilted his head slightly.

"I will take that bracelet of yours as payment," replied Haru as he pointed to the now abandoned white gold and sterling silver bracelet that had a lattice patterned heart shaped locket hanging from the clips. Maria couldn't help but blink and look at Haru strangely before agreeing. She handed the bracelet over to him before signing the contract as did Haru.

Once Haru had finished the last letter of his name, he took the contract and placed it into the drawer by the screen doors. He then turned and smiled slightly at Maria. "Thank you for your business Maria-san," said Haru with a slight bow as Maria nodded and left.

Kira then glanced at the smirking Haru. "You really are a sadistic little kid ain't ya Haru?" said Kira out loud in amusement as Haru merely smiled at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about Kira," replied Haru innocently as Ame smiled slightly.

"You know she's going to use more than two drops sooner or later Haru-kun," murmured Ame as Kira nodded in agreement. "And you didn't tell her the side effects of overdosing on the perfume. And that it won't work if the one she's after is truly in love with their current partner." Haru shrugged indifferently.

"She'll find out soon enough," said Haru as he moved towards the door. "If she uses more than two drops like I recommended and is too vain and dense to notice true love." Ame and Kira glanced at each other in slight amusement before following Haru to the Slytherin Common Room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

I am soooo sorry for the late update! I kept on getting the wish part all screwed up and have been trying to stay awake in class during the day cause I kept on staying up trying to make a good ending. Now, the School Trials are in about two weeks and I still haven't studied yet. Add to the fact that the teachers aren't helping with the tons of homework and you have a much stressed author. Sadly, I might not be able to update as much as I want during the next three to four weeks and as such, you may all have to wait a while for the new chappies. Anyways, hope u enjoyed this late chappie, ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Raised by a Kami

This is Halloween. This is Halloween…-sigh- I want the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' DVD. My friend said that the music is suppose ta b really good. Too bad it ain't comin' to Australia til December. T.T Damn.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Ten

Three weeks had passed since Haru had sold Maria the bracelet and he could tell that Maria was getting no where in her pursuit for the one man who had caught her eye. Haru had only two weeks until the exams and he decided one afternoon to go and visit Hagrid. He knew that there was something wrong the minute he heard Fang whining about the heat inside the little hut after knocking on the door.

Haru felt a small burst of hot air go past him as Hagrid's face appeared through the small slit between the door and the door frame. The tense expression drained away to be replaced by a smile as Hagrid opened the door a little wider. "Hello there Haru," greeted Hagrid once Haru, Ame and Kira were inside and he had closed the door. "Why aren't you studying for your exams?" Haru couldn't help but smile slightly at the question.

"I already know enough to pass the tests with flying colours," chirped Haru with a bright smile before his expression turned into a compassionate one. "You know that dragon-raising is illegal here in Britain Hagrid." Hagrid froze at that statement and stared at Haru in shock.

"W-what are you talking about Haru?" asked Hagrid shakily as Haru scratched Kira under the chin. "I am talking about the dragon egg you have in the fireplace that is placed in the cauldron Hagrid," replied Haru calmly as he met Hagrid's eyes. "You have to get rid of it before you get sent to Azkaban. And no, I do not mean by putting it down, I mean by giving up to a dragon reserve." Hagrid couldn't help but sigh and look completely miserable.

"But I haven't even had the chance to hatch it yet!" wailed Hagrid slightly as the tears started to leak out of his beetle-black eyes. Haru looked on with a mask of indifference before sighing. He went up to Hagrid as Ame made a comment. "This will be the second time this year," she said with some amusement. "Business is starting to pick up." Kira chuckled from his position as Haru placed his hand on Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid," began Haru softly making Hagrid look at him with teary eyes. "Once the egg hatches, it will mostly likely burn down your house before it even reaches two months of age. But I can do something for you so that you won't go to Azkaban and will still be able to see the little one once it hatches."

Hagrid looked up in puzzlement. "What are you talking about Haru?" asked Hagrid as Haru smiled slightly. "Well," murmured Haru as he pressed a finger to his bottom lip. "It means that I can take the egg away from here without suspicion and you still get to see it at times. But I do ask for something in return and a little time to do the job." Hagrid sniffed but thought about Haru's offer before nodding.

"Well then," murmured Haru again with a slight smirk as he leaned down closer to Hagrid's face. "Shall we have a look at the contract?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maria stormed into her seventh year dorm as she threw the bracelet onto her bed. "That Slytherin conned me!" hissed Maria as she came back from another attempt at trying to steal Rowan Jackson from Alexis Hughes. "This bracelet doesn't work at all! All it did was get me more un-needed suitors!" The bracelet glinted in the small ray of sunlight as Maria ranted loudly.

Once she ran out of steam she sat down and stared at the red liquid as it sparkled at her mockingly. She glared at it before thinking something that Haru had warned her against.

'_Do not use more than two drops each day. No more, no less.' _Came his words as they consumed her thoughts and she stared at the bracelet again. "A few more drops a day wouldn't hurt would it?" wondered Maria out loud as she grabbed it and held it up to the window. She tilted the perfume filled pendant before unscrewing the cap. "Yeah, maybe a few more drops might get me Rowan."

And with that, Maria broke one of the rules that Haru placed and put on more than two drops of the perfume. Not knowing that what she did would change her future.

The next morning when she went out and into the Great Hall, she noticed that all the boys were staring at her admiringly; including Rowan Jackson. She smiled slightly on the outside as she cheered like crazy on the inside. As she walked towards the Ravenclaw table, many boys stood up and offered her their seat except for the boys that were truly in love with their girlfriends.

Haru, Kira and Ame all watched this in amusement from their spot on the Slytherin table with knowing glances towards each other. "She is truly going to loose it all," stated Ame from behind her lady fan as the metal tips glinted in the candle light. Kira nodded in agreement as Haru sipped his jasmine tea. "And all for a male that she was displaying for; despite the fact that he already has a potential mate."

"Humans are like that Ame," said Kira as he saw Alexis frown and tug at Rowan's sleeve. "They always want the best despite the fact that they already have it. They shall always not know the true value of what they have until they loose it; and that is exactly what is going to happen sooner or later."

"But what will she loose in compensation?" queried Haru softly as he looked into the swirling tea leaves before taking a sip. "And what will _he_ loose?" Haru looked at Rowan who was giving Alexis an apologetic look despite his eyes wandering back to Maria. Closing his eyes, Haru took a long sip from his china cup as Maria stood up and threw a too sweet smile to Rowan as Alexis glared at her.

He could see the results of using too much perfume as Maria went through the doors and off to class. _'I do wonder how long until it consumes her entirely?' _thought Haru as he also stood up and went to class with Crabbe and Goyle trying to take as much food as they could and Draco glancing at him with sliver of concern in his eyes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

For the next two weeks, Haru could see the side-effects of using too much of the perfume take its toll on Maria. Not only did she feel more lethargic, her skin became too pale and she lost weight. The biggest change in her was her aura. What Haru once saw as a multi-coloured cloud surrounding her soon became a dulled one with dark red and black spots speckled all over.

This was how he knew that she was using more than two drops of the perfume. Two drops a day normally wouldn't effect the user as it was the safest dose anyone can use but use more than the suggested usage, then it could easily seen because of the dark red and black spot that appeared in the user's aura. The first time a person used more than two drops, the spot would be the size of a small marble.

However, the more the person uses the perfume exceedingly, the larger the spot gets and the more that appears. But the perfume also takes something else as compensation. Whatever it was though, it always varied with the user and it was never the same price in a row.

When Haru went to Snape's office one night, he saw her in the hallways and noticed that nearly half her aura was covered with the spots. He nodded in greeting to her as he passed and she replied with a small smirk. As they got closer to each other, Haru could see that the illness had already chosen what else they wanted before brushing past her calmly.

Ame and Kira glanced back at her once as Haru continued his trek to Snape's office. He then went past the Bloody Baron and gave him a polite smile and a nod of greeting which he returned before the Baron glided into the stone wall.

Haru quickly went to Snape's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the muffled reply as Haru opened the door. Ame slipped in before Haru as he closed the door behind him. "Professor," greeted Haru as Snape looked up from his marking to see him. "What is it Potter?" asked Snape with a raised brow as Haru swept towards him.

Haru looked at him straight in the eye before speaking. "I was wondering Professor," said Haru seriously as he stood before Snape calmly. "If you would stop trying to protect it. There is no point now." Haru noticed that Snape froze for a fraction of a second before raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about Potter?" asked Snape again as he struggled to decide whether to Obliviate his student or not. It was then Haru's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Professor," began Haru calmly with no trace of his normal smile or smirk. "I know many things because of the business that I decided to take up during my spare time. And it is because of said business that I am telling you know to stop what you are doing; unless you feel like facing his wrath when He comes back again."

Snape stared at Haru before relaxing slightly and smirked. "You are a true Slytherin Potter," said Snape as he leaned back. "And here I thought you would be like your father." Haru raised an eyebrow in amusement before chuckling softly. "Don't judge a book by its cover sir," said Haru as he turned to leave. "And I do suggest you take my warning seriously. We would not want you to die before your appointed time after all. You still have a lot of work to do."

With his message sent, Haru left the room with a swish of his cloak leaving a contemplating Snape. "Are you sure it was wise to warn him Haru?" asked Kira as he glanced at the slightly smiling Slytherin. "He might not even do anything with the advice you gave him."

Haru merely gave Kira a small smile before going into the Slytherin Common Room. "He will, Kira," murmured Haru as the stone wall moved to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "He will."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru was watching Quirrell from the shadows of the Roman styled column as the possessed man looked into the Mirror of Erised. With Kira around his neck and Ame at his feet, Haru waited for the right time to appear.

He had decided that since this wish was more 'expensive', he wore the clothing that his god-mother had given to him. It was a black cheongsam with a silvery grey phoenix embroidered onto it and the symbol of yin and yang being held in its taloned foot by a silver ribbon. Behind the phoenix was the white crescent moon. Haru also had his hair tied back in a low ponytail leaving two thick bangs to frame the sides of his faces as they reached his waist.

"How do I get the Stone out of the Mirror Master?" queried Quirrell out loud as Haru watched patiently. "Look and see what it shows you," said a cold hissing voice. "All I see is the Stone in my hand," muttered Quirrell as Haru smirked slightly. "But how do I get it out?"

"If you want to get the Stone then I suggest not breaking the Mirror," said Haru smoothly as he stepped out from behind the pillar, causing Quirrell to aim his wand at him. Haru raised an eyebrow at the reaction from the man before pushing the wand down with his hand. "Cursing, hexing or killing me would get you no where. Now, Voldemort, why don't you show your face to me? I have a proposition that may interest you."

"What are you talking about Potter?" sneered Quirrell before Haru glared at him coldly. "I asked for Voldemort only," bit out Haru frigidly as Kira hissed and bared his fangs. "So if you would be so kind as to show me to him, then my business in this matter will be done." Just as Quirrell was about to speak, a chuckle sounded through the room as Haru lips curled into a small smirk.

"Let me see him," hissed the voice as Haru scratched the underside of Kira's chin. "But Master you are not strong enough," replied Quirrell as he clasped his hands together. "Let me see him Quirrell!" hissed the voice as Quirrell fell to the floor writhing. Haru watched blankly until Quirrell finally stopped and stood up slowly. He then started to unfurl his turban as Haru watched passively.

Once the turban was off, Quirrell turned to reveal the flat face of Voldemort. "Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort as Haru nodded slightly in greeting. "Or is it Haru? But I am getting off track, what is it you want Potter?" Haru smirked slightly and took out a fan from his sleeve as Ame raised her hackles slightly.

"I am here to fulfill your wish," replied Haru calmly and smoothly as Voldemort raised an eyebrow in question. The smirk on his face grew slightly as he snapped the fan open to reveal a water painting of two robins perched on a cherry blossom branch with a watery blue background. "Your wish of immortality I believe." Voldemort's eyes grew slightly before a smirk slid across his face as Haru covered the bottom half of his face with this fan.

"Please," said Voldemort with masked eagerness. "Do continue." Haru's smirk grew slightly malicious but was hidden from behind the fan as he explained the details to Voldemort.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Finite! I have finally finished this chap! But 4 my many readers I have a confession…this chap was shortened from its original length. And its original length was reaching more than nine pages; as such I am afraid I had to cut it off a bit. Not to worry tho! It's now the beginning of the nxt chap! Until nxt tym! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Raised by a Kami

Holidays. Wonderful, wonderful holidays. I can finally sleep in! and relax while listening to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Eleven

Haru sat in his room as he watched the rain fall into the lush garden outside. Kira was lying on the couch with Ame on the other side, both taking a nap as Haru played with a round blood red stone that hung from a thin, delicate gold chain. On the table was an opened ebony box with ivory Celtic symbols and designs for protection and to ward off thieves and harmful spirits from its contents.

Haru sat forward in his chair as his white and blue cheongsam with a simple border design and white pants, while he crossed his legs and held the stone with the chain weaved in between his fingers causing the stone to spin slightly. _'To think that this little stone was what caused Voldemort to com into Hogwarts,'_ thought Haru in amusement as he stared at the Philosopher's Stone. _'Oh well, as least I was able to get it as payment from Nicholas-san. Hmm, which reminds me, I should send some flowers to his and his wife's tombstones.' _

With that thought in his mind, Haru gently put the Philosopher's Stone back into it warded box. After closing the box, Haru then took it into his 'treasure' room where all his other payments were. Waiting for the day they would be given to the ones that would require them. With a fond smile at most of the thin affinities that tied them to their chosen, Haru closed the doors and placed Kira around his shoulders gently while picking Ame up and left his shop, the rain still beating down on the roof as the doors closed with a soft 'creek'.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru, D and Q-Chan were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron as they waited for the Malfoys to come. Both wore their usual elegant Oriental garments which drew stares despite the fact that the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron had already seen them before.

Haru sat petting Ame who sat in his lap as Hyo, a pipe fox spirit given to Haru from Yuuko, looked around curiously. Kira was hiding inside Haru's sleeve again so that the occupants wouldn't panic. D was calmly drinking his tea as Q-Chan munched on one of the biscuits that came with the tea.

Then, the grandfather clock chimed ten o'clock and the fireplace became emerald green. A body could then be seen walking out of the grate while dusting the soot off their shoulders which was soon revealed to be Draco.

Smiling slightly, Haru let Ame get off him so that he could stand up as D drained the last of his tea and set both the cup and saucer down. "Draco!" called out Haru as he waved slightly. Draco looked around and nodded to both Haru and D in greeting.

"Haru," replied Draco with disguised warmth. "How have your holiday been?" Haru's smile grew slightly as he answered.

"Not bad; yours?" asked Haru as Hyo decided to come out and wound himself around Draco's neck to Haru's and D's amusement.

"It was…fine," answered Draco as he stared at Hyo as Lucius gave the pipe fox spirit a curious glance. Noticing the stares that they got, Haru and D both led the way to the court yard outside for some privacy. "What is this?" asked Draco as he pointed to Hyo.

Haru smiled. "That's my godmother's birthday gift to me," answered Haru as Lucius gave the pipe fox spirit another glance before tapping the bricks on the entrance to Diagon Alley. "It's a pipe fox spirit which you can only get in Japan."

Raising his hand, Haru watched Hyo fondly as the spirit nuzzled his cheek. "Only in Japan?" asked Draco as Haru nodded.

"Yes, and they are quite rare as well," said Haru as they headed for Gringotts. When they went into the white marble bank, they were ushered immediately to a free teller who was all too happy to help the god as well as his adopted son and the friends of said son.

Haru and D couldn't help but laugh slightly at the slightly shocked looks on the two Malfoy men's faces as they were led to the mine carts ahead of the others. After both families had filled their pouches with the Wizarding money, Lucius and D had both extracted a promise from both boys to stay out of trouble and to meet them at Flourish and Blotts in an hour.

Agreeing to the plan, Draco and Haru both went to the other shops in Diagon Alley while discussing the possibilities of what their new Defence teacher might be like. After getting refills of everything that they needed, they both headed for the ice cream parlour and bought themselves large bowls of ice cream.

As Haru ate his chocolate and strawberry ice cream happily, Draco noticed all the staring that his friend attracted; stares that were bordering on lust and desire. Only a minute twitch in his eye showed how angry Draco was as he glared at everyone around him.

Unnerved by the rather fierce glare, the audience quickly went back to their own ice creams as Draco began eating his own banana split all the while wondering why he had gotten so protective of his friend.

After they finished their ice creams, Haru took out his watch, which was a gift from Hermione on his birthday as well as the real Shikon no Tama. Seeing that they had fifteen minutes left, they left for Flourish and Blotts and were surprised by the large crowd heading in the same direction.

They soon found the reason for the rush when they saw the banner advertising that Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing his autobiographies. "This isn't going to be pretty," said Haru as he noticed some women fighting to get into the book store. "Do you think our fathers are already inside?"

"If they are, then I hope that they are on the upper levels of the store," answered Draco wryly as he saw someone get knocked down. "Whatever you do don't let go of my hand alright?" Haru gave Draco a puzzled glance as Ame decided to use Draco as a taxi and Draco used his free hand to grab Haru's hand before walking into the frenzy.

When Haru saw where they were going, he held onto Draco's hand tightly as they pushed through the crowd with some help from Ame who was scratching the people in front of her while hissing at them.

They were soon finally able to make to the stairs to the second level and were happily taken a break from the rather stuffy ground floor. "I do not want to go through that crowd for my books," muttered Haru as he eyed the stands where the books were; which was right where Lockhart was signing his autobiographies. "Especially with that hentai there."

Draco gave him a confused glance. "'Hentai'?" repeated Draco curiously as Haru gave him a small smirk.

"'Hentai' means 'pervert' in Japanese," explained Haru as Draco smirked back in amusement; trying to contain his laughter.

"So you think he's a pervert?" asked Draco in amusement as Haru nodded.

"Of course," said Haru airily. "As well as a bishounen, I mean, he does look as though he took hours to just curl his hair, whiten his teeth and iron his clothing. Even his clothing makes him look like a bishounen!"

There was a snort and Draco looked down to see Ame acting as if she was coughing up a hairball. Haru laughed slightly before explaining to Draco what he was laughing at. "Ame merely said that he's covered himself in so much cologne that he smells like a cloud of toxic gas," said Haru as Draco chuckled.

They both froze when they heard someone coughing politely and turned in unison to see their fathers standing behind them with amusement on their faces; Lucius giving them and amused glance while D smiled at the two.

"Did you two know that you're still holding hands?" asked D with closed crescent eyes as he laughed slightly. Draco's and Haru's eyes widened as they both looked down before blushing and letting go of each other's hand immediately. Both fathers's chuckled at their son's jumpiness as their faces turned red; Draco a slight pink tinge on his cheeks while Haru had a full blown blush.

"Shall we go and get our books then?" suggested Draco as he headed for the stairs with a slight resignation air around him. Haru sighed as he eyed the rather rapid fans. "I do hope nothing happens," said Haru with a sigh as he walked down the stairs with Ame trotting ahead.

As it turned out, something did happen which had Haru stalking ahead of them like an angry cat. When they were heading for the cash register, Lockhart had spotted Haru waiting in line with all his books and then said his name out loud for the whole crowd to hear.

"It can't be, _Harry Potter_?" cried out Lockhart as the whole crowd fell silent. Haru ignored the man as he placed all his books as well as Draco's before he gave a cry of surprise as he was pulled towards someone.

A flash later saw Haru seeing stars and a very irate Ame was hissing, spitting and scratching at the people around her to get a pathway through to Haru. Lockhart shook Haru's hand as Haru's face began to burn with anger. "Smile for the camera Harry," said Lockhart with his own smile as his other hand began to move down.

The crowd was shocked when Haru had yelped then turned and slapped Lockhart in the face; hard. "You pervert!" exclaimed Haru angrily as he then kicked him in the shin. "You paedophile! How dare you feel me up!"

The photographer from the Daily Prophet was taking pictures furiously as Haru gave him one more kick before stalking away from the man as the crowd parted for him immediately. Haru's fiery emerald eyes landed on the photographer and narrowed.

He went up to the trembling man and took his camera from his hands. "Publish any pictures of me and I will sue you for the unlawful distribution of pictures of a minor without their and their guardian's and/or parent's permission, understood?" hissed Haru as the air suddenly felt heavy.

D cursed extensively in Chinese before both Malfoy men felt the breeze flow by them and D was immediately at Haru's side. Haru looked at his father and soon the two were speaking rapidly in Chinese. After a while, both their eyes were upon the photographer. D gave him a stiff smile as he took the camera from Haru's hand. "You do not mind if we take this do you?" queried D as he lifted up the camera and the photographer shook his head. "Thank you then." D then hid it into his sleeve for later when Haru would dispose of it by burning it in the fire.

Both father and son were soon at the counter where their books were packed and feather light; ready for them to take and leave. Haru took the bag but his movements were laced with suppressed anger as Haru gave Draco's books to him and was soon out the door with Ame glaring at the crowd and especially at Lockhart.

Now women were giving Lockhart glares which made him sweat profusely. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and what scorns women most are perverts.

This was what had caused Haru to be so irate and currently sitting in the ice cream parlour again with a large bowl of ice cream in front of him. After only two bites, Haru was soon hit by a body as Ame gave a cry of indignation. "Haru!" chirped a cheerful voice as arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Ohayo Rena-san," said Haru with a slight smile as the small blue haired girl squealed happily and hovered in the air around him. "And where is Fred?"

"Haru!" called out Fred's voice just as Rena squealed happily and bounced away from Haru as Fred and George, with Caleb trailing behind George, came up to him with wide grins.

"Congratulations on getting the whole female population on hating Lockhart in less than half an hour," said Fred with a grin as they both patted him on the back.

"Yeah, but did he really…?" asked George as Haru's eye then twitched and his polite smiling expression became icy. "Ah. Then you'll be very unhappy to know that he's our new DADA teach this year."

D, Draco and Lucius came at the exact moment George had released that statement which gave them witness to Haru's Artic face. "I guess I should let Ame take a break this year and take Kana with me instead," said Haru idly with an undercurrent of rage as the animals there and D gave Haru masked looks of surprise.

"Kana?" queried Fred and George in unison as Haru finished his ice cream in record time and stood up.

Haru merely gave them a slightly chilly yet mysterious smile. "Oh, just a childhood friend of mine," replied Haru as he swept past them and headed for the Leaky Cauldron with a polite goodbye to them all as D also said his goodbyes and followed his son.

Once they were out of earshot D asked Haru a rather curious question which he already knew the answer to. "Do you want me to let Kana come with you this year?" asked D with an amused glint in his mismatched eyes as Haru smirked slightly with his fringe covering his eyes.

"If she wants to come of course," answered Haru smoothly before frowning slightly in contemplation. "And if I can get permission from the Headmaster to allow her to come."

Both father and son gave each other amused glances before laughing slightly as they walked through the doors to the small courtyard and the brick wall closed behind them. Leaving the twins and the Malfoy men the smallest glimpse of fire and the smallest note of bird song before a brick wall was all they could see beyond the crowd of shoppers in the alleyway.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Finally! Dear gods this chapter took me ages to write and it kept pissin' me off how I couldn't get that one scene right no matter what I did! Bloody, stupid, annoying, sonuva- er… I should not finish that. Anyways, hopefully I'll get the next chapter of Meet the Count up soon without any writer's blocks to delay it- hopefully. So, ja ne everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Raised by a Kami

Happy New Years people! Even if that is a quite late but it's not too late for Chinese New Year! –Happy sigh- I love getting Red Pocket Money each year…at least until I'm not classified as a kid anymore. T.T

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Twelve

Haru sighed as he took a sip of the sweetened jasmine tea after he had placed his school things into his trunk for the new school year. On his bed was Kira and Ame; both lying on their stomachs while Fawkes and Hedwig sat on his desk. Hyo was curled around Haru's neck again while Kana sat on his chair.

Kana was white Siberian tiger that could not, unfortunately, come to Hogwarts with them. "Are you sure I'm not allowed to come?" asked Kana once again as she tapped her fingernails on the redwood desk in annoyance. "Cause I really wanna meet this 'Lockhart' guy and tear him a new air hole."

Haru gave her an apologetic look as the others snickered at what Lockhart might look like with an extra orifice on his body. "Sumimasen(1) Kana-chan," apologised Haru with a sigh of regret as he scratched her behind the ear. "As it seems, the majority of the female population of Hogwarts would not like it if their ideal vision of a male specimen was injured permanently, or even temporarily, by one of my pets; sad really because he is a fraud."

Kana relaxed into the scratches as she purred. "Then can't I just come for extra protection?" murmured Kana lazily as her tail flicked back and forth behind her.

"Unfortunately," replied Haru with another sigh. "I can't even take you for that. They seem to be very touchy about having a large predator within the halls of a supposed 'safe haven' for children; even if you are slightly tamed."

Kana huffed in annoyance while Haru smiled and stood up to put in his favourite pair of daggers into the trunk as well. "Preparing for the year Haru?" queried Ame with a raised eyebrow as Haru only smiled.

"But of course Ame," replied Haru cheerfully. "I do not want to be in the same room as Lockhart-baka without some protection." Snickers filled the room as Haru continued to place a few more easily concealed weapons into his trunk as they watched.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru sat alone in the train compartment with all his animals since Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had went off to annoy Weasley and the few people that had decided to join him in his hazing and badmouthing of Slytherins.

Hedwig was sleeping up in the baggage rack, Hyo was curled around his neck again, Ame was in his lap and Kira was curled in the space next to him with a warm blanket over his entire coiled body since the temperature change was too quick for him to adjust to.

:How many cases of the Firewhiskey do you want again Yuuko-oba-san?: asked Haru with an amused smile to the mirror that was floating above his right hand showed the upper torso of a woman with long black hair, yellow eyes and pale skin in an elaborate kimono.

:How many can you get for me my dear little nazukego(2)?: asked Yuuko with a bright smile as she held her clasped hands near her face. :That was the best alcohol I had ever had in my life. Quite a kick when I first tried it and it gave me the biggest hangover the next morning.:

Both laughed knowingly at that since Yuuko tended to nearly exhaust her supply of alcohol daily. :Are eighteen cases enough?: asked Haru with a smile as Maru-dashi(3) and Moro-dashi(4) waved enthusiastically in greeting from behind Yuuko.

:More than enough!: chirped Yuuko happily as Haru continued smiling while petting Ame. Both their ears pricked up when they heard the sound of a door opening.

:I'm afraid I have to go now Haru-kun,: said Yuuko to Haru who nodded. :I have a customer to attend to.:

:I understand Yuuko-oba-san,: replied Haru as he gave his godmother a warm smile that lit up his face and made his eyes glow with an emerald fire. :I am in the same business as you are after all. I'll send you the Firewhiskey as soon as I can get them. Sayonara Yuuko-oba-san.:

Yuuko gave Haru a lazy and happy smile. :Sayonara Haru-kun!: chirped Yuuko before the mirror fogged over and floated gently down onto Haru's hand as the fog cleared to reveal only Haru's reflection. Still smiling, Haru then placed the mirror away in his sleeve pocket before he turned to face the door with the blind pulled down.

"You can come in now you know," said Haru with a sliver of amusement in the calm, knowing voice of his. There was a heavy silence before the door opened to reveal a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a slightly dazed look. Haru gave her a small smile as he waved to the seat in front of him.

"Please do sit down Lovegood-san," said Haru politely with a knowing glint in his eyes. "And you do not have to pretend in front of me Yogensha-san(5). I am one myself after all."

Those glazed eyes immediately sharpened to give the still smiling elf a piercing look before the girl smiled. "Please do call me Luna, Sensei(6),"replied Luna with a cheerful smile to Haru's wise one.

"We have much to discuss then," murmured Haru as he scratched Ame behind the ear. Luna just smiled while nodding in agreement.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was late in the night after the Sorting Feast and in the Slytherin second year dorms; Haru was the only one still awake and was currently in the Room of Requirements standing under the half moon with a vase standing on a tall stool. It was a beautiful piece of work, blood red roses that were painted on it stood against the deep leaf green briars as the vases slowly wound up in a spiral column, with a small base before slowing becoming bigger, with the top curling into itself like the waves on the beach.

The moonlight shone on its smooth surface as the river water inside mirrored the sky above. Haru stands by the vase with a calm and strangely gentle look on his face as he held a box with Celtic engravings on it as he looked up to the moon.

"Just a little longer," murmured Haru as he waited for the half moon to move to above the vase; just enough to look as though the moon itself was in the centre of the vase, in the centre of the entire world.

Ame, Kira and Fawkes sat on the veranda while Hyo curled himself around Ame's arm. They watched in silence as Haru began the process to grant Voldemort's wish. Haru opened the box and took out the Philosopher's Stone and placed it in the river water. Haru watched the water change from a clear liquid into a pearly silver colour; like the moon above.

Haru smiled slightly at the sight before the wind picked up and Haru's own magic circle appeared on the ground. The wind blew Haru's loose hair around him as his clothing only fluttered around his ankles.

It was an elaborate circle with a pentagon drawn within it and a tribal version of a silver phoenix with a strip of fabric in one talon that had the yin and yang symbol at the end in the centre. In the small spaces between the pentagon and the outer circle were the Chinese characters for the five elements as well as a small symbol for them.

Black vines could be seen through out the entire circle as they reached out to the edges from the centre of it as they showed the phases of the moon from the thick bases near the tribal phoenix. While on the outer edges were the eight phases that the moon went through each month.

From where they sat, the three animals smiled. "And so 'like the rolling stone' the future of the world is now at the hands of a young child," said Fawkes while he leaned against the support beam with his arms crossed. Both Kira and Ame nodded as Haru proceeded to continue the ritual. "How I pity the Wizarding world when they find out that Haru has no plans on staying here after he finishes his job here."

A small smirk made its way onto Haru's face as he heard the slightly sadistic laughter of the trio as he looked up to the moon while making the potion. And against the pale moonlight, the shapes of two pairs of wings could be seen as they flew to the moon.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Yes I know its short but I had a little problem with this chapter so I decided to just post what I wrote so it can give you something to read while you all wait for the next chapter. And for those reading my story 'To A New Life Beyond', I am so sorry for the wait. I can't seem to get the third chapter right so you're all gonna have to wait for that one as well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter no mater how short and lame, as I think it is, and I'll see you all later. Ja ne!

(1) Sumimasen- I am very sorry

(2)nazukego- godchild

(3)Maru-dashi-streaking i.e to reveal ones self in public(naked)

(4)Moro-dashi-flashing i.e to reveal ones self in public(naked)

(5)yogensha-seer

(6) sensei- literally meaning 'one who has come before', this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art


	14. Chapter 14

Raised by a Kami

Year eleven………I am gonna die this year. The workload is light now but it's gonna get bigger later T.T I swear, year eleven and twelve are gonna kill; especially since year twelve is the Higher School Certificate. T.T Why God, why?!?!?!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, Haru, Ame and Kira left for breakfast as Draco was left with the task of waking up Crabbe and Goyle who slept like either the dead or large immovable mountains; but the former seems to suit them more than the latter.

After piling his plate, Haru was soon joined by Draco who had left Crabbe and Goyle to change and get here by them selves just as they were treated by the sight of a steaming red envelope being delivered to a certain hot-headed Weasley.

"Oh my," said Haru in amusement as he covered his small smile with his hand while the other Slytherins watched silently with masked amusement. "A Howler; I wonder what Weasley-san has to say."

They all soon found out as the Howler was opened and Ame, Kira and Haru flinched minutely at the intensity of the volume while Hyo just buried himself into the folds of Haru's cheongsam. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching him; Haru created a smaller version of his personal seal to block out most of the noise until the Howler either burnt or ripped itself apart after it had finished.

Ame and Kira gave him a thankful glance as Ame didn't want to be deaf for the rest of her life and Kira didn't want to loose his sense of inner stability due to the continuous vibrations racking through his body.

"…ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE W'LL BIRNG YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence soon fell upon them before as the red envelope burst into red flames leaving curling ashes that fell onto the wooden table. A few people laughed which gradually became a loud babble of laughter and talk which all centred on Ronald Billius Weasley.

Mocking laughter had filled the Slytherin table as Snape handed out their new timetables. With small chuckles, Haru studied their timetable and saw that they had Potions first with the Ravenclaws. Tapping Draco on the shoulder, they went off to their first class.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, they were intercepted by Gilderoy Lockhart of all people. Needless to say, no one was happy. Kira and Ame were both hissing their discontent along with their own respective actions of displeasure; Ame had her hackles raised, her claws unsheathed as well as her sharp teeth on display.

Kira had flared his hood and had opened his mouth slightly with the tips of his fangs dripping poison, tensed and ready to inject it into the foolish man should he aim to repeat the action that had made him the……sacrificial lamb to angry women out for revenge against all perverts.

Now, Lockhart, who had a really large, cheesy, fake, plastic grin on his face, was taking a few cautious steps backwards from the very angry animals to the amusement of Haru who had held up his sleeve covered hand to cover the smile on his lips as he watched the scene in front of him.

"If you would excuse us Professor," said Haru calmly with a minute nod as he walked, more like glided to the amazement of some first years as they watched him, away to his potions class before the fool could speak. As Draco, Crabbe and Goyle swept past him as well, the three gave him a warning glance that threatened extreme pain should he even try to get 'fresh' with Haru again.

Unnerved by the rather dark glares, Lockhart turned and headed into the Great Hall only to be pinned by dark glares from the rest of the Slytherin House as well as some glares of indignation by about half of the female population of Hogwarts that had heard about the little……incident in Diagon Alley.

If any of you can spare it in your hearts, pity the fate of one Gilderoy Lockhart, but if you are like Haru, then laugh at his fate of being, once again, the sacrificial lamb to an angry mob of indignant women out for revenge.

Up on the Head Table, Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that site, even if he hadn't been able to meet with Haru long enough to discern his personality. Though, from the glowing reports from all of his teachers; this included one Minerva McGonagall despite her disappointment that Haru had not been Sorted into her House, he could tell that Haru was an exceptional student that had not been tainted by the prejudices of the Wizarding World.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

During their Potions lesson, the mixed class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws noted the rather dark cloud that hung over Snape and drew the conclusion that it was because of Lockhart being in the school.

So, they all unconsciously and unanimously decided to work as quietly and quickly as they could without raising the ire of their Potions Professor to even more dangerous levels than it already was; they all had a sense of self preservation after all.

The lesson passed quickly and the students, mainly Ravenclaws, were all glad when the bell rang to indicate the end of the double period which was the signal for the Ravenclaws; despite their rather strange obsession with studying twenty-four/seven, to run out the door as if the Hounds of Hell were at their heels.

The Slytherins couldn't help but snicker when Snape let a small flicker of satisfaction cross his face before they left for History of Magic at a leisurely pace. Binns wouldn't notice if they were late since he seemed to be too enamoured with his precious Goblin Wars to even notice.

"Maybe you should consider exorcising the damn ghost when no one's around Haru," suggested Kira hopefully as Haru gave him a discreet smile. "Then maybe we can get a competent history teacher here."

"Then all the lessons will no doubt be filled with Ministry propaganda about things they had 'done' which will no doubt be exaggerated and grossly misinforming," said Ame flatly as Kira's eye twitched.

"On second thought…don't exorcise him Haru," said Kira with a crooked, twitching smile. Haru merely smiled slightly while his eyes showed the mirth that he couldn't express while in the presence of his housemates as Ame snickered into the sleeve of her kimono. "I don't feel like putting up with more perverts than we already have."

Ame's snickers turned into laughter as they all walked into the classroom where Binns had already started the lecture and people were already starting to fall asleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The last lessons of the day saw Hermione sighing resignation when both second year Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other outside the DADA classroom as Haru and Hermione stood off a little way away from the masses.

"This is going to happen each and every year isn't it?" asked Hermione with an annoyed tone as her eye twitched slightly. It became slightly more pronounced when Haru only answered with soft laughter that was muffled by the edge of his sleeve. "This isn't funny Haru."

"Oh, but it is Hermione-san," said Haru with a small tilt of his lips as his eyes danced with laughter. "Can you not see the irony of the situation?" Hermione gave him a strange look as Haru continued to laugh into the sleeve of his cheongsam while using his other hand to pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," said Haru with a small smile. "You'll see what I mean in a few years time." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in irritation and would have asked, more like demanded, what he meant when the door to the DADA classroom opened to reveal Gilderoy Lockhart.

Now, had any bystander came along and saw this scene, there would be no doubt that they would be either astonished or amused when all the heads of the Slytherins, and Hermione, snapped towards Lockhart and they glared_, _I repeat _glared_, at him. Glares filled with promises of retribution for what he had done to Haru in Flourish and Blotts as well as threats and promises of pain and torture should he repeat his actions had Lockhart sweating in fear as he withheld the urge to soil himself.

Kira found this hilarious and showed it by laughing his head off at Lockhart's nervous expression as he waved for them to come in. Haru immediately went for the back seat so that he wouldn't have to take in the god-awful smell of Lockhart's strong cologne which seemed to give off the impression that he had a body odour problem.

Haru didn't bother to pay much attention to what Lockhart was saying and soon focused his attention on reading his Potions book which was a welcomed distraction to Lockhart's babbling until the word 'test' floated past his ear.

Haru looked up from his book to see Lockhart handing out the test papers to the whole class before going back to the front. "You have thirty minutes. Start- now!"

With a blank face, Haru looked down at his paper and read:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday; and what would his ideal gift be?_

There was a small twitch in Haru's cheek as he suppressed the need to tear the test into strips for the little animals in the Forbidden Forest to use as part of their nests and homes. Then, a rather small but evil smirk crossed his lips as he picked up his pen, a nineteenth century ink pen that he had received as a payment some years ago, and started to answer the test.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A week after the lesson with Lockhart, Haru was bombarded by questions by his fellow year mates which he only responded with a mysterious smile and an annoying, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Had it been any other house other than Slytherin, then Haru would have no doubt resorted to having Kira threatening them with poison, but since they weren't the fool hardy Gryffindors or the knowledge seeking Ravenclaws, nor the persistent Hufflepuffs, the other Slytherins decided to wait until they had a proper way to…persuade Haru to tell them how he was able to get out off the DADA classroom without being mobbed by the Cornish pixies as well as get them to calm down and go back in their cage docilely.

However, Draco, being the friend of Haru, knew his weaknesses and showed up alone in front of Haru's room with white box in his hands while the others were off elsewhere around the castle. Looking around to make sure that no one was spying on him, Draco knocked on Haru's door quietly while thanking whatever deity for the separate rooms for second years and up.

"If you are another person wanting to know what I did during Lockhart's lesson then I'm afraid you will have to leave," said Haru's muffled voice from behind the oak door. Draco raised an eyebrow before speaking quietly but clearly.

"Even if I have a double chocolate mousse cake with fresh fruit on top?" said Draco innocently as silence met this statement. The door then creaked open to show just a sliver of Haru's emerald eye.

"Since you brought that all the way here," said Haru as he opened the door a bit wider when he saw that it was Draco. "I guess I can let you in. We wouldn't want that to go to waste after all."

Draco smirked slightly as the door was opened wide and Haru stepped aside with a small smile on his face.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"So you mean to tell me that all you did was ask them to behave and they listened?!" cried out Draco in disbelief as Ame growled at him slightly for disturbing her nap.

"Draco, calm down," chastised Haru as he smiled slightly over the rim of his tea cup. "You'll make Ame angrier if you keep shouting so loudly and yes; all I did was ask them to behave for me but they did ask for a favour in return."

"……What favour?" asked Draco warily with a sideways glance at Haru who was laughing slightly. "It wasn't anything dangerous was it?"

Haru dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand as his smile grew. "Of course not," chirped Haru. "It's noting dangerous……to us that is. I do believe that Lockhart-hentai will be getting a little shock when he goes into his rooms."

The look on Haru's face was enough to deter Draco from asking what the Cornish pixies were going to do and steered the conversation to safer waters. _'Revenge is a dangerous thing,' _thought Draco as the two chatted about the lack of good DADA and history teachers. _'Especially in the hands of an angered being.'_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Extra! The Bracelet of Desire-

Maria Cunningham was no fool. She knew that she was beautiful, she was pure of magical blood and had money; this could get her any guy she wanted…except for one Rowan Jackson who was already taken by Alexis Hughes.

Maria scowled as she wandered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly with ease as she tried to come up with a plan to get Rowan for herself. "He's not good enough for her," muttered Maria jealously as she went down a corridor. "He should be with me and not that little tramp!"

She then noticed that she had walked into an unfamiliar corridor. Their wasn't any dust on the floor so it had to used quite often, curious, Maria explored the corridor and was surprised to find a strange door made of obsidian with an Oriental image of a phoenix on it.

'_Whoever bought this door has to be rich,' _thought Maria as she pushed the door open to reveal a tranquil room in a Japanese setting. Looking around with curiosity and awe, she was so enraptured with her surroundings that she was startled when someone stepped out from behind the paper screen doors.

To her shock, it was Haru Potter, the famous and mysterious Boy-Who-Lived that surrounded himself with deadly animals, the friend of Muggle-borns, Purebloods and Half-bloods and the one enigma that had the whole Wizarding World worshipping him for not only defeating You-Know-Who but also surviving the Killing Curse.

He smiled as she turned to look at him in shock before bowing slightly in greeting. "Welcome to my store," said Haru when he met her eyes again. "How may I be of service today?"

She looked at him in bewilderment before smiling in a flirtatious way. "My name is Maria Cunningham," Maria purred as she went closer to Haru who merely tilted his head slightly. "I wonder what does your 'store' sell?"

The edges of Haru's mouth twitched slightly into a smirk. "It is a store where wishes are granted." said Haru as the screen doors shut themselves with a hissing noise behind him. Ame then appeared from behind Maria in her humanoid form.

"And if it's possible for our customer," whispered Ame, startling Maria and causing her to spin around to face the Japanese beauty. Kira then also appeared behind her in his humanoid form. "We'll grant any wish," said Kira in a seductive voice causing Maria to turn her head to see who it was only to meet Kira's slitted yellow eyes.

"And in exchange…" said Haru as Kira and Ame smirked at Maria before disappearing only to appear near Haru. Ame next to him as she held onto his left arm gently and Kira with his arms wrapped around Haru's shoulders from behind. "…a proper payment. That way balance is ensured."

Maria couldn't help but stare in shock as Kira and Ame let go of Haru so that he could walk towards the stock-still Ravenclaw with a smirk on his face. He then went up to her and looked into her eyes while closing her mouth with two fingers. "Now," purred Haru softly as Maria trembled slightly. "What is your wish Maria-san?"

Maria swallowed before moving away slightly to regain her composure. "There is a boy I want," said Maria once she got rid of the light blush on her face. "He is in my year but is currently _taken. _Is there anything that you can give me so that I can have him for myself?" Haru tilted his head in a curious manner before nodding.

"There is something that I can give you," murmured Haru as he swept past her and toward the cherry wood doors. He took out the silver key, unlocked the door and went in. Maria watched from where she stood as Ame and Kira watched her carefully. When Haru finally came back out, he was holding a bracelet made out of pure silver and melted moonstone. Also, dangling from the bracelet was a medium sized trinket in the shape of a tear drop filled with a deep ruby coloured liquid.

Maria couldn't help but gasp in wonder at the bracelet as Haru brought it to her. "This bracelet should be able to get any man you desire that is around your age to about ten years older," explained Haru as he handed the bracelet to Maria.

"What is in it Potter?" asked Maria as she held it up towards the light. "And what's it called?" Haru tilted his head slightly with a smirk on his face before answering.

"It is called the Bracelet of Desire but what is inside it is a secret, it is only known that it is a type of perfume," said Haru as he moved towards the table. "I hope you are satisfied with the item I have given you Maria-san. Now if you would sign here." Haru pushed the contract and pen towards her as she took off her own bracelet and put on the Bracelet of Desire.

"Oh, and please read the document carefully and follow the instructions listed," instructed Haru calmly as Maria nodded. "If you do breach one of the clauses of this contract, I can not be held responsible if for any reason an accident should occur while you are in possession of any object I sell to you."

Maria skimmed over the contract as Haru waited patiently with Ame and Kira at his sides. The contract said, use two drops pf the perfume twice a day, no more; no less…keep the bracelet hidden from curious eyes or it will lose its potency…and finally, you must not tell anyone where you bought the bracelet. When she had finished reading, she looked up and met Haru's eyes. "What do I have to pay you?" she asked curiously as Haru tilted his head slightly.

"I will take that bracelet of yours as payment," replied Haru as he pointed to the now abandoned white gold and sterling silver bracelet that had a lattice patterned heart shaped locket hanging from the clips. Maria couldn't help but blink and look at Haru strangely before agreeing. She handed the bracelet over to him before signing the contract as did Haru.

Once Haru had finished the last letter of his name, he took the contract and placed it into the drawer by the screen doors. He then turned and smiled slightly at Maria. "Thank you for your business Maria-san," said Haru with a slight bow as Maria nodded and left.

As the door closed, Maria couldn't help but look back to see the smirking face of Haru with his hair covering his eyes and the old saying 'selling your soul to the Devil' came unbidden into her mind as the doors clicked shut leaving Maria with a strange sense of fore-boding.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Three weeks after Maria had 'bought' the bracelet from Haru; all she got was the attention of more men but not the one she wanted. Maria stormed into her seventh year dorm as she threw the bracelet onto her bed. "That Slytherin conned me!" hissed Maria as she came back from another attempt at trying to steal Rowan Jackson from Alexis Hughes. "This bracelet doesn't work at all! All it did was get me more un-needed suitors!" The bracelet glinted in the small ray of sunlight as Maria ranted loudly.

Once she ran out of steam she sat down and stared at the red liquid as it sparkled at her mockingly. She glared at it before thinking something that Haru had warned her against.

'_Do not use more than two drops each day. No more, no less.' _Came his words as they consumed her thoughts and she stared at the bracelet again. "A few more drops a day wouldn't hurt would it?" wondered Maria out loud as she grabbed it and held it up to the window. She tilted the perfume filled pendant before unscrewing the cap. "Yeah, maybe a few more drops might get me Rowan."

And with that, Maria broke one of the rules that Haru placed and put on more than two drops of the perfume. Not knowing that what she did would change her future.

The next morning when she went out and into the Great Hall, she noticed that all the boys were staring at her admiringly; including Rowan Jackson. She smiled slightly on the outside as she cheered like crazy on the inside. As she walked towards the Ravenclaw table, many boys stood up and offered her their seat except for the boys that seemed to be attached to their respective girlfriends.

'_You'll be mine soon, Rowan,' _thought Maria with a mental grin, never noticing the amused smirk directed at her by Haru.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As the days passed by, Maria kept using more and more of the perfume until nearly two/fifths of the perfume was used up. She never noticed that her hair started to dull slightly day by day; that her skin became paler; and that her magic started to go slightly haywire. But she did notice that she lost some weight, a big plus since it made her look more 'desirable' and that she felt more tired everyday.

Two weeks after she had decided to use more than the recommended dosage, she saw Haru walking towards Snape's office with the strange cat at his heels and the cobra around his neck. She gave him a small smirk when he nodded to her in greeting before passing him by.

She never saw the knowing glint in his eyes or the minute satisfied smile on his face as they parted ways; she never knew that the next time they met; she would lose all she had. But Maria being Maria, she took no notice of the little signs and went to meet Rowan at the Astronomy Tower.

When she remembered this, her mind momentarily wandered off to La-La Land as she imagined how Rowan would finally admit his mistake of choosing that Hughes girl over _her. _Smirking in triumph, Maria quickened her pace and all but ran to the Astronomy Tower.

While she was hurrying to the Astronomy Tower, Rowan was already there pacing back and forth nervously as he got ready to tell Maria exactly what she _didn't _want to hear. He looked out the window as he unconsciously fingered the strange wing-shaped earring that Alexis had given him for the first year anniversary of their relationship with a loving smile on his lips.

The door creaked open behind him and Rowan turned to see Maria slipping in with a coy look on her face. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Rowan?" asked Maria slyly as Rowan tucked some stray strands of hair behind his ear, revealing the wing-shaped earring, nervously.

"About your letter," began Rowan nervously as he lifted up the light pink piece of paper with the light grey border. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I already have someone that I love very much and I've already proposed to her. We're getting married after we get our apprenticeships."

Maria just stared at Rowan blankly; not hearing what he said beyond the phrase 'I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings.' Her hand clenched into fists unconsciously as she tried to sty composed. The bracelet on her wrist started to glow slightly as her temper rose with each second.

"You mean to tell me," began Maria slowly as Rowan stopped talking and gave her a wary glance. "That you dragged me all the way here, to not only reject me, _me_, Maria Cunningham, but to also tell me that you're marrying that little slut?! How dare you!!"

Rowan's eyes flashed when he heard what she called Alexis and was about to retort when the bracelet on Maria's wrist flashed brightly, blinding both of them by the brightness. Rowan was startled when Maria screamed in pain and clutched her face as the bracelet slowly got rid of the perfume without notice.

"M-My eyes! What's happening to my eyes?!?!" cried out Maria as Rowan cursed and took out his wand to signal for any patrolling Prefects and teachers to come to their location. As he did this, Maria continued to scream out in pain as her sight was taken away from her as well as whatever beauty she had left.

At that moment, within the Room of Requirement, Haru smiled the smile that was his and his father's mask to the world of humans as the perfume appeared within the bracelet that Maria had given in exchange for the Bracelet of Desire. "That was shorter than expected," commented Kai from where he lay with his head on Haru's lap.

"What did you expect from a human like her?" murmured Ame lazily with one eye open as she yawned delicately from where she sat at Haru's feet. "Selfish, self-centered, arrogant, over-confident and too prideful; the prime example of a foolish, idiotic human."

"Now, now," said Haru placatingly. "No need to argue over a human such as her. She already got her just desserts." Kai and Ame nodded in agreement as Haru smiled at the two before shooing Kai off his lap to place the new Bracelet of Desire in the storage room.

"Hmm, and it's almost time for a late night snack as well," said Haru with a happier smile as he clapped his hands together. "Some chocolate caramel cheesecake would go well with some hot chocolate."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Medical Report No. 495687_

_Patient No. 34867- Maria Lavender Cunningham_

_Age- 17_

_Mediwitch/wizard- Madame Poppy Pandora Pomfrey_

_12__th__ June, 1991-_

_Miss Maria Cunningham was found with Mr. Rowan Jackson, who had alerted all nearby Prefects and/or teachers to Miss Cunningham's sudden ailment. Once brought to the Infirmary, it could be seen that Miss Cunningham had lost her sight by magical means but the precise cause of the loss of sense could not be found. _

_Her condition was found to be stable but had poor health. She lacked proper nutrients within her body and a check of her magical aura found that her magic was unstable to use by any means possible making Miss Cunningham unable to perform complicated spells of any form. _

_As Miss Cunningham has yet to adjust to her current state, she shall be let discharged once she has sufficiently taken in enough nutrients for her age and her parents and/or guardians have been alerted to their daughter's/charge's condition. Once they have been contacted by the school, Miss Cunningham shall be discharged into their care._

_Careful records of what Miss Cunningham wore during the time of her magical attack have been taken with no trace of what could have caused Miss Cunningham to cause such an effect._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Finished! Finally! Sorry about getting this out so late but I had been struck with inspiration for other stories as well as writer's block, as such, I've been neglecting this poor lil' chapter. Add school to the plate and, well, you all get the point. As such, I put a lil' special at the end of this chapter even though it seems to take more space than the actual chapter itself -.-;;;;. Anyways, time to go, ja mata minna-san!


	15. Chapter 15

Raised by a Kami

Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it; those who study it are doomed to know its' repeating. Sad how the world never seems to get this little fact at all- bloody morons the lot of them.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Fourteen

Haru hummed happily with a smile on his face as he walked through the quiet halls of Hogwarts after visiting Hagrid with Ame and Kira. As he headed towards the dungeons, Haru paused at an empty corridor and looked at it with a curious look on his face. He tilted his head before he smiled and continued walking.

:Be careful when you hunt, ne?: whispered Haru, letting his words drift down the empty, silent hallway as he walked off. After a short while, had anyone come past the corridor they might have heard the faint sounds of something moving against the walls.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Soon the rainy season of October came upon the castle and one Ginerva 'Ginny' Elizabeth Weasley stared around her in confusion as she tried to find her way back to the main hallways to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Things were not working well for her. They hadn't been working well since her brother had come home after the first year claiming that Harry Potter had turned evil and was nothing but a slimy, scheming snake.

The twins, on the otherhand, thought nothing but the best of their new friend especially after he had given them a couple of new pets that seemed to entertain them a great deal. The rest of the family was still wondering if that was a good thing or not, especially since the kingfisher had taken a liking to dive-bombing Ron with apparent glee and eating all the honey that it could get from the kitchen. All Molly had to say was how 'cute' the Azure Kingfisher was.

Sighing, Ginny walked aimlessly for a while until she came upon a strange door with the image of a black phoenix on it. Curious and a bit apprehensive, Ginny slowly walked towards the door. As she raised her hand to touch it, the jade doors opened to reveal what looked like a Japanese room with cages hanging from the ceiling and on tables around her.

The cages were in the shadows and seemed empty yet glowing eyes could be seen and a strange yet sweet and alluring scent was in the air as she walked into the strange room while the jade doors closed behind her silently. The chirping sounds of birds and growls of other creatures filled the air as Ginny looked around her curiously.

She looked around to se if anyone else was there but she only saw the creatures in the cages and decided to look around more carefully. As she wandered through the room, Ginny never noticed the curious emerald eyes that followed her nor the cobra that was wrapped around one of the tables or the wild cat that was padding after her quietly.

As Ginny wandered around the room looking through the bars of the cages, trying to see what the creatures inside were exactly. As she headed further back into the room, her eye was caught by a flash of dull blue and Ginny's head turned as she caught sight of what the dark blue creature was.

Blinking, Ginny was surprised to see a cat with a split tail staring at her with bright silvery blue eyes. Curious, Ginny walked towards the cat and as she got closer, she could see that the cat wasn't blue at all. It was actually slate grey, it only looked blue because of the sunlight.

"Hello there, kitty," said Ginny as she held out her fist (1) so that it could get her scent while she looked it over. "And what a pretty kitty you are as well. I wonder what you're doing here."

The cat only rubbed it's head against her hand as it purred at the compliment. Ginny smiled and scratched it behind the ear causing it's tail to move lazily in approval. "I wonder what breed you are," continued Ginny with a smile. "I haven't seen your kind before."

"That would be because you can only find Kairi-san's kind in Japan," said a voice from behind Ginny softly in monotone. Ginny started before spinning around to see Haru Potter with a small smile on his porcelain face.

Ginny squeaked in surprise as her face coloured while Kairi meowed to Haru in greeting. Haru merely continued smiling as he glided towards Ginny who was now turning as red as her hair.

"I can see that Kairi took a liking to you, Miss Weasley," said Haru as he noticed Kairi getting up languorously before slowly padding over to Ginny and head butting her hand to get another petting. "Would you like to keep her?"

Ginny stared at Haru in shock with her mouth slightly agape at what he had asked. He had already given her brothers a bird and a lizard, now he wanted to give her a cat? Was he insane? Unfortunately, Ginny had said that out loud from Haru's tinkling laughter and coloured again.

"No, I am not like our dear Headmaster," said Haru as Ame appeared from behind his legs. "But I am serious about letting you keep Kairi. I think that a companion in the lion's den might be quite beneficial for you right now, Miss Weasley."

Ginny gave Haru a startled, 'deer-in-the-headlights' look as he gave her an understanding glance. She looked down but was confronted with Kairi's silver-blue eyes that seemed to draw her into their depths. Suddenly, the incense in the air seemed to thicken as Haru's monotone voice resonated through the air.

Somehow, Haru's voice then had appeared right next to her ear. "She could protect you from what you fear," continued Haru as Ginny's vision started to blur. "What seeks to use you for it's own purposes. She will be one of the best friends that you would ever wish for."

_'Wh-what?' _thought Ginny as vertigo began to affect her.

"Kairi will provide all the protection and companionship you'll ever need, Miss Weasley," continued that lightly teasing voice cloaked in mystery. Then, as Ginny slowly lost consciousness the last words of Haru rang through her mind.

"But do treat her with respect. Being the chosen of a nekomata can be a double-edged sword to mortals afterall."

His mocking smile was the last thing that she saw before darkness claimed her in its sweet embrace.

When she came to later, she was somehow back in her bed in the first year girls' dormitory with Kairi sleeping at the end of her bed; the only proof she had of the strange encounter with the exotic snake of Slytherin.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

Ummm...Hi...Please don't kill me for putting up delayed updates. I just finished year 11 and the tests were a pain in themselves so I had almost little time to write and i had a major writer's block when i wrote this chapter. Also, please fogive me for the shortness of this chapter due to the writer's block that I mentioned earlier. But, since it's the holidays, maybe I'll be able to put up some more longer chapters if my writer's block doesn't come around again. Anways, hope you enjoyed it! Ja mata!

P.S.- information on the nekomata can be found using but I do not know if the Wikipedia link can be trusted due to the ease in which complete and utter strangers can edit the information to their liking. Proof of this can be seen when one of my classmates, from Ancient History cause our Anc. Hist. teacher kinda hates the site, edited one page on Wikipedia saying, how easy it was, just for kicks in Term 3. It was funny when she started cracking up over it as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Raised by a Kami

Is it not strange how the ones we thought were good and just become mere figures of stereotypical prejudice, blinded by what they decide as 'good' while those that we thought were the enemy become our closest allies and, soon, the ones we consider family? But then, that is the cold, harsh truth of reality. Nothing ever lasts for long.

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Fifteen

Haru sighed happily as he drank the dried ginger root tea while Ame and Kira sunbathed in the wooden veranda to his left. Emerald eyes glanced idly at the grandfather clock to the far right of the room as he waited.

It was ten to eleven.

A knowing smile flitted across red lips that resembled those from a porcelain doll as the pendulum swung from side to side.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Creeeaaak._

The smile on his face grew slightly as Haru placed the cup back down on the saucer and turned slightly to greet the stunned student.

"Welcome to my shop," began Haru with his mask in place and a more genteel smile upon his lips as the student stared at him. "How may I be of service to you?"

From their warm place in the sun, both Kira and Ame couldn't help but smirk at this unfortunate human's future.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco sighed as he rubbed his temples in the privacy of his own room in Hogwarts. A cup of lukewarm earl grey tea was placed in front of him as he pondered on the enigma that was Haru Potter. Sure, they talked and acted as friends for the whole Wizarding World to see but that was it. An act.

Even if Haru treated him like someone close to him, Draco could easily see the distance that the other boy had placed between them as well as the continuous polite, respectful mask that he, Haru, always wore. Also, Draco seemed to be given the feeling that the other boy was mocking them in some way.

There was also the strange rapport that Haru had with nearly all the creatures and animals that they came across. Even the few centaurs that they have met gave the Chinese-raised boy their utmost respect. Something that not even the bumbling Headmaster had and the man was the saint of the Wizarding World!

Taking a sip of his tea, Draco couldn't help but wonder _why _he was so curious about Haru though many others, had they heard his comments, would have said that he was enarmoured by the raven-haired Slytherin.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru was looking around the room in curiosity as he lightly fanned himself with one of his tessen. Ame was eyeing the decaying, fungal infested fish with disgust while Kira was staring at each and every ghost that passed by.

"Remind me, why are we here again Haru?" asked Ame warily as she eyed the various ghosts that drifted by. Some waving politely to the single, living Slytherin in the dark and depressing room as they all chatted happily while celebrating Nearly Headless Nick's deathday.

/We are here Ame,/ began Haru with a slight smile as he nodded politely to one of the passing ghosts. /Because Sir Nicholas invited me after we conducted some business over tea. He was quite grateful for what I had done for him though it was an easy wish to grant./

"And what did you get as payment?" asked Kira.

Haru smiled so brightly and happily at the duo that it immediately had them suspicious yet amused and curious. /Ah ha ha, well you see,/ chirped Haru, in a way that strikingly similar to another certain smiling, green eyed brunette with a white dragon. /The payment was something quite interesting and I do believe that what I received would most likely have Yuuko-oba-san pouting in disappointment when she finds out in the next letter I send to her with the Firewhiskey./

The smile on Haru's face was starting to both unnerve and annoy the two so Kira, out of impatience, asked the all important question. "What the hell did you get, Haru?"

/Well, you both know the people of the Cat Kingdom, yes?/ asked Haru quietly as the two nodded, Ame more enthusiastically than Kira. The Cat Kingdom was the 'Promised Land' of all felines; fields of cat tail reeds, a lake full of fish, catnip, no dogs, permaneant warm noon days- a vertiable cat heaven. Even though the current king was a complete and utter nutcase who was rumoured to have kidnapped a girl some weeks ago as a bride for his son, the prince of the Kingdom.

/Somehow, Nicholas-san got his hands on a pair of the bell-like light staves(1) and offered them to me as payment,/ continued Haru as Ame and Kira gave him a look of surprise. Those staves were quite hard to find since they originate from the Cat Kingdom and _only _the Cat Kingdom. /I accepted, of course, since they were so hard to get if you don't know how to get to the Cat Kingdom or the Cat Office. Apart from that, those staves were equal to the request that Nicholas-san asked of me./

"Equivalent exchange," muttered Kira from his perch on Haru's shoulder as Peeves floated past with a respectful nod towards the young magician.

/But of course Kira-kun,/ murmured Haru as said boy returned Peeves' acknowledgement. /That is how Yuuko-oba-san and I work./

"Hnn," muttered Kira as the doors slammed open to reveal the Headless Hunt with Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore at the helm. What happened next had Haru raising a scornful brow at the surprisingly humourous performance which had the other ghosts staring at the only live person in surprise.

"Tch," said Haru when Sir Patrick had 'pretended' to drop his head. "I've seen Hollows in Japan with more dignity and honour than you lot."

Ame merely yawned at their display while Kira just stared at them and the ghosts had a feeling that that stare seemed to translate into _'What bullshit is this? And you call yourselves ghosts?' _

Everything went downhill from there to Nick's glee and Sir Patrick's dismay before Haru left with Nick's cheerful permission. He left the party, not knowing of the scene that he would soon come upon.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haru stared at Mrs. Norris' petrified body with a blank face, his feelings betrayed only by his white knuckles as his fingers clenched his closed black tessen. Ame had shaken off her shock and was yowling for retribution while Kira was muttering prayers to Mucilinda(2).

He dismissed the water that was slowly soaking into his silk slippers as well as the audience that had appeared at all three sides of the T-sectioned hallway. The bloody words on the wall before him shined malignantly in the firelight.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. _

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Is there a reason why one of my Slytherins must be here Albus?" queried Professor Snape frostily as he noticed Haru's mournful glances at the petrified cat.

"He was the first one at the scene, Severus," replied Professor Dumbledore as they ignored Lockhart's ramblings. "He might have seen who the perpetrator was."

"I would doubt that Headmaster," interrupted Haru coldly with his tessen still clutched in his hand. "I did not see anyone other than myself and my two companions as we attempted to travel towards the Great Hall for some nourishment. Had we seen anyone else, I assure you, there would have been blood and a possible body in the vicinity."

The silence that overtook the room was deafening.

"...Why-why exactly would there b-be a b-body?" asked a slightly scared voice as many eyes pinned the shaking body of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Snape and McGonagall snorted at the man's idiocy as Haru gave him a chilling smirk.

"Would you think Ame and Kira would let someone who attacks a fellow animal away so easily?" said Haru coolly with a hint of malice in his eyes. "Not to mention the fact that I believe my tessen would be protuding from a vulnerable part of said body."

"Mr Potter!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall with wide eyes at the rather blasé way Haru stated where his metal fan would be.

"It would merely be self-defense, would it not, Minerva?" cut in Professor Snape smoothly. "If the perpetrator was so willing to petrify Mrs. Norris with an unknown, powerful spell, what is to say that they wouldn't do the same to a random student? Or possibly kill them?"

The next silence was damning before it was broken by Haru snapping open his tessen again. "Well, if I am not needed here then may I leave?" asked Haru in his cold tone to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gave Haru a measured glance but nodded in agreement. "Very well," said Dumbledore as Haru lighly fanned himself. "You may go back to the Slytherin dormitories."

Haru nodded in understanding to the Headmaster, gave his Head of House a nod of farewell and left the room with one last mournful glance at the petrified for of Mrs. Norris and his own feline trailing after him with a somewhat angered expression on her face.

_'I pity the bastard who petrified Mrs. Norris,' _thought Snape as he watched his student walk out of the room. _'He's going to get back at them for revenge now.'_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Am I allowed to kill the person when we find them Haru-sama?" asked Ame seriously once they were back in Haru's room. Haru's glacial mask and tensed aura was enough to get the rest of the House off his back. They all knew better than to test someone of Haru's calibre. Even if he was a second year student, he still was an unknown factor in the politics of the Slytherin House; no matter how well he played.

Haru gave Ame a measuring glance when he heard the honorific. Ame must be serious since most of the animals in the shop rarely used '-sama' with him and his father and they usually kept to '-san' at their, the two immortals, insistence.

/Maybe Ame,/ replied Haru smoothly and calmly. /Though if who is actually behind these attacks is who I think it was then I'm afraid that your vengeance may have to be halted./

Ame growled in annoyance but perked up at Kira's observant remark. "Boss said nothing on torture though," pointed out Kira rather lazily as Haru hid his smirk behind a small porcelain cup of tea. "You can always have some...fun with them once we find'em."

The grin on Ame's face was feral as her eyes became more noticeably slitted and her canines became larger in appearance. /Do make sure there isn't too much blood Ame,/ said Haru calmly though both could hear the vindictive pleasure hidden in his calm tone. /You know how hard blood is to get off of clothing and how it's easily detected./

"Hai, Haru-sama," said Ame with the feral, bloodthirsty grin still on her face. Haru merely laughed at the sight. Something that was heard through the thick wooden doors and drifting into the Slytherin Common Room, causing most of the remaining Slytherins in the room to shiver at the chilling action.

They learned long ago to pity whoever had caught the deceiptively petite teen's ire. The one that caught it will not be able to show their face around the halls for a while. Or never again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

...Dear gods I hope I didn't stuff this chapter up. It's been more than three months since my last chapter and i'm starting to find doing all the school years tedious. It's kinda annoying in a way cause you have to add the things needed for your chapter without it looking completely shitfacd. Anyways, I deeply, deeply apologise for the _extremely _late update. I blame it on end of year tests, the chicken pox and being an utter procrastinator. T-T Hopefully I can try and update another this summer, hopefully.

(1)If anyone has seen or read 'The Cat Returns' then you know what I'm talking about. Remember the scene with the Cat King coming in 'person', so to speak, to thank Haru for saving the Prince? Yeah, that's where they come from. Look up 'The Cat Returns' in what search engine you got and you'll probably find it.

(2) Mucilinda- the king of the serpent deities, or water spirits, known as nagas. According to a legend, Mucilinda sheltered the Buddha with the outspread hoods of his seven heads during a downpour that lasted for seven days. When the sun returned, the serpent was transformed into a young prince who proceeded to pay homage to the Buddha. In India, and specifically in South-east Asia, Mucilinda is often depicted protecting the Buddha.


	17. Chapter 17

Raised by a Kami

Raised by a Kami

It's so sad!!T-T The holidays are almost over and I have to go back to school! I don't wanna!!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

-XVI-XVI-XVI-

Chapter Sixteen

The darkened grounds of Hogwarts were calm this night. Too calm. The water lapping on the shores of the lake had even quieted as a lone, cloaked figure stood waiting for the clouds to pass and allow the moonlight to bathe the grave-yard silent grounds. Watching the figure a small distance away was a familiar head of blond hair, a silencing and invisibility spell placed on him so that he could follow his enigmatic friend from the Slytherin dormitories.

_'What is he doing just standing there?' _wondered Draco as he watched Haru from a few meters away, glad that he had placed a silencing spell on himself or else the grass would have given him away.

Just as Draco was contemplating on leaving, a bright flash caught his eye and he turned his head sharply to where Haru was. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a small building with a staircase in place of where the once empty plain was; bright lights shining from the only window in the building. _'Merlin, how did that house get here?!' _thought Draco in bewilderment as he quickly walked towards Haru, who was already at the door of the small house.

A metal sign swung back and forth despite the lack of wind, revealing that it was well taken care of from the absent sounds of rusted metal. Draco barely made out the words underneath the strange picture but he thought he saw the words being strung together to make _'Kiki's Delivery Service'._

"Who is it?" asked a slightly nasal male voice, causing Draco to look towards Haru who was facing his left, where the window was open and a black cat with slightly large ears could be seen.

"Hello Jiji," said Haru with a warm smile as he let his hood fall down. "Is Kiki in?"

Jiji's ears perked up when he saw that it was the elvin soon-to-be nature kami. "Haru? What a surprise!" said Jiji; turning to look over his shoulder to an unseen person in the house. "Kiki! Haru's at the door!"

"Haru?!"

Curious Draco listened to the noises inside the small building as he dismissed the strange feeling in his gut when he heard the excited voice of an older woman. The footsteps became louder as someone fumbled with the lock and the door opened to reveal a woman, while plain in looks her eyes gave her a simple beauty as did her bright smile. Her short hair was kept back by a bright red bow while her long black dress made the already bright bow even brighter.

Haru smiled at the woman as all three ignored their uninvited guest. "Hello Kiki," greeted Haru with the smile still on his face as he tilted his head. "It has been a while since my last visit has it not?"

"It has, hasn't it? Now come in, come in," chirped Kiki as she ushered Haru into the single apartment-like room. Draco stayed outside since he had to make it back to the Slytherin dorms before Haru did otherwise his friend would know that he had been followed. "Tea?"

"Please," replied Haru as he sat down by the only table in the cozy slightly Spartan room. Jiji had jumped off the window sill and was now in Haru's lap purring happily at the attention he was getting.

"So what can I do for you Haru?" asked Kiki once she had given Haru some of the brewed tea. Before he spoke, Haru placed many teaspoons of sugar into the tea before blowing softly on it and taking a sip of the overly sweetened tea with a blissful smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you could a deliver a package to my Obaa-san for me," queried Haru though both knew that it was neither a question nor a request. They knew each other too well for that to bother them, however, and merely let the usual indignation and rudeness that would have taken others to be forgotten. "I believe that she is getting quiet eager for what I had promised her during the year."

"So a delivery to the east then?" mused Kiki as she took a sip of her own milk tea. "It's been a while since I've actually gone there but the sights of the Orient have always been hard to forget. So what do you want me to deliver?"

Haru smiled as he put down his tea and reached into the sleeve of his aoi dai to pull out a shrunken package, placed it on the floor before waving his wand to make the package enlarge to its rightful size. "I was wondering if you could deliver this alcohol for me," chirped Haru happily as Draco stared at his friend from the window in disbelief. How did he get twenty-four bottles of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey? And vintage ones as well, at least three quarters of a century old. "I promised Obaa-san that I would get her some of this when I was able to get here."

"My, she will be happy," said Kiki in amusement as she looked at the large case by the table. "I assume that there's a weightless charm on it?"

"Of course," said Haru as he pulled out something else from his sleeve. "And here is the payment for the delivery. I hope that it would be sufficient enough for the long trip."

Curious, Kiki took the small bag from Haru and opened it. What she saw inside on top of the few pieces of gold was enough to make tears come from her eyes as she glanced at Haru, who sat there smiling at her whilst he ran his hand down Jiji's back. "How..?" began Kiki.

The smile on his face became knowing as he tilted his head slightly. "He came to me before he crossed the barrier," replied Haru smoothly as he held out an ornately embroidered handkerchief to her to wipe away the tears. "While an ordinary plus, he still had enough power to make the photo and the ring real for me to give to you. Sadly, it took me a while to actually have the time to give it to you since I was so busy."

Kiki stared at the ring in the bag before she took it out reverently. It was a simple gold band with a small inscription inside. While a photo revealed two people in front of a church, smiling happily as the groom held his bride around her waist. "Thank you Haru," whispered Kiki as Haru smiled at her gently.

Silently, Draco decided to leave the strange house and headed back for the castle. There was no need for him to see something as private as this.

-XVI-XVI-XVI-

Draco was still up by the time Haru came back from Kiki's place but he pretended to be asleep so that Haru didn't know. He listened to the soft footsteps of silk clad slippers as they padded up the stairs and waited for Haru to go past his room. He was surprised when he heard his door open with a soft 'click' but pretended to be asleep as Haru came closer to his bed. He wondered why Haru was here but his question was soon answered as he felt a small chill go down his spine at his friend's surprisingly cold tone of voice; a chillingly contrast to the usual bland one.

"Thank you for the concern but please do not attempt to follow me again," murmured Haru, a hint of warning in his normally polite and calm voice. "For the next time you come, something may happen to you that will cause you to regret seeking me. But for now, wasuremasu to oyasumi nasai(1)."

Even though he was in his bed, Draco felt the affects of vertigo hit him as his eyelids grew heavy. As he began to fall into the arms of Morpheus, Haru watched from where he stood and, once he was sure that Draco was asleep, sighed as he tucked one of his bangs behind his ear. Turning, Haru headed towards the door where he stopped and glanced back at the pureblood aristocrat from over his shoulder.

:You are a poor soul, Draco-san: murmured Haru as he studied Draco's sleeping figure. :Following the travelled road of an immortal will only bring you ruin. So do not follow me. I do not need the pain that my own forefathers have felt with each generation. Even though my own father has yet to feel his.:

And with that, Haru left for his own quarters, leaving Draco to dream of a silk clad person walking away from the blond aristocrat on a path that he couldn't travel. Chained to something he didn't understand that would always keep him away from that figure with only a mocking smile to entice him of who, and what, the person may be.

-XVI-XVI-XVI-

Kairi lazed about in her new mistress's bed as she waited for the school day to be over. There wasn't any fun in just lazing about in the first year Gryffindor girls' dorms. Even if her dear mistress had bought her some really nice toys and her older brothers were really good with entertaining her when she was allowed out.

Speaking of entertaining, Kairi decided to go up to the boys' dormitory to see if the Amazing Duo, that is Rena and Caleb, were up for some visitors. Stretching languorously, Kairi made sure that her pale lavender kimono, with a wisteria pattern and a royal blue obi, was wrinkle-free before endeavoring towards the, most probable, jungle that was the fourth year boys' dormitory.

Soon enough, Kairi was opening the door that led to the dormitories only to duck when a shoe flew past the area where her head had once occupied. "So glad to know that I'm welcomed," drawled Kairi with partially hidden sarcasm as she sent the hyper hummingbird an irritated glare while Caleb merely smacked Rena at the back of her slightly feathered head.

"Kairi," greeted Caleb with a short nod.

"Caleb, Rena," replied Kairi in kind though she sent a small glare to the hyperactive ball of feathers. "It's been a while. How have you both been with your owners?"

"Master's very nice!" chirped Rena as the blue-haired girl as she swung back and forth, up-side down, from her place on the upper frame of the four poster bed. "He gives me lots and lots of honey and his mother gives me even more! He also lets me play Target with his little brother as well! Isn't that nice of him?"

"Feh, George is alright," said Caleb dismissively with a shrug. "Get's me enough food, got me a nice warm place in his and his brother's room when they're at home, let's me tag along with him where ever he goes and doesn't mind me biting one of his older brothers. So I got a pretty good gig going on here."

"Cal Cal! You're not supposed to call your master by his first name!" whined Rena as she righted herself up before jumping onto the lizard. Caleb followed the force of the impact but didn't complain.

"Says you," retorted Caleb as Kairi took a seat on one of the beds. "But since he's _my _master I can call him whatever I want. Especially since he can't see us like the Count and the young Master can."

"But he's still your master!" protested Rena before turning to Kairi. "Tell him Ri-chan! I know you got yourself a new mistress so he should show his respect to his!"

"I can't control Caleb, Rena," said Kairi as she folded her hands neatly on her lap. "You should know by now that some animals prefer to call their new owners by their names or call them with their proper honorifics. There's no point in getting Caleb to stop calling his master what he calls him now."

"See? Now stop bugging me featherbrains," growled Caleb as he straightened himself and folded his arms. He then turned to Kairi, ignoring the light load on his back like he always did. Rena never did weigh that much being part of the hummingbird branch of the avian family. "So do you think you'll have to step in soon? I know that while your mistress may have thrown away that book, it still has a hold over her."

Kairi shrugged elegantly before answering. "It's most possible that I would have to step in but that won't be for a while," replied Kairi as Rena maneuvered herself so that she was holding onto Caleb like a baby koala; legs wrapped around Caleb's waist and her arms hooked around his neck with her chin still perched on his shoulder. "Besides, have your heard about the 'monster' that is supposedly starting to haunt the school? I know that one of the cats here was paralyzed and that young Master Haru was quite upset about it."

"Yeah," spoke up Rena. "Haru's gonna kill the one who made the guy who did it."

"Or force him into a void of nothing for the gods know how long," muttered Caleb. "We all know that's he's quite capable of that."

"Hmm, humans always do bring out the worse in Count and the young Master," murmured Kairi as she brought her silk fan up to cover her small smile of amusement. "But since the culprit is part of another contract, I doubt the young Master would do much to them."

"Feh," said Caleb with an irritated frown. "There are so many humans looking for immortality. They would even desecrate their own souls to do so in the process; pathetic."

"But then that's what Ri-chan's here for," chirped Rena with a smirk on her usually cheerful face. "She'll be able to help young Master Haru with what he'll need to do when it's time for him to work."

Kairi only smiled from behind her fan as Caleb smirked. "Now this will be fun," drawled Caleb as his eyes flickered to their feral state before returning to their 'normal' form.

-XVI-XVI-XVI-

The sound of the wind chimes calmed Haru down as he drank his sweetened pu-erh(2) tea with a small smile on his face. Kira lazed on the couch with one arm under his head while the other held Ame around her shoulders as she lay in a light doze on top of the cobra.

"There have been three more 'attacks' hasn't there, Haru?" asked Kira with a bored and indifferent tone of voice as well as his eyes closed.

"Hai," replied Haru calmly as he glanced at the grandfather clock on his right. "Two students and a ghost this time; not that it really affects me but the irrational prejudices of this school are starting to become irritating."

Haru's grip on his teacup tightened slightly as he remembered all the suspicious glances that the other students had been giving the Slytherin house after rumors of the 'monster' being something that Salazar Slytherin has left behind after being banished from Hogwarts. _'Stupid mortals,' _thought Haru with a small scowl on his face.

Ame's ears suddenly twitched and she lifted her head drowsily with a sleepy frown on her face. "We got another customer coming," murmured Ame before promptly going back to sleep.

"Hnn, another human moron," muttered Kira before going back into his meditation. Haru merely chuckled softly before he decided to cheer himself up with a slice of black forest cheesecake. He was on his second slice when the door creaked open to reveal a fifth year Gryffindor with his tie loose and his bag slung over his right shoulder. Haru gave the older student a sly smile as he savored the cheesecake. "Welcome, Christopher Mallard," greeted Haru as the fifth year stared at Haru in shock and surprise. "How may I help you today?"

-XVI-XVI-XVI-

To be continued…

Finally! Another one to add to the rest! Sorry for it being so late. I've been a bit lazy and was stuck with two weeks worth of exams. Then there's all the other stories and bunnies that have been haunting me for the last couple of months -.-;;; Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner since I finished 'Meet the Count'. There is also the chance that I might be putting up a sequel to 'Meet the Count' called 'Earl of Shadows' since I've had so many reviews asking for one. So look out for 'Earl of Shadows' as it may be up in the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Raised by a Kami'. Ja ne.

(1) wasuremasu to oyasumi nasai- Forget and good night. Not sure if I used the right word for 'forget'. It was either 'wasuremasu' or 'wasurenai'.

(2) pu-erh tea- I love this tea. You can buy it in any Asian shop and it's like a weaker version of jasmine tea…probably a weaker version. I'm not exactly sure since my dad usually puts a lot of jasmine tea leaves into the tea pot so it's stronger than what any normal person would have. -.-;;; Compared to what any sane person would put in, I think my dad puts in about a fifth or a sixth of the bloody packet.


	18. Chapter 18

Raised by a Kami

Raised by a Kami

Dear gods it's exam time again. Ugh; how I wish that this year would just be over already. Then I get a three month holiday!! But then I gotta go uni! D: nyuuuucries

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, Xxxholic, Petshop of Horrors or any other familiar objects/toys/mangas/novels. Cause if I did, then may their souls rest in peace.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

Chapter Seventeen

Silvery blue eyes watched as the specter slowly gained a more physical form from her Mistress' own life. She continued watching as the soul shard became partially visible to human eyes before walking off in the shadows; anger and disgust palpable in her very being at the abomination of natural laws.

A young Tom Riddle shivered when he felt a menacing aura directing itself at him followed by a soft chime. He didn't know why, even in his currently 'ghost-like' form, that intent had been so potent but he couldn't help but think that the soft bell-chime that he had heard was one of the most haunting and threatening sounds that he had ever heard since his confinement in that blasted diary.

As for Kairi, she merely walked leisurely towards the Room of Requirement, knowing that Haru would be prepared and waiting for her arrival. With a lazy smile on his face as he greeted her warmly; a cup of tea in his hands and various cakes littering the table as Ame and Kira lazed about on the sofa. _'I wonder if Haru-san will have some fish in that strange room he found,'_ thought Kairi as she licked her lips; uncaring of her Mistress' current disposition. _'I feel a bit __peckish__.'_

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

The spirit of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle waited in the shadows when he felt and heard the door to the Chamber of Secrets open up with a groan. While he was prepared to face the lauded 'hero' and 'Saviour' of the Wizarding world that the Weasley girl had written about; he really did not expect a rather petite male wearing flowing garments with long hair as well as being followed by two felines with a cobra wrapped around his torso and shoulder.

Slipper-clad feet barely made a sound on the wet stone floor as raven black hair slowly, hypnotizing, swayed from side to side. Carefully blank emerald eyes scrutinized the Chamber as the brunette stopped in front of the enormous bust of what was deemed to be Salazar Slytherin. Ignoring the pale and comatose first year Gryffindor, a Weasley, that lay between the brunette and the large bust-like statue.

"I know that you are there Riddle-san," said Haru calmly as he glanced at where Tom Riddle stood in shocked surprise. "There is no point in trying to attack me; I have a contract with your older self."

"And what would the contract contain exactly?" queried Tom as he stepped out into the dim light of the Chamber.

Haru gave him a secretive smile as he answered while facing the single tailed feline at his feet. "That would be telling," replied Haru as he beckoned the feline over. "And no, I will not explain further. You may be his younger self but you are not him."

Tom's mouth tightened at the edges as he glared at the petite boy. "Then, pray tell, how that can be possible?" demanded Tom. "How can I be my future self yet not be him at the same time?!"

All Tom received in reply was a soft chuckle though it seemed more menacing than it sounded as he unconsciously backed away from Haru. Then, a sweet scent began to permeate the air as the mouth of 'Salazar Slytherin' began to open, a snout of a large creature beginning to appear.

"You humans…always so ignorant of the obvious," began Haru with dark amusement as his hair hid his eyes and a mocking smirk came upon his lips. And, while Tom had yet to absorb the entirety of Ginny's life force, it was enough for him to smell a cloying sweet scent in the air.

"To take the time, and breath, to explain something so simple would be useless.

Vertigo began to influence Tom despite his current status as a being halfway between spirit and corporeal. It shouldn't affect him but it did. The Chamber began to spin, causing Tom to clutch his head in an attempt to ward it off not noticing the movements of the mysterious Slytherin.

"After all, you humans do tend to try and understand something beyond the limits of your intelligence.

Suddenly, his vision became all too clear as he watched the brunette open a small box, something that resembled an ornate jewellery chest made of elder, furze, yew and alder(1).

"It is sad, truly, how humans seem so eager to learn more of the world around them with such limited knowledge."

The box was all he could see as his surroundings suddenly became smaller and his world span, the colours melding to become a sea of white with only mocking, malicious, glittering emerald eyes.

"But then where will we find our business? At least you have all proven to have some use to us."

With that, Tom lost all sense of self and consciousness as the energy he had gathered dispersed.

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

Haru watched in dark amusement as the torn soul of Tom Riddle compacted into a small white sphere before floating serenely towards the jewellery box that he held open in his hands. Humming in amusement, Haru glanced at the basilisk that had come out of the giant bust and was currently facing towards him with his blindfold in place.

He was rather handsome for a basilisk that had been kept asleep and in the dark for almost more than a millennium. His dark green hair with a dark blue sheen was extremely long, while long hair was not so unusual amongst basilisks Caedmon's was double, almost triple, the length most would normally have. Though his hair almost reached the tip of his tail, his skin was as pale as an albino's seemed be slightly stretched over his ribs where the muscle had wasted away from inactivity; which had surprised Haru to notice that Caedmon had been moving as fast as he could during the times he had felt him near.

"I'm afraid pleasantries shall have to wait until later Caedmon-san," said Haru with a sigh of regret as he stared down at the youngest Weasley with a look of indifference. "But if you do not mind, would you please go through those doors with Kira, Ame and Kairi? I'm afraid I must...escort Miss Weasley back upstairs."

"And what of transport Haru-san?" asked Caedmon with a voice reminiscent of Erik, the infamous 'Opera Phantom' of the Opera Populaire, his father had introduced him to when they had set up shop in Paris' Chinatown but slightly lighter in tone.

Haru smiled slightly at Caedmon as Kira, Ame and Kairi stood by the large doors that had formed at a wave of Haru's hand. The doors themselves strongly resembled the large torii(2) arches that adorned the entrance to many Japanese temples with carvings of clouds and mountains etched into it. "Do not spare a worry for it," replied Haru lightly. "Fawkes has seen it fit to take me, Miss Weasley and the two fools outside back to the surface once I had taken care of Riddle-san's stubborn soul shard. He should be here soon. Now go, there should be some food in the room once you get there."

Caedmon hesitated slightly before nodding and slithered elegantly towards the large torii gate. Once it was just Haru in the room, he sighed as he gave Ginny a dispassionate gaze. "Good gods," muttered Haru with a huff. "You baka on'na(3). Did your parents teach you nothing about magical items?"

Silence.

Haru huffed again before waiting for Fawkes to show up. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this school and world." Muttered Haru as he waited for Ginny to wake up, there was no way he was going to drag her unconscious body towards the entrance by himself.

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

A pan pipe could be heard playing as the shadow of large creature fell to the ground. Blood spraying into the air as it gave one last dying bellow.

_Not once did you look back before leaving me behind..._

_...Why?_

Haru's eyes snapped open as tears began to flow down his cheeks. Hyo nuzzled the half elven child in worry as Haru sat up in his bed, the sheets sliding down to reveal a white sleeping kimono. "It's okay," whispered Haru reassuringly as he wiped away his tears. "I'm alright."

_That dream again. _

_It's always the same..._

_Once again..._

_Another species disappears._

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

It was the last night of school and Draco could not sleep. Haru's actions in the Chamber while not known publicly to the rest of the school, it was some-what known to the Snake Pit that the young Slytherin had an accord of sorts with the Dark Lord and it seemed to have gotten the attention of the entire House.

This was what was keeping him up and he was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. As he stared at the ceiling of his bed, Draco decided that he may as well head towards the Common Room for some light reading or go to the kitchens for a late night snack.

Purpose filling him, Draco got out of his bed and, wrapping his sleeping robe around him, began to open the door to his chambers when he heard the soft pitter patter of silk clad feet causing him to stop and watched from the crack in his doorway. The slim figure of Haru was calmly walking past, a suitcase in hand and a strange, furry snake-like creature wound around his neck.

It was déjà vu, reminding him of another night so long ago where he had followed the intriguing brunette to the grounds of Hogwarts to find a house appearing on the moors.

Waiting until Haru had moved out of sight, he placed disillusionment and silencing spells on himself then followed the mysterious Slytherin.

Through the Common Room, past the dungeons and into the moonlit hallways of the large and ancient castle, Draco followed Haru out of the castle once again and into the Forbidden Forest.

There had been countless times where Draco thought that he had lost sight of Haru only to catch a glimpse of the elusive boy some metres away from his original position. The moon was in the centre of the sky by the time Haru had stopped and, once Draco had caught up with him, was kneeling on a picnic rug with four incense burners on each corner and a tea set arranged near Haru.

The clearing was thick with the scent of sweet incense, enticing Draco slightly as he watched Haru drink from his tea cup serenely. _'What on Earth is he doing?'_ thought Draco as he continued watching only to be surprised when Haru yawned and began to nod off _in the middle of the Forbidden Forest._

"Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Draco as he ran out from the bushes, spells stripping off him as he did so to grab onto Haru. "Haru?!"

There was no response as Haru's peaceful face tilted towards the rug and the scent of incense became stronger around the duo. Draco looked back t see that he had knocked down one of the incense burners. A feeling of vertigo began to overwhelm him as darkness began to descend upon the blond.

'_Oh bugger,'_ thought Draco as his eyes closed for just a moment.

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

The next time he opened them, he was in a desert plain with a rainforest slowing creeping away from the heat. But what really got to him was the absolutely enormous animals that were grazing on the plains and amongst the diminishing rainforest.

"...What in Merlin's beard?" said Draco out loud and stared in shock at the mega fauna that ambled by him without any alarm. He also yelped in surprise when a rather large lizard came a bit too close for comfort and quickly got to his feet.

"Hee hee."

Draco looked around when he heard Haru's voice.

"Ha ha ha... stop that!"

Listening carefully, Draco followed Haru's voice through the forest and found him kneeling on the floor with two large grey birds. Their feathers looked similar to soft fur with thick legs, a rather large beak that seemed to remind him of a toucan's and black eyes.

Haru laughed again as the younger of the two preened his loose hair in a motherly fashion. _'Haru?'_ thought Draco in confusion and shock before he got a close-up of a single beady black eye. "Good gods!" cried out Draco as he leapt back, his back hitting one of the thick trunks.

"Draco?" said Haru in shock and growing horror.

"H-hey Haru," greeted Draco weakly as he sidled away from the too-large bird that stared at him as though he was a particularly nice piece of raw meat. "Sorry about this. I didn't mean to scare you but I was slightly worried when I saw you up. So...where are we?"

"...I...see," began Haru after a short pause. He then grasped one of Draco's hands in his with a slightly desperate smile on his face. "This is a dream Draco. You most likely fell asleep in the kitchens and the House elves brought you back to your room."

"...Then how come I'm dreaming of a place I've never been to before? And how come you're in my dream?" asked Draco with a blank face as Haru's smile became slightly crooked.

"Dreams never make sense. So why should this be any different from other dreams?" answered Haru with another question.

"Then can you tell me what these...erm...birds are?" asked Draco as he leaned away from the older of the two.

"These? These are just children," answered Haru as he stroked the head of the one closest to him.

"…I'm sorry?" asked Draco disbelievingly. "They're _children_?!"

"Yes, they are children."

"If these are children then how big is the…?" trailed off Draco as Haru gave him a crooked smile and pointed.

"Behind you…"

When Draco looked behind him, he saw an older bird tower over him easily as the two chicks moved closer to their mother. "By Merlin…giant birds?"

"These are _Dromornis Stirtoni(4)_, otherwise known as Stirton's Thunder Bird; they are one of the predecessors to the modern flightless birds."

"I-I've never heard of these birds before."

"Why would you? They've been extinct for ages."

"…"

"What?" asked Draco with a disbelieving smile on his face. "What did you just say?"

"Young Lord…do you know how many species of life exist on this planet now?" asked Haru with a slight tilt of his head.

"Huh? How, by Merlin, would I know that?"

"From mammals, birds, fish, insects, flowers, trees and even moss, there are about five million forms of life on earth. Of those, over 300 go extinct every year…" began Haru with a disinterested look on his face. "That's almost a species a day. As we speak…a savannah just turned into a desert, a rainforest was cut down, a harbour reconstructed…at some zoo…the last survivor of a species may be dying."

Draco then noticed the abundant life around him as the birds called and the distant sounds of the mega fauna grazing made him turn to look at them. "Where are we?" asked Draco to Haru when he glanced over his shoulder.

"A better question is _when_ are we," Answered Haru with his head tilted downward. "As I said, this is a dream. A nostalgic dream…of earth as it was…back before the days of man."

The sounds of bellowing caught their attention as both turned to see a herd of the large flat-nosed kangaroos being chased by an unknown predator, leaping straight for the small family of Thunder Birds. "What on earth?" breathed out Draco as he watched the three Thunder Birds run only to see the youngest fall short, the kangaroos gaining on the little chick quickly.

'_That chick…?!'_

Draco cursed as he took out his wand, a spell on his lips before he felt Haru tugging at his arm. "What are you doing?!" asked Haru sharply as Draco looked back.

"I'm going to save that chick!" said Draco with some incredulity in his voice. "You always go on about savings animals haven't you?"

"No! Please stop! We can't interfere!" said Haru sharply but it was too late. A severing charm found its way to the upper chest of the kangaroo, a powerful spray of crimson fluid coating the grass as it fell onto its side. The other kangaroos panicked even more but leapt around the twitching corpse while Haru stared at it in shock.

"Anamaria…" whispered Haru hoarsely before he ran towards the weakly bellowing flat-nosed kangaroo; worry in every line of his body.

"Haru?! Hey what's wrong?!" shouted Draco as he followed the surprisingly fast boy.

By the time Draco caught up with him, Haru was kneeling on the floor and whispering comforting words to the large creature in a language that Draco didn't understand; blood coating the front of his plain cheongsam. "What's wrong Haru?" asked Draco again, causing said boy to glare at him.

"How dare you do such a thing!" snarled Haru slightly as he felt Anamaria slip away into the afterlife. This caused Draco to take a step back before he became slightly indignant at the rebuke towards his rare 'good deed'.

"I saved those birds that were hanging around you so what has you so ticked?!" demanded Draco as Haru glared at him.

"The fact that you orphaned one other," replied Haru firmly as he gently slid Anamaria's head off his lap and leaned over to open the slit on the pouch. Draco then saw a lightly furred head still attached to one of the teats. "With no mother to feed him…this young one will not survive and he can't be raised by humans.

"The strong live, the weak die," continued Haru as he glanced at Draco from under his lashes and through the curtain of his bang. "This is the law of the forest."

The land suddenly darkened around Draco as he started and looked frantically for Haru. _"Tell me, young lord,"_ echoed Haru's voice in the cold, barren wasteland as the earth shone down from above him. _"What would you do if you were the last of your kind?"_

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

Draco shot up in his bed and looked around himself, slightly disoriented. There was no receding forest; no grassy plains; no Thunder Birds or giant flat-nosed kangaroos. There was not even the sight of a bloodied Haru holding a small, protesting joey in his arms as he gave him, Draco, a thin-lipped, hard glare.

"Draco?" came a soft and familiar voice causing Draco to look at the doorway to his room. It was Haru, standing at the doorway, in a clean, bloodless sleeping cheongsam. "Is there something wrong? I heard you moving about in your sleep as I was walking back to my room."

Draco studied Haru for a moment; his thoughts seemed to become louder in his mind. _'So it was a dream after all. But his smirk,'_ thought Draco as Haru waited for an answer. _'Surprise...anger...that smirk never leaves his face. So why does it seem different now?'_

"Draco?" queried Haru once again as Hyo nuzzled his neck from behind his collar. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Haru calling him again and answered.

"No, nothing's wrong," replied Draco calmly. "It was just a bad dream."

"Dreams are dreams," said Haru softly as something changed slightly in the way he held himself. "Nothing more, nothing less; to call something bad or good is merely a human perception. Dreams merely tell us what we should know; what we need to know; and what could happen. People normally don't seem to take notice of them."

Draco blinked at Haru causing him to merely continue smirking slightly. "Well I should take my leave," said Haru as he turned to return to his room.

"You know..."

Haru stopped to listen as Draco looked down at his hands.

"I think...if I were the last survivor..." continued Draco. "I don't know what I would do."

Unseen, Haru smiled slightly as he glanced over his shoulder. "Good night Draco," said Haru. "Do remember to bring some dessert with you into the compartment. I'll have tea waiting for us."

"Um...right," said Draco in confusion as Haru left and shut the door quietly behind him.

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

Haru carefully poured himself a cup of hot white leaf tea as the moon shone down upon from the window in his room. Once it was filled with the proper amount of sugar, Haru brought it to his lips and savoured the first sip.

"Ah Draco...what am I going to do about you?" murmured Haru with a sigh; his suitcase placed on the dresser to his left. "I do enjoy your company. One of these days I may not let you leave despite our separate paths."

Haru then felt Hyo tug at his sleeve causing the young elf to look down at the white and midnight clad child with pale blue hair and ice blue eyes. "Yes Hyo?" asked Haru curiously.

Hyo merely pointed to his suitcase where the top had opened to reveal a rather familiar little joey. "Wait a minute..." said Haru in shock. "How did...?"

-XVII-XVII-XVII-

To be continued...

Done! Sorry for the late update everyone but I kind of became a bit lazy...-.-;; not to mention busy with tests. Trials are almost over and the HSC is in a few months as well so you can see how hectic it is now. So yeah...sorry again. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so late and I don't get writer's block again. Ja minna-san!

(1) Elder, furze, yew and alder- these are plants that reinforce magic in old Celtic religion. Elder is for transition, evolution and continuation; furze, or gorse, for fertility; yew for death, rebirth and reincarnation; and alder for endurance, strength and passion.

(2) torii- these are traditional Japanese gates commonly found at the entrance to Shinto or Buddhist shrines. It has two upright supports and two crossbars on the top, and is frequently painted vermilion. Some torii have tablets with writing mounted between the crossbars. Traditionally, torii are made of wood or stone. In recent times, makers have started to use steel and even stainless steel. Torii mark the transition from the sacred (the shrine) to the profane (the normal world).

Inari shrines typically have many torii. A person who has been successful in business often donates a torii in gratitude. The Fushimi Inari shrine in Kyoto has thousands of such torii.

The origin of the word "torii" is not known. One theory is that it was designed for birds to rest, as hinted by the kanji, which may be derived from 鶏居 meaning 'chicken perch'. This is because in Shinto, birds are considered messengers of the gods. A second theory is that it is derived from the term _tōri-iru_ (通り入る: pass through and enter).

(3) baka on'na- Japanese for 'stupid woman' which is somewhat derogatory and rude though often correct for some women.

(4) _Dromornis stirtoni_, (Stirton's Thunder Bird, Miocene epoch) was a flightless bird three metres tall that weighed about 500 kilograms. It is one of the largest birds so far discovered. It inhabited subtropical open woodlands and may have been carnivorous. It was heavier than the Moa and taller than the Aepyornis.


	19. Interlude: Past

Raised by a Kami

I have survived four, FOUR, HSC tests. Now, another two more to go before I can finally end it all!! Thank you gods!! Also, I apologise for the lack of updates but I was studying, kinda, for the HSC so I decided to do these interludes for you all both as a placating gift and to tease you all. Bwua hahahaha!

Disclaimer: usual disclaimer. Can't be bothered typing the whole thing again :P.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

-Interlude: Past-

_Was it a mistake?_

_No, it was never a mistake. It was what we wished to do even though it had cost us our hearts. It felt...right._

_But where are the others? _

_I cannot see them anywhere. Maybe they have alighted upon other worlds. If so, I hope that they are safe. _

_But I know that we shall meet again._

_Braig._

_Dilan._

_Eleaus._

_Even._

_Ienzo._

_Let us all meet again in the next life._

-Interlude: Past-

'_He's so kawaii,'_ thought Haru as he mentally squealed and hugged Xehanort in his mind, and in a rather mature fashion as well for a nine year old sitting across a very sweet older teen with silver hair and a lab coat. _'Maybe I can just keep him around for a while before I grant his wish?'_

"Uh...um...Haru-san?" began Xehanort as he fiddled with his lab coat- _what happened to the blood? All that blood...-_ before looking at Haru with big eyes. "Wh-where will I stay? I can't impose on you too much. And you've already done so much for me already."

Haru merely smiled at the nervous Xehanort over his overly sweetened tea before answering. "It's no trouble at all Xehanort-san," said Haru as he sipped his jasmine tea. "You can stay here until it is time to grant you wish. It is somewhat important that you stay here since, due to my young age and slightly smaller powers, it will take longer for it to be granted."

"O-oh?"

"Yes," answered Haru with an absent nod. "Do not worry though, I have arranged for you to be watched over by Madam Hisui and her partner Kokuyo during your stay here. Though, I must remind you that, unfortunately, you must spend most of that time in something similar to hibernation. I'm afraid that any changes that occur as a price for you wish may be painful or confuse you greatly. The sleep will allow you, and any others that come, to become more accustomed to the changes subconsciously. I do hope that what happens afterwards does not reflect too badly on you."

"O-oh, it wouldn't I'm sure!" chirped Xehanort with a happy smile on his face, smashing a large part of Haru resolve into dust. "So when do I get to meet Hisui-san and Kokuyo-san?"

Haru merely smiled.

"You'll meet them soon enough."

-Interlude: Past-

"My, he is quite adorable Haru-san," said Madam Hisui as she smiled down at the sleeping Xehanort warmly. Her own green eyes met Haru's as she continued speaking to the half elf. "How long until the other eleven arrive here?"

"Soon enough." Answered Haru; sitting near the bed that Xehanort would be sleeping in for quite a while.

"So that makes it twelve kits then," murmured Kokuyo as he held his mate, Hisui, to his side possessively while also studying the first of the new 'kits'. "Did he agree to this?"

"It was the price he had to pay for _his_ wish and soon, the others will follow as well if the fates and the gods dictate it. As well as if it was their own wish."

Both Hisui's and Kokuyo's tails twitched at the comment but they understood the intricacies of wishes. How could they not when, before they had agreed to come to the shop, they had had millennia of experience with the intricacies of powers beyond mortal and immortal comprehension? They were one of the few left of their species, with Koryu, Ruri and Hari still in the shop while Kohaku had found herself a wonderful owner and mate…even if he was a human.

Haru stood to leave and was at the threshold of the room when Hisui spoke up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Haru-sama," said Hisui with a grateful nod and smile. "For granting this wish of ours."

Haru merely looked back into the room where a white and light grey snow leopard with wings and her mate, a black and gunmetal grey tiger with black bat-like wings sat; curled around a certain dark-skinned apprentice with ears that were starting to become very pointed at the tips.

"It was my pleasure Madam Hisui," Murmured Haru before he left the room and shut the door behind him; leaving Hisui and Kokuyo to watch over the slumbering Xehanort.

-Interlude: Past-

Short but, meh, at least it's something. There'll be others as well called 'Present' and 'Future' respectively. Hope you all enjoyed this!

P.S. those who know and all but worship Clamp should know where those characters came from.


	20. Interlude: Present

Raised by a Kami

I have survived four, FOUR, HSC tests. Now, another two more to go before I can finally end it all!! Thank you gods!! Also, I apologise for the lack of updates but I was studying, kinda, for the HSC so I decided to do these interludes for you all both as a placating gift and to tease you all. Bwua hahahaha!

Disclaimer: usual disclaimer. Can't be bothered typing the whole thing again :P.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

-Interlude: Present-

The five apprentices were in shock. When they had all agreed to continue with their experiments on the heart, they did not expect this to happen. To be told by a nine year old child that due to circumstances, and the will of powers on a higher plane, their entire existence was now separated into three separate beings with their own names and personalities was extremely unsettling.

Even more so that they had also been told that unless their Nobodies could find their Heartless in time, or their Heartless had been 'destroyed' before the Nobodies themselves, then their Nobodies would cease to exist once the Keyblade bearer had gotten to them.

"Then what we do to help them?" asked Braig politely as he laced his fingers together and placed his head on them. "We cannot be of any help since we are just scientists without any type of training though I am sure that our Nobodies have both the instinctive knowledge as well as the time to refine them."

Haru fell silent as this, and studied them all before he placed his tea cup down. "You all have a wish don't you?" queried Haru as he tilted his head and placed his hands on his lap.

The smile on his faced seemed to unnerve them greatly.

-Interlude: Present-

"What on Earth do you mean that they're turning into winged cats?!"

"It's the price of their wish," replied Haru calmly as he waited for his newest client from _that_ universe to settle down. "To help those lost souls to gain their own existence…such a wish comes with a heavy price. Will you allow your own other to fade into oblivion; without the hope of a true afterlife?"

Dulor flinched and drew back as though Haru's last words had struck him. There was silence as Dulor thought over what Haru said while Haru himself calmly watched Dulor with a passive expression.

"…Will…Will what's happening to them happen to me as well?" asked Dulor hesitantly. "If my wish is the same as theirs?"

"To give another an existence means that you'll have to give up your current one," replied Haru after a heavy pause. "It is only fair since, while nature herself had created them, their existence is still walking a fine line between true existence and false existence. They are incomplete."

Dulor looked down as his hands clenched and unclenched periodically. He then looked at Haru with a determined gaze while giving Haru an answer that made the young child smile at him; though whether the smile was true or false, only Haru, himself, knew.

-Interlude: Present-

"Then that is my wish." Said Relena.

"Very well then," said Haru as he stood up gracefully. "Then please follow me."

-Interlude: Present-

Yay!! Another Interlude done. Now it's just 'Future' before it's complete.


	21. Interlude: Future

Raised by a Kami

I have survived four, FOUR, HSC tests. Now, another two more to go before I can finally end it all!! Thank you gods!! Also, I apologise for the lack of updates but I was studying, kinda, for the HSC so I decided to do these interludes for you all both as a placating gift and to tease you all. Bwua hahahaha!

Disclaimer: usual disclaimer. Can't be bothered typing the whole thing again :P.

"………" talking

'………' _thoughts_

"……**." Parseltongue**

/ ………/ Chinese

:……: Japanese

"Mental speech"

-Interlude: Future-

Haru sighed in content as he slowly drank his mixed tea, a special gift from Baron(1) after he had been able to get the directions to the Cat Kingdom from one of the few individuals that had been able to reach the kingdom itself though how she had was a rather amusing story.

And very ironic since she, Haru, had the same name as he did.

Haru then paused before looking up. He smiled when he saw the two people at the doorway to his shop.

"Welcome…Xemnas the Superior…Ansem the Seeker of Darkness."

-Interlude: Future-

Despite normally hating each other with as much intensity as two 'heartless' beings could, even Xemnas and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness couldn't help but agree with each other that this shop where incense was more abundant than air; animals, both predator and prey, walked amongst each other amiably without complaint; various humans had animalistic features; and supposedly mythical creatures and beings, such as the young elf child in front of them, as well as unheard of creatures lived and roamed; this was a bit much even for them.

And this was saying a lot since they were beings that walk the fine line between existence and non-existence already.

"I apologize. Can you please repeat that?" asked Xemnas with a tinge of incredulity.

"Ah…I must have worded that improperly. Let me rephrase that; your Somebodies have decided to give you the chance of having a true existence. The first to do this was your Somebody, Xemnas-san, Ansem-san," explained Haru as he led the duo through the corridor of doors. "He asked me to help you both gain your own existence after he remembered what had happened with the Door to Darkness. Of course, this wish of his had a rather heavy price and his existence was warranted as payment. Luckily, that was all he had to pay since the other Somebodies decided to follow Xehanort-kun's lead and the payment was shared. Though Xehanort-kun still paid a bit more than the others since he had two personas while the others had only one."

"……If that was the case then where are their Somebodies then? And how exactly do they have their own 'existence'?" asked Ansem after sharing a glance with Xemnas.

"Well," began Haru as he thought. "I believe most, if not all, of the former Nobodies have banded together and are now living quite comfortably back where you all came from with their powers intact. I think they are now a mercenary group though they might be waiting for you to come, Xemnas-san. And as for their existence, well, I just gave them their hearts. It's quite easy to give it to them since I've had quite a few years to find and collect them. Not to mention that they seemed to have wondered into my portion of the shop constantly."

"……And to think we could have just found the co-ordinates to this world to get our hearts instead of using the Keyblade bearer…" muttered Xemnas with a slight twitch of his eye.

Ansem snorted as Haru continued with his explanation.

"So now, Xehanort-kun and the other Somebodies have given up their existence as humans and are now Demonic and Angelic kits," said Haru calmly as they stopped in front of a pair of doors with three circles engraved onto it. The first circle had a pair of wings spread out in the centre; the third had a pair of black wings with sharp points that seemed to be a merge of bat wings and bird wings; while the middle circle had what looked like a hybrid between the two different wings with a jewel in the centre.

"You may see Xehanort-kun if you wish but I cannot guarantee that he'll remember either of you. Some of his memories as well as his human existence were taken to provide both of you your own separate existence," said Haru seriously as he looked at Xemnas and Ansem in the eye. "Thus, I ask that you respect Hisui's and Kokuyo's actions when they decide to intervene on the behalf of their kits. Understood?"

Both Xemnas and Ansem looked at each other before they nodded in agreement.

"Then you may go in."

-Interlude: Future-

Haru watched as Xemnas and Ansem left for their own world, complete with their own hearts before the black portal swallowed them. "Your wish is finally done, Xehanort-kun," said Haru as he petted the little Angelic in his lap. "Will you rest now that they are at peace?"

The Angelic only purred as he butted his head against Haru's hand before giving it a lick.

_Yes…_

_We finally met up again in the next life. _

_Thank you._

-Interlude: Future-

Well……I think that ending was alright………………wasn't it? A bit short as well but meh. It's just an interlude. Might do a bigger story for it later though if I feel like it.

(1) Baron- Baron Humbert von Gikkengi. Anyone who has seen Spirited Away should really have a look at a few other movies done by Ghlibi Studios. I swear, Baron is so goddamn cool. Handsome too for a anthropomorphic cat.


End file.
